St Thomas
by halisonk
Summary: Bella has worked at the St. Thomas Resort for four years now on breaks. She has no idea of the man pinning for her and one fateful visit from him changes her life before she tumbles into the wrong hands. Will their love be enough?
1. Dancing Truth

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali-_**

Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.

BPOV  
My brown eyes were clogged over with makeup.  
-"Alice Cullen, I won't even be able to open my eyes tonight if you put anything more on them!"  
-"It is so I know exactly who you are at the party tonight Bella. That is unless you want to lemme see…."  
- "Not a chance." So now I knew. Alice was desperate, and the fact that this outfit was all a secret had to be driving her nuts. Especially since it was the Cullen's annual themed party and this year some genius had pulled a Phantom of the Opera theme. This party signaled the end of the season here at the Ritz- Carlton. Soon I'd be back in New Orleans for my final semester of school with Alice and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.  
Living life out on the St. Thomas resort was a dream, and every break I had from school I had was spent working here. I'd gotten so close with the repeated tourist and the staff. I lucked out the day Alice had decided to work at the resort in New Orleans, so lucky she had decided to leave this island and come to Louisiana of all places. That was five years ago, before she had gotten me to agree the year after being friends to come here. Since then, she and her brother Edward and I had become amazing friends.  
I smiled up at her in the mirror.  
-"Have I told you lately that I have the best friends in the world?"  
-"Nope, but im sure they know it Bells. I declare you done." She put the straightener down and a stood to give her a hug.  
-"Youre the best Alice."  
-"I know I know, but I need to go get ready. Sure I can't see it." I shook my head again. I knew she was going to be mad at me when she figured it out later tonight. But she shouldn't have told me why she wanted to do my hair and makeup. I walked her out the door and waited a moment before picking up the phone on the night stand.  
-" Hey Angela, it's Bella. I have a favor to ask."

EPOV

My green eyes stared back at me, large with fright, from behind the black mask. '_tonight, tonight is the night'_ I told myself sternly. I'd been trying all summer to talk myself up to it. To finally telling Bella how I felt. I'd tell her about the four years that I had known her and that she was all I would think about. How being on this resort without her was miserable, that when she was at school and got swamped with work and exams and couldn't find time to email me i was a nervous wreck. I'd tell her with all honesty that the day she and Alice stepped off the plane i had thought my heart would never beat again. A knock on the door threw my thoughts aside and I jumped. I slowly moved towards the door to open it and I guess my face fell as Alice slipped into the room.  
-" Thanks Big brother I love you too." She laughed. Her short hair was curled around her face and she was wearing a green dress to match her eyes.  
-"You know you really would look like Tinker bell if you died your hair blonde." I retorted. She knew what tonight was. Alice scoffed at me and I smiled in apology.  
-" How does she look?" I asked hopefully. This night would have been easier if I would have known what she was wearing to find her by, but no I had had to resort to Alice's hair expertise. Stupid girl masks. What girl in the phantom of the opera wore a mask!? This was ridiculous. It had turned into a masquerade without meaning to.  
-"Amazing if I do say so myself. Straight hair and brown eye shadow with white sparkles over them. I do hope it looks good with her dress though." Alice was very disappointed in Bella's sudden declaration in fashion secrecy.  
We walked to the lobby and waited. Soon Jasper and Emmett appeared, not long after Rosalie came down in a crystal blue dress. Now just Bella and Angela. The door to the stairs opened and Angela appeared in a pastel pink dress. I looked past her for Bella. Angela walked quickly towards us.  
-" Bella has a headache and said she would meet up with us all later. She asked, well demanded, NO ONE stay back to wait on her." I was already hitting the up button on the elevator, I turned and glared at Angela.  
-"Wh..what?" Bella was not feeling well, I was always there when Bella didn't feel well, why would she say this?  
-"She said it would ruin her dress. Don't worry Edward, I made her promise she'd meet us there later. It is after all just a small headache." Angela amended trying to comfort me no doubt. My anger flared at her words. Don't get me wrong Angela is such a nice girl and was so good to Bella, but this was ridiculous about dresses and being sick. But then again it was so like Bella. I'd call in an hour and see how she sounded. If she wasn't there by then I'd come back. Maybe I'd give her two hours, I'd figure it out later. I led the group out to the cars. Tonight she'd be my Bella or I hoped so at least.

BPOV

Angela had helped me so much. My hair now hung to my shoulders in curls and my makeup matched perfectly to my midnight blue ball gown. I slid in the blue contacts I had bought for the occasion. I slid out of my clothes and cautiously slipped my dress up to me, zipping the back carefully. I adjusted the shoulders just down past my shoulders and smiled at the effect. I felt like Cinderella. I added the simple silver chain to my neck and the matching earrings before sliding my feet into silver slippers. I slipped my midnight blue mask with dark beads onto my face and glanced into the mirror. I didn't even recognize my face. I stood slowly and headed to the door but I stumbled. This was going to be my downfall.


	2. Blue eyes

EPOV  
The two hour marker had come and she hadn't answered her phone. I'd called four times but no damn answer. Evil thoughts ran through my head and I was deciding if I should call one more time or just go back to the resort. The music was pounding and I could easily use the headache excuse to leave. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but I couldn't let my determination slip away, I couldn't put off telling her how I felt. I was twenty five years old and I knew what I wanted. She would be my life if she would allow me to step closer to her and be her boyfriend.

Lauren and Jessica had spotted me I noted, they walked toward me. I bit my tongue, stupid girls, I didn't want them, I wanted Bella. '_Be nice.' _My mind told me '_you do work with them and they don't know how you feel about Bella.'_ I conceded and gave them a half smile. Lauren smiled at me brightly and I felt like putting my hand up to her face.  
-"Hiya Edward." Jessica's face lit up. Why did she sound hopeful? What had I done to make her even think of a possibility? '_hush'_ my inner gentleman replied.  
-"Hello, Jessica, Lauren." I nodded politely hoping they'd go bother someone else.  
-"Thanks for inviting us Edward." Lauren smiled again. I wanted to tell her I didn't but I just nodded and smiled again. Maybe if I kept quiet they'd go away.  
-"So Edward, whose the girl with Jacob?" Jessica had posed a question. I'd have to talk, stupid girl smartness. I followed her gaze and I'm sure my mouth just dropped. Jacob was side stepping to some slow song with a slender brunette. Just her silhouette made my eyes bulge. He laughed a lot as she stumbled around and stepped on his feet. She reminded me of Bella, but the hair, it was all wrong. The curls that bounced of her shoulders as she returned Jacob's smile, there was no way Bella could do that by herself. Even with two hours. Maybe Alice had lied to me. I realized slowly that Jessica's voice was still going, oh she must be talking to me still.  
-" err um, sorry but what?" I asked sheepishly. I wasn't sorry but she didn't need to know that.  
-" Who is she?" Jessica demanded. Oh I'd forgotten that they liked Jacob too.  
-"ummmm…" a hand shot out in front of my face. I looked up to see Alice smile down at me.  
-" I want a dance with my big brother." She stated grabbing my hand. '_o thank lord you have a savior' my gentleman side gushed 'I almost broke down and let you tell those girls to get lost.'_ He had quite the personality. Bella always thought so at least, maybe I would finally let her name him. I smiled at the prospect.

The song had changed to one with a heavier beat and I moved with my sister.  
-"Bella still not answering?" she reminded me of my dilemma. I shook my head and my eyes found Jacob and his mystery girl again. Alice wouldn't of lied to me. Right?  
-"Hey Alice, who's…." I pointed. "that." Alice's eyes traced my finger and her jaw dropped. We were close enough this time the laughter reached us.  
-"Bella!!" we both yelled. She turned and frowned. She muttered something to Jacob as we approached. He laughed and handed her some punch.

-"ISABELLA MARIE!! HOW COULD YOU RUIN YOUR HAIR THIS WAY!" Typical Alice. Bella smiled and looked up at me… _'WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER EYES!' _My mind screamed..  
-"What is wrong with your eyes?" crap, crap, crap… stupid mouth. She frowned but her eyes remained a flat blue. No this is not okay.  
-" I thought you liked it when I wore blue….?" She sounded hurt but her eyes were just blue. This was a sign. I couldn't tell her now, how would I know what she was feeling, if what I said MEANT ANYTHING to her. My mind raced and I heard myself say.  
-"I love it when you wear blue, I mean you look amazing right now…" I was straining not to slobber all over myself like a dog. " but just not in you." Wait what did that mean, not in you. That sounded…  
-"I'll remember that the next time I fully commit to a guy. 'Sorry dude my best friend thinks blue shouldn't be in me…" she retorted defensively.  
dirty… my thought finished out as she finished her sentence. I didn't want to think about her committing to anyone. Not even me, she was too innocent for that.  
-"Bells, I just, I love your eyes, they hold so much more then these stupid things." I kicked at the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I met the blue again. Her face was all soft and gentle, like she was sincere.  
-"I'll throw them away tonight, I just wanted to surprise everyone and look different. "  
-" YOUR HAIR LOOKED SO GOOD!" Alice butted in again.  
-"And it would of ruined the surprise! Look at me Alice, I look the way I planned it!" Alice scoffed and stormed off to find Jasper. Jacob's hand wrapped around Bella's bear shoulder. I looked up at him in alarm. '_why is his hand on her!? PUNCH HIM!"_ man what was going on with my inner-self tonight? He whispered in her ear and she laughed.  
-" I think I saw her over by that tree out front." She rolled her eyes at me.  
-"new love interest." She explained. I nodded and grabbed her hand.  
-"Since you are late and you have deprived me of my best friend, I claim all the rest of your dances for the night." I declared. At least now I didn't seem to horrible, just selfish. I could live with selfish. The song ended and switched into another fast song. I pulled her hips towards me and felt her move to the beat. My hand stayed there, feeling the rush I always felt when I touched her. I looked back into her eyes, and felt my determination leave me. I couldn't tell her with those in place. '_right, not tonight Edward. Find another way.'_ I sighed and she look up at me expectantly, then she stumbled over her feet and I felt the laughter escape. This was so Bella.


	3. Rushing Panic

BPOV

The light was blinking on the telephone in my room when I got back. I hadn't seen Jessica all day, so I was guessing she'd gotten lucky at the party and was calling to tell me she wouldn't be in tonight or something. Jessica liked boys a lot more then I thought anyone ever could. I dialed the voice mail and was surprised to hear my dads voice. I hung the phone up slowly and sat on the bed for a moment. '_Breathe Bella, you need to move.'_ Was all I could think this was not happening. I picked up the phone and called Edward's room. Alice answered, she'd work fine too, better probably.  
-"Alice come to my room NOW." I practically screamed in hysterics. Alice hung up quickly and soon I heard her knocking.  
I threw open the door and didn't bother looking at her. My things were scattered everywhere already and a suitcase lay open on the bed.  
-"my mom. leave tonight. Talked to Carlisle already." Whoops there goes my coherency. Alice nodded quickly and helped me scramble around the room. My dress still on from the party. I finally closed both my suit cases and felt it all catch up with me. I ran into the bathroom, and within seconds my stomach was spilling into the toilet. Alice rubbed my back softly.  
-"my eyes." I whimpered. She nodded and got a cool wash cloth and the contact case.  
-" Are you coming back before school?" she asked quietly. School started in two weeks, there was no reason to come back. I shook my head.  
-" I think you should tell Edward." My eyes opened in horror. He'd panic, he always did. It was what made him so wonderful. He cared about everything in my life. I wish just a little more about me. I shook my head, I was like Alice to him.  
-" I'll call him tomorrow. When I find out everything…"  
-"Bells, I think you should tell him now. He won't see you again until Christmas break."  
-"he'll live Alice I promise you. Jessica will keep him company. I should change. Want to pick out my outfit for me, I don't think I can move." I clawed at the subject change. She took it and leapt out of the bathroom for the closet. She returned with something cute but comfortable. She was obviously thinking of me at the moment. I smiled appreciatively.  
-"You change and I'll drive you to the airport." I loved my friends was all I could think as I shut the door behind her. They knew what to do all the time.

EPOV

I woke up early to get to work on a plan for Bella. I had to find some way to tell her. Maybe it didn't need to be as romantic as a masked ball. Maybe I could just tell her at breakfast. My phone rang loudly and I jumped. It was six o clock in the morning, who would call me. Bella, i hoped. I answered extremely cheerful.  
-" Good Morning, what can I do to make your dreams come true?" please be Bella!  
-"Don't shoot the messenger…" Alice…. I sighed.  
-"What do you want?" I loved my sister but after she ran out on my vent last night I wasn't the slightest bit happy with her. She wouldn't even tell me why!  
-"Last night Bella called you and I answered. She wasn't very happy…" WHAT?! Alice had left because of Bella… Bella had called me and ALICE went to her… my anger flared.  
-"Alice…. What happened?" I heard hesitation on the other end. Was there a boy? Was Bella hurt? Was Bella mad at me… WHAT!? _'calm down Edward. You are working yourself up way to quickly, find out then figure out… breathe.' _Stupid no name voice in my head had a point. I waited.  
-"Edward, she left last night." I didn't hear anything else. My heart shattered. She was gone again, this time I hadn't gotten to take her to the airport and hold her before she left for four months. To see the tear I always got to touch before she turned. Why hadn't she said goodbye. I thought last night she felt it, then again those stupid contacts… I should call her, I should follow her, I should…. I didn't know what I should do.  
-"It was her mom Edward. She said she'd call you today. I just thought I'd let you know."  
-" A little late Alice, But thanks." I sank back into my bed glancing at the calendar. August fifth. Four more months. _'134 days'_ no name told me. I smiled. Maybe this year, I'd surprise her and make a visit. That was allowed right? Visits to Alice and my best friend, totally natural. Maybe I'd tell her then, or see how she felt. Hope flooded me gently and I drifted back to sleep.


	4. Visits

BPOV

My mother's health was back up again, but mine wasn't doing so well. School was getting to me and I missed Edward. He'd totally understood when I had called him to explain, but I hadn't talked to him since. Our last email had him worried I was doing too much but it was midterms and I didn't think twice about it. I had this weekend off and today, Wednesday, was my last midterm before our fall break. For some reason I had scored a four day weekend of time off and I was going to rest then. I gathered my jacket and books as I headed out the door. I tripped on the vase of flowers waiting there. I grabbed the note on them and grumbling under my breath pushed the roses back into the vase and set them just inside the door. I walked across campus and finally taking my seat to wait for the test I opened the note.

**'Edward said to make sure you knew we were thinking bout you and know how well you will do on midterms. Also if you do well then we will get you something special.  
Love  
A & E'**something special? Humph like they could make me any less distracted. I glanced at the clock. Five…. I'd be out at eight and I made a mental note to call her then. Now I just had to pass this test.

Alice's car was waiting in my lot when I walked up to my room. Alice stood outside the door, tapping her foot.  
-"you walk any faster?" I smiled at her stubbornly and slowed down.  
-"Nope now that you mention it I'm more tired than I thought. I shouldn't walk so fast."  
-"oh hurry up. I'm irritated enough." I laughed and walked faster.  
-"you and jasper doing okay?"  
-"Yea great. It's my brother I want to kill." I looked at her shocked.  
-"you get a bad email from him or something?" I asked unlocking the door and pushing it open. Instantly I was flung upwards and I couldn't help but screaming in horror as I was squeezed to death. Alice pushed us inside and slammed the door.  
-"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" she growled. My feet touched the ground and the moment I felt stable enough, I smacked his arm.  
-"DAMNIT EDWARD! I NEED TO LIVE!!" I yelled. He held his arm gingerly.  
-"Not my fault if I'm happy to see you!" I studied his eyes and it seemed to. They sparkled like a five year old who was getting a dog.  
-"yes and I have had him all week… so hope you don't mind, but he is staying with you until Sunday." Alice was sliding backwards towards the door. I glared at her for a minute.  
- "Thanks for the lack of warning."  
-"He's the one who wanted to surprise you, so thank him." She shut the door behind her. He looked so happy to see me; his arms were around me in a second. I laughed as he pulled me closer. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I took a deep breath and sighed. I wanted him here but not this weekend, I felt my stress taking over already and I didn't want to spoil his first visit to… wait…. Why was he here, he'd never come before. I leaned back to look at his face.  
-"Why are you here? You never visit?" I blurted out quickly. "I don't mind, I'm just curious." I tacked on quickly before his face fell into the sadness that was coming on.  
-"I missed you like crazy. It's harder for me when you just take flight with no goodbyes you know." He laughed then his smile brightening. "That and I'm here to make sure you get rest. Now have you eaten dinner?" oh, he's here to play big brother, he knew I was going to be sick soon if I didn't stop to breath. I shook my head and he slipped into the kitchen, to make something quickly. If only this was more to him. I sighed, and sunk into the couch. Enjoy playing house while he is here.

EPOV

Her brown eyes smiled in delight back at me and I couldn't help but pull her to me again. After a moment she looked at me. She looked so frail.  
-"Why are you here? You never visit? I don't mind, I'm just curious." I smiled; she wanted to know why I was here. How naïve was she? Didn't she figure out by the tone of my emails that I missed her like crazy? I hadn't officially told her yet so maybe more hints would be enough to slip her into the idea.  
-"I missed you like crazy. It's harder for me when you just take flight with no goodbyes you know." Her face was pale, she'd lost weight. I should have come sooner, but I hadn't wanted to distract her from her tests. '_Play the caretaker; show her how much you want to take care of her.' _Man no name was getting to smart for his own good.  
-"that and I'm here to make sure you get rest. Now have you eaten dinner?" her smile fell a little but she shook her head. I slid into the kitchen to begin making food and she slid into the couch, tilting her head back to rest. She closed her eyes and I longed for them to be open again. What would she do when I told her? Would this friendship be over for good, or would it just grow to something more? _'Stop it Edward. You're going to look panicked and you are freaking me out.'_ I smiled and thought of something to say. I glanced over at her as I finished the sandwiches and soup. I walked to the couch and set the plate down. Her breathing had evened out and she was dozing. She looked so angelic, I watched her for a minute, loving the gentleness in her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up stiffly.  
-"What?"  
-"I was wondering if I should wake you. Do you want to rest or watch a movie?" she bit her lip for a minute, obviously debating.  
-"The Movies are in there." She pointed to a cabinet. "Pick one out and we can watch it." I moved to the cabinet and grabbed one out. I put it in and settled in next to her. She finished her grilled cheese and set the plate on the ground. She tucked her feet up next to her and leaned away from me.  
-"What ya pick?" she asked and I shook my head at her.  
-"Watch…" I pointed up at the screen sitting at the opposite end. She laughed as the main screen played and rolled her eyes at me. I smiled back at her cockily.  
-"I thought you needed something pointless and fluffy. "Not to mention it would bring back the memory of the last time I had seen her.

Her chocolate eyes clouded for a moment and she stumbled to stand up. I reached out for her but she shook her head and headed for that bathroom. A minute later I could hear her vomiting. Stress never did this to her when we'd met. It was only later, when Renee had gotten so sick that it started taking the toll on Bella's health. Now this time of year became hectic for her. Hopefully I'd be helpful. The noise stopped and I got off the couch to get a glass of water. I knocked lightly on the bathroom door. No answer. '_Go to her Edward, be her prince charming.'_ Stupid voice. I opened the door and saw her leaning against the tub, her head tilt back with her hair falling down into it. It was cooling to her, I realized quickly. I set the water down beside her and grabbed a wash cloth. I left for a minute to get some ice and when I returned she was at it again.  
-"Good thing this is your last year at school. No more stressing about tests." She sat back and looked at me, her eyes pleading for the comfort. I sat down next to her and took her hand.  
-"it's my last semester." She muttered. I looked up at her, startled by the tone in her voice.  
-"Well then that's extremely good." Would this be the last time I'd have to go without her. Could I wait to tell her until Christmas when she wouldn't return to this place? "That's extremely good. You'll be on St. Thomas again soon, and then I'll be around to make sure nothing gets you this stressed." She didn't look at me for a moment. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into me. I caught sent of her strawberry shampoo and pressed my lips gently to her head. She looked up at me, surprised by the tenderness of my action and I just smiled down at her. Her eyes melted like butter and she closed them to lean against me.  
-"I want you to enjoy this weekend…" she stated, still avoiding looking at me.  
-"Me too. There is so much I want to do." Like start kissing you to make that sad tone get out of your voice. _'Something's wrong… what is she not saying?' _No name spoke up. I ignored him and smiled at the thought of naming him.  
-"you know Bella, I think I have fully inherited an inner voice that disagrees with my train of thought." She laughed half hearted at that and struggled to stand. Why was she leaving me?  
-"I should think of a name for him… what is he like?"  
-"annoying." I stood up to wrapping my arm around her shoulders again. "And usually very proper, even when I don't want him to be." She thought for a moment while we walked back to the couch. I settled her into me, not allowing her the chance to choose to move to the other end of the couch. She nodded with a smile and sat up to look at me.  
-"Name him Tony. Because your name is gentlemanly and you don't want to be a gentleman, and tony is but his name shouldn't sound that. Plus it goes with your middle name." I laughed. I pictured my voice nodding in agreement with her.  
-"I think he likes it. "I informed her. She settled back onto my leg, bringing up her right arm to rest on my leg.

Soon her breathing evened and when the movie was finished, I adjusted her so I could stand without waking her. I cradled her into my arms and carried her into her room. She had a queen size bed, with a burgundy cover over it. I set her softly on the left side and walked around to pull back the covers on the right. I retrieved her and brought her around. Tucking her in softly like my mother used to do to me. I kissed her forehead and headed for the living room. I'd sleep there for the weekend.  
-"Edward?" her voice was faint. I glanced at her, and she rolled over to face me. "stay." Her eyes were still closed, was she awake or sleeping. _'Be a gentleman Edward. You'll have other times with her. Go to the living room….'_ Stupid smart Tony. I gave her one longing look, wanting to crawl in next to her and cradle her to me. Then I walked back out to the living room.


	5. A Day at Home

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

BPOV

I woke up with a start. I was in my clothes and my bed. What had happened yesterday? I groaned sitting up, my body ached and my throat was dry. Was Edward here? Had he really been with me in the bathroom yesterday? Oh god no… please no! My door creaked open and in popped the bronze hair and green eyes. My heart leapt and I rolled over to bury my face in my pillow. He laughed and crawled up on the bed next to me. He handed me a plate of toast and smiled.  
-"It's got cinnamon on it, your all time fav." I smiled at him, wanting to kiss his check. Why did he have to be so damn perfect all the time? I took a bit of it and smiled.  
-"So what is on the agenda for today? Have you been around the town yet?" he nodded  
-"I have been here for about a week already. You were my last site to see, and you are stuck with me until Saturday. That is unless you get as sick of me as Alice. Did you know I was the reason she chose to come back to the main land?" I nodded with a laugh.  
-"I actually did. Though I don't know how…" I laid back, starring at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his flannel pants hung loosely to his legs. "When did you start working out." I kept my face straight, not wanting to drool any. He laughed and pushed my shoulder. His physical contact had gotten a lot more suggestive, maybe he was into me after all. Or maybe I was just being hopeful.  
-"let's go down to the French quarters tonight and get a few drinks. If I remember correctly you turned twenty one three weeks ago." Me and Edward drinking together, staying alone at my apartment... heavenly, to bad I was sick.  
-"I don't know how I'll feel if I over exert myself." I frowned at him, but his smile grew.  
-"That's why you shall stay in bed all day and not get out until you have to get ready."  
-"And what are you going to do?" I didn't want him to be bored here. His first visit and I wasn't going to be much fun. This would be the last time I would see him for awhile to, but he didn't know that did he. He moved closer.  
-"Stay in bed with my best friend who I have missed so much." His smile was radiant. He grabbed my hand and held onto it. "I have a lot to tell you, but it can wait, tell me everything you haven't in your emails." So I did. Leaving out the one major thing I wasn't ready to tell him. He laughed at my stories of school and held my hand for a long time. Continually scooting closer to me. Finally eight o'clock came around and I got up to get ready. He went to the living room to get ready as well.  
I chose a pair of jeans and a deep blue halter. I threw on some sneakers hoping that I looked okay. I didn't bother with make-up or doing my hair. I just let my brown hair hang limply past my shoulders. I glanced a peak in the living room and spied Edward humming softly to himself, he was debating on which shirt to wear. I flung the door open all the way and he stopped humming immediately to look at me.  
-"You look amazing." He meant it, his eyes traveling over me repeatedly. I picked up a cream sweater and a white t-shirt. I handed him the clothes.  
-"thanks." He reached out to push a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I blushed and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. When I turned around he was standing right behind me. His hands grabbed my waist to steady me. Our eyes locked and the moment was nothing be AWKWARD!  
-"heh." He let his hands drop and took a few steps back. I'm sorry but heh?  
-"are you ready?" I asked lightly. He nodded and took my hand.

**You guys liking it so far?? lemme know. i have more chapters already wrote so lemme know if you like it or what you think should happen?**

-Hali-


	6. A Night Out

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

EPOV  
I knew I wasn't drunk. Tipsy, yes, but not drunk. Tony had shut it about an hour ago and my hands rarely left Bella's body. Her cheeks were bright with red and I didn't care why. She'd smile at me and my breathing would stop. She'd lean closer and my heart would stutter. A few guys she knew from school had come up to talk to her. Apparently she rarely was seen out, especially without Alice in tow. I didn't mind that fact, until the guys started talking about school and attempting to pick up conversations with her. At these moments my hands often found their ways to her hips and my eyes to the guy's eyes. They seemed shocked and quickly walked away. She had stopped drinking after her first margarita and had switched over to coca cola. She had used driving as an excuse.  
-"DANCE!" I finally demanded of her. A slow song had come on and I wanted her close to me. She shook her head in silent laughter.  
-"I don't dance well. Especially for the slow songs."  
-"It's all in the leading." I pulled her to the floor and dragged her close. She fit against my body perfectly. She was warm. I breathed in her scent. After a few songs I realized that her shoulders had slung forward and she was moving very sluggish. She was exhausted.  
-"Let's get you home…" I spoke to her softly. She nodded gradually and I wrapped my arm around her to help support her.

I opened the apartment door for her as she passed I felt all of my emotions for her come crashing into me. The four years of watching her. The anticipation for the glimpse of her through the terminal, the last month of waiting to tell her, and the pain of waiting another month or so waiting to tell her. I couldn't wait anymore.  
-"Bella…" my voice cracked from fear and pain. She looked at me expectantly. I closed the door and leaned my back against it. She gasped and rushed towards me. I guess the emotions I'd hidden for so long were evading my grasp and sliding onto my face. Her eyes echoed worried.  
"Edward are you okay?" Her hands found my face turning to look into it. _'Edward this is not the moment'_ damn it Tony was back. I clasped her hands.  
-" Bella I need you."  
-" I'm here Edward."  
-No I mean…I love you." The moment froze and her body stiffened.  
"W…Wh…..wHAT?" she stuttered. This wasn't what I expected. My heart stopped.

This wasn't rejection at least, just shock. I could live with shock, for the moment. _'It was too soon… she wasn't expecting it. You could have worked your way up…'_ Tony went rambling on and on again. Screw you Tony.  
-" Bella… Isabella Swan. I am in love with you." I placed both hands on her face, tilting her face towards mine. Tears were glistening around the brim. She closed her eyes.  
-" Bella please, look at me." I begged. This wasn't what I'd expected. Most girls my age would have processed this already. This was Bella though, and she wasn't my age. I grasped at any excuse why she wasn't answering.  
"Bella…" she opened her eyes and smiled. I felt the wave of relief as I leaned into her face and pressed my lips to hers. Her arms twisted their way up and around my neck. I pulled her closer to me, my blood pumping through me. This moment had taken too long to reach. Her body's warmth enclosed me. This was my Utopia. I hoisted her body up to meet me better and she wrapped her legs around me. I walked slowly to her room and lay her gently on her bed. I nuzzled my nose against her cheek, breathing in her scent.  
-"I love you Bella…" I whispered in her ear before turning my lips back to hers, letting our bodies take over. Committing myself to her fully.


	7. Complications

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**BPOV

I woke up with a start. A heavy arm cradled me back and I realized that last night had been real. I felt his bare chest against my back and I panicked. I slid out of the bed and realized that I had p.j. pants and a t-shirt in a chair by the window. I grabbed them and pulled them on quickly. I smoothed a pillow and laid it where I had been under his arm. That could work for awhile. I walked to the bathroom and heated it up. 'Don't think yet Bella. Don't let yourself think. Feel the water.' I concentrated on the heat, letting my mind and body relax. My body was sore, and I hope it would go away. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel right now, I had kept this part of relationships out of my life until now, and with this, I didn't know what to think. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I pulled my hair up into a pony and pulled my pajamas back on. I felt my bare feet against the carpet, and I walked over to the couch. I sat down and pulled my knees up to me. With my eyes closed I let my mind go and it all engulfed me within minutes.  
'_why now? Was he drunk? Did I take advantage of him? What if he meant it? Could he really love me? Was he taking advantage of me? Will he regret it? Does he really love me? What about this winter? What will he do when I tell him? Where does this put us….' _  
My heart beat was pounding, more like spazzing and I could feel the hyperventilation on its way. My bed room door creaked and I glanced back behind me. He stood there looking at me, he had put on a pair of boxers, I smiled as I recognized Scooby doo on them. I loved him, I knew I did, that I always had. He was beautiful, funny, charming, caring, and just all around amazing. But this was all at once and now with my graduation, the job offer, and my promise to Jacob. Why had he waited so long to tell me?  
"Bella?" His eyes questioning my face in worry as he sat down next to me. I turned my face away, but not before he noticed I was crying. His face fell. He leaned forward and kissed away a tear.  
-"Bella tell me why you're sad!" he demanded an answer, pulling me onto his lap. I needed to know what this all meant. I needed Alice. Could I really go to Alice and talk to about what her brother and I did last night. I rested my head on his shoulder. I will not sob, I will not break down.  
-"Why now Edward? Were you drunk? Did I take advantage? Why now?" The words flooded out of my mouth before I could bit them back. He stared at me a moment before pulling me closer again.  
-"You left quite quickly last time I was with you. I would of told you at the party but you're eyes… I would of waited till you came back at Christmas but I couldn't keep hiding it anymore. I took advantage of your surprise but I wasn't drunk." He hesitated and leaned back to stare at me again.  
-" Do you regret it? Is this bad?" his face filled with doubt and his green eyes fogged with worry. I took a deep breath and shook my head.  
-" No Edward this just complicates things a bit…" I bit my lower lip "More like a lot. " I kissed his cheek and met his eyes. "Do you regret it Edward?"  
-"No Bella, I love you. I have for the last four years. I'll prove it to you when you come back to the resort. Now, please tell me what is wrong?" I went to push away. I couldn't be in his arms for this. His happiness was colossal and he was leaving me to tear it away from him. He tensed his arms against me moving.  
-"No, I want to hold you Bella." He refused to let go of me.  
-"Edward…" my tone hard-bitten, no way I would look at him now.  
-"Tell me Bella... as long as you know i love you, and we are together... i can handle it..."  
-"That's why i know you won't be able to handle it." i looked at the floor as his arms tensed.  
-"What do you mean Bella?"  
-"Edward, we wont be together for awhile... I made a promise, and..." no no no... I couldn't start the sobbing now. I fought hard and knew i was losing. The shudders took over and the tears fell. I gasped in air and i could feel Edward's hands on my back. Struggling to sooth me.  
-"Bella, Bella please." his voice made it worse. It was laid deeply with fear.  
-"I told Jacob. I told him I'd take it. I promised. Edward I didn't know you felt the same. I didn't know. I'm sorry." The emotion took over as he clung to me, holding me close.  
-"I don't understand... Please."  
-"I'm not going back to St. Thomas when I graduate. Jacob and I...I'm sorry. I love you." I grasped for his shoulders and he pulled me in. Shaking he kissed me on the mouth, and i felt his tears. The pain that swept through me was devasting.  
_'Why now!? Why not then?!'_ my mind screamed loudly as we clung to each other.

**what is the verdict? any one have any ideas? i know i do... Lemme hear your thoughts..**

Thanks a bunch

-Hali-


	8. Decisions

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter Eight- The decisions

EPOV

I couldn't grasp it all. For the most part I understood it had something to do with Jacob Black, who was back at the resort on St. Thomas still. Had he gotten here first? But she said she loved me. Bella wouldn't make a promise to someone she didn't love. Nor would she have allowed last night. None of this was going to get settled until we both calmed down. '_I told you, I told you not now.' _Tony had known it all along, which meant I had to. I took a few deep breathes and let my thoughts slow down. I forced myself to look at her. Her pain etched into her entire being. I rubbed her back, begging that she would calm down, that she would explain to me, and mentally agreeing with Tony that I would personally eradicate Jacob Black the moment my plane landed on Sunday Morning. She finally sat back away from me. I gave her a light smile, her eyes were swollen and streaks of red ran down her cheeks. I loved this, the way her brown eyes looked at me, holding back nothing, the love for me pouring through me.  
-"Please Bella… are you and Jacob…."  
-"NO! It's just friendship with us, I've always had feelings for you." She grabbed my hand and held it to her heart.  
-"Jacob approached me a few nights before the party. He was offered a job position at a chateau on the outskirts of London. They had offered him a position as customer service director, and he was keen to accept, with one exception…"  
-"you." I couldn't help but feel the rage rip through me. She shook her head no.

-" They didn't have an event coordinator. I've been asking Carlisle for the position for a year. I wanted it for this winter, and Carlisle wanted to give it to me but Lauren, well Lauren wouldn't consider anything else, even though she wants to be moved into the accounting division." My fury was eating at me. I added Lauren to my list of people to ruin when I got back.  
-"But Lauren knew you wanted it, and that if you didn't get it, you'd jump at the first offer that came your way." She nodded and pointed to me.  
-"I guess you could say that this is kinda your fault." She showed a weak smile. "but she didn't think that it would come from Jacob. Jacob begged me, but I was waiting for you. It was the hardest decision I had to make. I asked him to give me the summer and he agreed. Carlisle encouraged it, he helped set it all up. My year to year contract, in case the spot opened here, I would only be gone until my contract is up. I haven't told Alice yet either. But now, I promised him Edward. This will be good for me in some ways, and the contract." This was all she was that upset about. We could handle this, we'd find a way. I kissed her in relief. She welcomed the kissed surprisingly and I laughed as I felt her throw more force into it. I pushed away, gazing into her eyes.  
-"We can do this Bella…I'll just talk to Carlisle, and make arrangements to go with you."  
-"Edward the application process closed in September. Jacob had already gotten me the job, I said yes when I got back in August." She leaned against me again, and I embraced her thinking about other possibilities. I hated the best one I could come up with, but we'd made it through the last four years.

-"I've gone months without seeing you before, it's hard, but we can do it." I tried to sound strong and confident, even though I hated this with all my heart.  
-"I'll just come see you again before you leave for London. I'll visit you there as often as I can. Eventually Lauren will give in, and if she thinks you're gone then it will come quicker." My body was exhausted, and my heart was still dealing with the grief. It would be easier this time, I knew she loved me and she knew I loved her and now I needed to take advantage of the fact I was here for one more night. I smiled at her coyly and slowly trailed my fingers over her legs.  
"We can do this Bella. We will do this." I leaned in to kiss her again. I felt her giving in, and I took advantage of pulling her onto me.  
-"Edward I love you."  
-"I love you too Bella. We'll take it one day at a time." She nodded, kissing me this time. I cradled her to me, loving the feel of her in my arms, savoring the way she kissed me tenderly. She stopped kissing me for a moment to look at me and then back at the bedroom door, following my thoughts.  
-"No offense Edward, but if I had known how good it felt to sleep with someone, I would be more of a flirt then Jessica." I laughed at her before the thought fully registered.  
-" Hold up. Are you telling me that last night was…"  
-"My first time? Yes it was." I groaned jokingly.  
-"Now I feel like a jerk. Not only have I taken your virginity, I've been shown up by and out preformed." She laughed and playfully smacked my arm.  
-"You'll have all day and most of tonight to make it up to me."  
-"I don't know about that one. You are already way better than I am, I don't know if I want to give you the practice." She scoffed at me.  
-"Honey, maybe you should jump at the chance to teach me." Hmmm that sounded good indeed. '_Hey Dummy! Maybe you should feed her food before you intend on limiting the rest of your weekend to physical activites. Or maybe plan some type of outing so you aren't too big of a pig. NOT THAT I BLAME YOU!' _I smiled at Tony's words.  
-"As amazing as that offer sounds, Tony thinks that we should plan breakfast and an outing before anything else." She pouted and I leaned forward to kiss her. Big mistake, that turned out to be. I ignored Tony's arguments for the rest of the day, and it was spent in her bed.

BPOV

I listened to Edward talking about the plan and I knew he was trying to convince himself more than me. I just nodded and listened, I wanted it to be true. We had waited this long to be together, one or two more years till we could be together for good. He kissed me again and I realized that I hadn't really told him without the hysterics yet.

-"Edward I love you."  
-"I love you too Bella. We'll take it one day at a time." I knew that's what he meant and wanted, but I didn't believe it. I ignored it. Today was all we had left. I leaned and kissed him, ready to do whatever he asked of me. He babied me then, wraping his arms carefully around me in his lap, kissing me with purpose. The urge flooded me and I leaned back.  
-"No offense Edward, but if I had known how good it felt to sleep with someone, I would be more of a flirt then Jessica." He laughed light heartedly and I was confused. Did he not get that I had been saving myself for this moment, for him to take away all of my childhood innocence. This was the one topic he never let us discuss before.  
-" Hold up. Are you telling me that last night was…"  
-"My first time? Yes it was." He let out a joking groan, I could hear a bit of relief and excitement in his voice. Well at least he knew my past. Would he share his?  
-"Now I feel like a jerk. Not only have I taken your virginity, I've been shown up by and out preformed." What did this mean? How many other girls? Oh no don't show panic, laugh it off. I smacked his arm in anger but not as hard as I really wanted to. How many Edward?  
-"You'll have all day and most of tonight to make it up to me."  
-"I don't know about that one. You are already way better than I am, I don't know if I want to give you the practice." Not what I was talking about… stupid subtle hints didn't get me anywhere. Switch trains and ask later, I decided suddenly.  
-"Honey, maybe you should jump at the chance to teach me." Let him want me now, ask him later when he wasn't here to kiss me and distract me. His smile grew. WHY?  
-"As amazing as that offer sounds, Tony thinks that we should plan breakfast and an outing before anything else." What is he playing at? Tony is supposed to be a gentleman and gentleman do what the woman they love wanted. I felt the pout crossing my face, and looked up at him. He leaned forward to kiss me and I jumped at the opportunity. I held him to me, finally pushing him away from all thoughts of other more gentlemen like activities. He carried me back to the bed room and there I spent the day learning ways that drove him crazy. What was I going to do when he left tomorrow night?

**Due to school i am behind on where i wish i was on posting these chapters for you. Though hopefully i have appeased some peoples thoughts about what is going on? i am writting chapter twelve as we speak soooo if you have anything you want to see happen lemme know n' i can back track. I thank all you guys reading my story, it makes me super happy :-D! also if someone would tell me how i can post the drawing my friend did of Bella's Masquerade dress. it is pretty!  
-Hali-**


	9. One More Week

**Chapter Nine – One more week.**

EPOV

The plane landed at last and I was one of the first ones off. Bella stood off to the side of the gate biting at her lip, looking in the completely opposite direction. Alice was nearby with Jasper and she waved as I darted through the Terminal. I dropped my bags in a second and was kissing Bella in the next. At first she pushed away from me, I struggled to continue the kiss before her laughter made it impossible.  
-"You know Edward you should probably let the girl see it's you before kissing them. For all I knew you were some random guy who had mistaken me for someone else." I laughed to, the girl had a point. For once Tony seemed to disagree. '_Edward if you don't start kissing her again, I swear I will torment you way more then I already do.'_ I gave her a crooked grin, sliding my hands down to her waist and tugging her closer.  
-"My gentleman side seems to think that it is perfectly okay to make out with this perfect stranger…In fact he is quite insistant on it." She rolled her eyes at this mockingly.  
-"Yes cause that is so Tony." But she obliged to my wish and wrapped her arms up around my neck. When I finally had to breathe she laid her head against my chest and shook with laughter.  
-"I totally cannot believe I just watched you guys make out for ten minutes!" Alice's bell like voice ruined the moment. I glared at her and let go of Bella to hug her. She was still short and her brown hair was spiked in every direction.  
-"Hey Jasper, what's happening?" I asked over Alice's shoulder.  
-"Not much Edward. I'm happy to be going back to the resort." I grimaced at this. Christmas was two weeks away, and this was the last week I had with Bella until April.

Jacob had already left when I returned from my first trip and the news that Bella would not be returning had been spread already. Lauren seemed hopeful and I resented her more and more. Both my parents were upset with the way Lauren was performing at the resort but Esme had found that firing her would be harder than thought. Lauren's father did a lot of business with the resort branches and Lauren hinted at the fact it was because she worked her. I despised her for every word or look she gave me.

Bella's hand wrapped around mine, and I smiled at her.  
-"I missed you more than ever." Her words were soft and tender. Like the emotion behind them couldn't fully escape and I knew what she meant. We walked out to the car with Alice and Jasper, I slid into the back with Bella. Alice decided that she could afford some time with me, I wasn't driving her crazy yet. I figured it would be better NOT to tell her that for once she was driving me crazy, I just wanted to be with Bella. But I knew that would offend her. So I just kept Bella close. Dinner seemed to be a good idea, Bella and Alice and Jasper had done this so many times they order someone else's food order and when the waiter came back they threw him off by pointing at the other person when he went to hand the plate off. I enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere it gave us. We left about ten so they could close and Bella and I were dropped off at her place. I opened the door for her and took her coat.  
-"So here we are again." She sighed and looked back at me. Instantly I knew she felt awkward and I laughed.  
-"Come here, you." I motioned with my index finger, grabbing her waist with my other hand. She rolled her eyes at me, but laughed. The effect I had been going for. I gave her an overdue kiss, and we stayed that way for a while. Perfectly content. She finally stepped back to gaze up at me and I looked around her apartment. I faltered for a minute. It was almost completely empty.  
-"Were you robbed?" Her laughter exploded as she placed her hands on my face to look at her.  
-"I leave for London in a week Edward. Most of it is in storage."  
-"SHHHH! Bella love, I am profoundly trying to forget that factor." I gave her another kiss, this one on the tip of her nose. It crinkled and she looked up at me expectantly.  
-"I'm tired from that flight Bella, how about we hit the…" I paused and thought of something. "You do have a bed still, because if not that will make this week extremely unique not to mention the difficulties and the aches." She pushed away from me, her enjoyment at my banter lighting the room.  
-"This way, Mr. Cullen, I'll take you to your room." She yanked on my arm and dragged me to the bedroom. I took everything but my boxers off quickly before glancing at her. She was starring out the window, her camisole strap slipping down her shoulder. I walked over and kissed her shoulder before tugging it up to her.

-"I love you." I whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. I swept her up and tossed her on the bed.  
-"Edward Cullen, I never thought of you as the man who would throw his women around." I smiled evilly at her then.  
-"Only when all other forms of abuse require more energy than I have left." My voice toned a little bit of regret.

BPOV

I waited a few days after he arrived to mention my question. We were coming out of a shop and he stopped to look off into the distance. I wanted to catch him off guard.  
-"Edward, how many women have you slept with?" he gulped and looked at me, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Maybe off guard wasn't the way to do this. He might have gone into shock.

-"How long have you been thinking about that?" the irritation swelled up inside my chest and I locked eyes with him defiantly.  
-"Since I told you I was a virgin." I had nothing to lie about, and even if there had been others, I would have told him. "Look if you don't tell me I am going to assume I need to be tested!" whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out. He stared at me, bothered by my forwardness.  
-"Bella, does it matter?" Was he stupid? Would I have asked if I didn't want to know? Would I have embarrassed myself if I didn't care? Maybe it wasn't just subtle hints; maybe he just didn't like this topic. I had a right to know. I couldn't answer him, so I just kept my eyes locked with his waiting. He gave in.  
-"You would be my third." He looked away again, blushing slightly. Third wasn't horrible, but could I ask who the others were. Did I want to know? No, not now at least. That topic would be on his terms.  
-"Okay." I shrugged and my hand in his, we started walking again. He studied me carefully before speaking again.  
-"Is that all you want to know?" I nodded without looking at him.  
-"You can tell me whatever else whenever you are ready." He stopped and since I kept walking it sent a jerk through my arm. "What the hell Edward?" I turned back to him and saw him smiling. He pulled me in close and smiled down at me.  
-"You are the most absurd, beautiful, and amazingly wonderful woman I have ever met. I love you more than any man could love another woman." He said it with complete honesty and I was blushing in seconds.  
-"I'm not all that great Edward." SERIOUSLY, had he seen a mirror lately? He didn't hear me. He bent down to kiss me, all intimate and such. Did he not realize we were still on the street.  
-"Edward…" I muttered my lips against his still. He pulled back smiling at me.  
-"I know, too much pda." He took my hand and continued walking.


	10. Different Directions

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter Ten- Different directions**

APOV

Christmas on the island was usually my favorite time of year. Not this year. Lauren was giddy and moving around the resort with cheer. She'd only messed up how many weddings? Not to mention the mood the entire resort seemed to be in. When we had first gotten onto the island, he'd seemed cheerful but as the holidays progressed it was all gloom. Emmett had finally proposed to Rosalie, she'd accepted of course, but refused to let anyone but Bella plan the wedding. This had put Emmett in a foul mood of course and now everyone avoided him when they could. Edward worked hard and his piano never seemed more in tune. Tonight I entered the lounge secretly. It was after hours, being three a.m. and all. The notes floated and I thought I caught the lyrics he was mumbling.

"Every little thing she does is magic.  
Everything she do just turns me on…  
even thought my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on.

I resolve to call her up a 1000 times a day  
and ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
but my silent fears have gripped me  
long before I reach the phone  
long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?"

**ARGH!** Why was he being so depressed. It was like she had left him with no intention of coming back again. But Police did describe the situation pretty darn well. Everything about this song screamed Bella/Edward.  
-"You know you shouldn't be up this late Edward." I spoke softly. Edward stopped and looked at me. His eyes blazed and the green of them were shadowed by the circles around them.  
-"Alice, why is it harder now?"  
-"I don't know Edward. Maybe because you're so used to her being here right now?" I hated to see him like this, but it was worse imagining what she may be like at the moment.  
"I should go to bed now." He stood slowly, and I saw he was crying. I knew him well enough to let him go and pretend I hadn't seen it. I hoped Lauren would get her legs broken or something. I missed Bella to and I had been with her nonstop the last five plus years. .

BPOV

The chateau was beautiful, Jacob had the cab door open before it had fully stopped. I was yanked out into his arms. The smile on his face was impossible to not return and I caught myself grinning from ear to ear back at him. My things were emptied immediately from the trunk and Jacob took my hand easily. He led the way in to the Chateau, pointing at this and that, talking a mile a minute. After the grand tour he unlocked my room. It was a large room with my own kitchen. Jacob's would be just across the hall, I had a few days to settle in, so I just kicked off my shoes and threw my book bag down. I raced to the phone and quickly dialed the international number to the St. Thomas. It was one of the few phone calls I had promised to make to him.  
-"Ritz-Carlton St. Thomas Jessica speaking how may I help you." I cringed at the falseness in her voice.  
-"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Edward Cullen." I started making list in my head what to tell him first.  
-"I'm sorry, but Mr. Cullen has retired for the evening."  
-" I promise it is okay to call up to his room. He is expecting this call."  
-"I'm afraid Mr. Cullen isn't in his room ma'am. He is entertaining in the lounge."  
-"Oh, okay thank you. I'll try again later." I hung up checking my watch. It was two thirty a.m. there. I pulled out my laptop and wrote him a quick email. I left a detailed description of everything I could remember, then moved into how much I loved him and that I had called and he had been out and I hope he enjoyed himself. I ended with that I couldn't wait to see him again in April. Jacob was at the door by then and I quickly signed off after sending it.  
-"Come on in Jake! I didn't lock it." The door opened and Jacob walked in with some food. I laughed at him as he set it on the bed between us.  
-"you are going to love it here Bella. It's perfect." I smiled at him, '_almost'_ I told myself. My heart ached a little. Jacob was chattering on and on again, it was easy to follow along. Eventually he left and I pulled out a shirt I had stolen out of Edward's suitcase before we left the airport going separate directions. The sweet scent of him was intoxicating and I fell asleep holding it up to my face.

EPOV

She hadn't called last night. The exhaustion was killing me as I had waited for her call. The receptionist couldn't remember anyone calling for me last night and Lauren was flitting around me like no other. _' Edward be nice to her!' _Tony warned. I don't want to be Tony, She is why there is no Bella._ 'Right… well I have no defense to that, but be nice anyways, maybe you can convince her to take a different job. You have a year.' _You know I was really getting tired of Tony always having a good point. Despite the fact he was my inner gentleman, he often proved to be smarter than me, and I guess that meant I was smarter than I thought? It always gets confusing with Tony. After my shift of running the front desk I returned to my room to shower and change for dinner with my family. I was rummaging through one of my suit cases when I found her hoodie shoved to the bottom with a note attached.

Dear love,  
I have stolen a memento of you that is in London now with me, I thought it only fair I give you something of mine.  
x0x0x  
Yours

Her letters were perfect and the hoodie's aroma invaded all of my senses. I got an idea and checked my email. Sure enough there waiting for me was a long email talking about everything she'd seen so far. I smiled, feeling slightly better, the phone rang and I jumped with hope.  
-"Edward speaking?"

-"Yes Edward it is Lauren. I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite?" oh thank god I had family.  
-"Thanks Lauren but I already have plans." I hung up quickly and hurried on my way down to dinner. Lauren was going above and beyond this season, and I would go insane soon if it didn't stop.


	11. New Bonds

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**a longer chapter...**

**Chapter Eleven- New Bonds**

BPOV

It was my first day off in a month and a half, and only because Jacob insisted on it. A knock on my door at noon, shook me from my dream of Edward. I stared groggily at my ceiling, hoping to fade back into sleep, but the knock repeated and I sat up slowly.  
-"Bells, honey, you awake." Jacob was seriously waking me up? 'Take a day off Bells. You need the rest.' And he was knocking on my door. I shuffled to the door and opened it. Jacob laughed at my expression and walked in, shutting the door as I walked away.  
-"I was hoping to do something but I think I underestimated how much you needed this day off." I smiled at him, sinking back onto my bed. He was studying me and I was suddenly aware of the short shorts I was wearing. Jacob seemed to hear my thoughts and looked the other way.  
-"Thanks for taking care of me Jacob." I had noticed he'd brought food up with him. I pulled a box towards me.  
-"That's what friends are for Bella. Or have you forgotten that in your work obsession." He gave me his lopsided grin that always filled me with warmth.  
-"Anyways," He continued. "I got an email from Embry today, you wouldn't BELIEVE what's the drama at St. Thomas is right now." I laughed, and leaned forward in anticipation.  
-" Apparently, the other day Embry was in the library and he heard a ruckus outside the door. So being Embry he opens it on Lauren and Edward, FIGHTING." My breathing stopped immediately. Did Jacob know about Edward and I? Hadn't I mentioned it? No, no, I don't think I had.  
-"Embry said they were fighting about getting back together. Edward swore up and down that it was done and had been for a few years, you remember when they dated? Probably not, it was pretty hot and heavy for a while, before you came, I think. Anyways they sat there arguing over and over and Edward wouldn't tell her why. Finally she smacked him, and he smiled. Out right smiled. This just pissed Lauren off more and she grabbed his neck and kissed him. It took him a good ten minutes to get her off him too. Then she got all mad and started screaming about how he had some little slut on the side and what not. Bells you okay?" My fists were clinging onto the edge of my bed and I was breathing heavily, near hyperventilation. I was gasping for breath the moment his hands touched my back, he was talking to me; trying to calm down I staggered my breath, attempting to slow it. I smiled at him apologetically. He stared at me, worried and not convinced.  
-"Bells are you doing okay lately? Are you working too hard, what?"  
-"I'm sorry Jacob. I guess I'm just tired and worn out. Guess I'm getting a bit homesick. Think I might take some early time off and go to St. Thomas." Jacob looked at me thoughtfully.  
-"You hooked up." He said finally. I knew I was numb when I looked at him. No thoughts rushed to explain.  
-"You're dating too I bet." How did he know all this?  
-"Bound to happen I guess." He shrugged and rubbed my shoulders. We both sat thinking for awhile.

_'Lauren… hot and heavy with Lauren? Why wouldn't he have told me and why were they fighting. His email yesterday hadn't said anything about it, but Embry was usually a really reliable resource. I want to talk to Edward NOW! What time is it?'  
_The phone on the table rang, scaring both of us out of our thoughts, and Jacob leaned over to answer it. There was a moment pause before he nodded.  
-"Thanks Cassidy, we'll be down in a minute." Jacob dropped it back on the receiver.  
-"Bella get dressed, I'll meet you in the hall way in five minutes. There is a package waiting for you downstairs." I looked at him for further explanation, but he walked out of my room. I pulled on some jeans and a black sweater. Very few people had seen me out of work clothes. I brushed my hair slowly and by the time I got out into the hallway Jacob was leaning against the wall across the way, waiting for me. Something was up and I looked up at him warily. He led the way to the lobby, and when we got to the last of the stairs he blocked the door a minute.  
-"If you ever need a break from someone, say something, like turtle." I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was joking or if I should launch into twenty questions about what was going on. He sighed, grabbing my hand. He fingers were warm around mine as he led the way to the lobby. I turned right to go to the front desk but Jacob was headed left towards the dining area.

-"Jake where are we…" I stopped dead in the door way. Speak of the devil, Edward was sitting at a table with Alice talking quietly. Jake looked at me expectantly. What was going on? It wasn't even March yet. Jake started back towards me and I tugged my hand free backing up slowly.  
-"You okay?" he mouthed, knowing that Edward hadn't seen us yet. I shook my head and bolted.  
-"BELLA!" Jacob yelled as I hit the stairs running.  
-"TURTLE!!" I screamed back over my shoulder. I thought I heard laughter behind me, I didn't stop to see whose. Now Edward knew I knew he was here, and I had to run fast. After all those years of racing across the beach I knew that he would catch up to me soon if I didn't out smart him. Within seconds I thought I heard his light footsteps beating on the stairs beneath me. One word pounded through my mind, 'Lauren' if I stopped for one second, I knew that I would face him hurtfully and lash out. I didn't want to fight. I needed to be alone. I hit floor four and knew he was two levels down. I slipped through the door and closed it as quietly as I could before running for the elevator. I waited, my eyes on the door for him to appear, but he didn't. It must have worked well. The doors opened and my mouth dropped. The tall, built body was not one I expected in this elevator. The dark skin made his teeth even whiter and in that moment i realized how beautiful he was. He smiled at me and held out his hand.  
-"Let's get out of here for a while Bells." He winked at me and I nodded taking his hand and letting myself be pulled into the elevator.  
-"Thanks Jake. I can't see him right now."  
-"I know, I understand." With that silence fell between us.

JPOV

Did this girl not realize how beautiful she was, and the nerve of her opening the door dressed like this, taunting me out right. She was walking away now and I shook my head and shut the door. _'Keep it friendly Jacob, Bella isn't into you like that.' _I followed her to the bed and lay the boxes on it.  
-"I was hoping to do something but I think I underestimated how much you needed this day off." I should of made her do this a long time ago, but she was so happy to be doing her job it felt like a crime. I was studying her, to see the extent of her exhaustion when she looked down at herself awkwardly. I looked away politely, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.  
-"Thanks for taking care of me Jacob." She spoke lightly leaning forward to get a box of food. We usually spent one meal like this every day. Bella never seemed to mind it and I jumped at the chance to spoil her.  
-"That's what friends are for Bella. Or have you forgotten that in your work obsession." I flashed the grin I knew would make her smile back at me, a glow in her eyes. I wondered why I had that effect sometimes.  
-"Anyways," I hurried to talk to her. Maybe home things would cheer her up "I got an email from Embry today, you wouldn't BELIEVE what's the drama at St. Thomas is right now." She leaned forward in her laughter, her hair falling into her face, her eyes hidden for now.  
-" Apparently, the other day Embry was in the library and he heard a ruckus outside the door. So being Embry he opens it on Lauren and Edward, FIGHTING." Her laughter caught in her throat. Oh no… maybe she didn't want to hear this, but I had already started. I continued cautiously, thinking every sentence and debating whether or not it would be okay.  
-"Embry said they were fighting about getting back together. Edward swore up and down that it was done and had been for a few years, you remember when they dated? Probably not, it was pretty hot and heavy for a while, before you came, I think. Anyways they sat there arguing over and over and Edward wouldn't tell her why. Finally she smacked him, and he smiled. Out right smiled. This just pissed Lauren off more and she grabbed his neck and kissed him. It took him a good ten minutes to get her off him too. Then she got all mad and started screaming about how he had some little slut on the side and what not. Bells you okay?" Her body was hard and she was gripping tightly onto the edge of the bed. For a moment she stopped breathing; I was about to panic when she started gasping, drowning in the air around her. I didn't know which one was worse. I rushed next to her, comforting her with the rub of my hands against her shirt. My own heart shuttered in delight with the contact. I whispered into her ear lightly.  
-"Breathe Bella honey, it'll be okay, I'm here for you. It's okay." I tried to coo her softly like a child, she struggled for a minute and started to stagger her breathing, attempting to calm down. She smiled up at me, sorrow filling her eyes. I looked at her, knowing I didn't want to admit what I was thinking.  
-"You hooked up." I wish I could build a wall against my thoughts, to keep them in my head. But then again we all saw how that worked out for China. Sure enough her brown eyes flashed vacantly when she looked at me again.  
-"You're dating too I bet." Like I said, I needed a wall, or maybe an electric fence.  
-"Bound to happen I guess." Would I ever shut up or would she ever talk. If she would explain or confirm or anything to fill this deathly awkward silence of my breaking heart I would be ever so obliged. Change the subject!  
-"Bells are you doing okay lately? Are you working too hard, what?"  
-"I'm sorry Jacob. I guess I'm just tired and worn out. Guess I'm getting a bit homesick. Think I might take some early time off and go to St. Thomas." Run back to Edward?

I couldn't bring myself to believe that Bella would be that naive. I mean I understand why she fell for Edward, I'm sure if I didn't have testosterone or a penis or neither of the two, I would be into Edward Cullen too. That entire family was gorgeous and caring. Edward was like a gift wrapped present from God to all women, saying sorry for all the rest of us gutless, jerks of men on this earth. But that was besides the point. If she had Edward, which she had to, by the way he treated Lauren, then why would she have come here with me? Was she crazy or was she just unjealous? Did she not know about all the other girls he'd dated at the resort, I mean lauren was just one of the more physical ones but what about Claire, or Molly, or Bridget, i am sure the list goes on. But here sits Bella. Beautiful, loving, hard working, funny, innocent little Bella. what was I thinking? Bella wasn't crazy for leaving, EDWARD was crazy for letting her come. Her phone rang and we both jumped, looks like I wasn't the only one thinking about things! I left a hand on her back as I reached for her phone.  
-"Swan room, Jacob Speaking."  
-"OH!" The timid voice seemed very shocked I was answering. "Good even Mr. Black. I have two people here, who wish to see Miss Swan, they say they are.."  
-"Gimme the phone, I'll talk to Jacob." A girl's tinkling voice interrupted. Sure enough, moments later…  
-"JACOB!" Alice's voice was happy, I smiled. "Please bring Bella down to the dining room, but don't tell her why, we want to surprise her!" I said something not fully aware of what. Alice had said 'we', so did that mean Edward was here to. I hung up the phone and looked at Bella thoughtfully for an instant.  
-"Bella get dressed, I'll meet you in the hall way in five minutes. There is a package waiting for you downstairs." She looked at me expectantly. I had to get out of this room. I couldn't lie to Bella. Not now at least when she trusted me so openly with those beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

I walked out the door without looking at her and leaned against the wall next to my door. Bella had just heard about him and Lauren, and by the looks of it, he hadn't told her about them. Would she even WANT to see him? How would she react? If it were me, I would run away and hid somewhere. Curl up in a ball and want to think about it, get over the absolute shock of it before talking about it all. Would Bella be like that too? Her door opened and she stepped out in a black sweater that had a v neck down just past her collar bone, and jeans on. Her hair was loose still and I smiled at how beautiful she looked in her normal clothes with no make-up on. The smile vanished before she could look at me with her knowing eyes. I grabbed her hands and we started down the stairs. I finally came up with a way to let her know I could be trusted and I turned to face her.  
-"If you ever need a break from someone, say something, like turtle." Oh come on dude, of all words turtle?  
She looked as if she were contemplating something, so I sighed and grabbed onto her hand again. She tried to turn right to go to the desk but I pulled her left and headed into the dining room.  
-"Jake where are we…" she stopped completely, I had expected it and hadn't let it jerk me. Her eyes were burning and she began to tremble. I was aware that her grip tightened and as I took a step back towards her, she started tugging it out of my grip.  
-"You okay?" I mouthed, glancing at Alice's bright eyes watching from the table. Edward hadn't seen us yet. She shook her head and she was gone within a half a second. A chair behind me scrapped back quickly so I felt safe enough to follow after her and yell.  
-"BELLA!" She glanced back before disappearing through the door, and her voice carried to me quickly as she shouted.  
-"TURTLE!!" My laughter exploded at the absurdity of the random word.  
-"JACOB! WHAT ROOM NUMBER!? Edward's voice roared into my thoughts and I carried on laughing longer then it should of, hoping to give her a few minutes extra. If she was going to hid, it wouldn't be in her room.  
-"Room 610, up those stairs." I pointed to the stair case, a smile still on my face. No way in hell would she go there, but Edward took off after her anyways. I was happy I gave her time.  
-"Now Jacob, let's be frank." Alice's voice still sparkled when she spoke from behind me.  
-"I like being Jacob." I received a glare as she rummaged her purse.  
-" You and I BOTH know that Bella isn't going to her room."  
-" How do ya know?"  
-"Because you just gave him her room number." Maybe I thought more like a girl then I realized.  
-"I don't mind. Just go get her, where ever she may be, cheer her up, and bring her back to see me. Tell her I don't care if she doesn't want to see my stupid brother, but I did not just fly over her to stare at her rear running the opposite direction for two seconds, and I expect her to see me." She glanced up to make sure I heard her. I nodded. I had always liked Alice.  
-"Good, I'll be in room 805 when you get back. You may call or drop by. Calling may be better." She walked away, almost skipping, after Edward and Bella.

I hit the elevator button and got in the first one. I pounded on the closed door sign and hit four. We seemed to be on the same brain wave today. Sure enough, the doors open and she is standing there waiting for me. Her jaw dropped and I felt uncertainly self conscious. I smiled at her and held my hand out to her.  
-"Let's get out of here Bells." I winked at her and gave her favorite smiled. At least the glow she had made me think it was her favorite. She nodded and grasped my hand tightly, I pulled her into the elevator with me and she wrapped her arms around my waist.  
-"Thanks Jake. I can't see him right now."  
-"I know, I understand." I concentrated on her arms around me the whole trip down.

**EPOV  
**

-"Bella, Why wont you speak to me? What did I do? Bella please OPEN THE DOOR!" I knocked again, my heart sinking farther towards the acid in my stomach.  
-"Pardon moi, Monsieur Cullen." The light tone of her voice snapped my head towards her. She was French, obviously; she held her hand out to me, a note in it.  
-"Mademoiselle Bella asked me to give you dis." She thrust the note out farther, like this final thrust would make me take it.  
-"How did you get that, when Bella is in there." I pointed at her door. The girl looked confused, she couldn't be more then eighteen.  
"Mademoiselle Bella y Monsieur Jacob 'ave left ze hotel monsieur, together. Approximately ten minutes ago monsieur. She told me you would be 'ere and to give you dis." She stepped forward this time and I took it. Where had Bella gone and why!? I traveled here just for her, I needed to see her. I opened the note.

_Dear love,  
I am sorry but you have caught me at a bad time. I know about Lauren and I need to be able to process it without you near. I know I said I didn't need to know and when you were ready you could tell me but this is is something you should of told me, without me asking. I will be back soon and when I am ready I will come see you. Until then Michelle will arrange anything you'd like to do or see. I am so happy you are here though, or I will be with you again once all the shock sinks in. Missing you LOTS! Love,  
Bella_

I glared up at the girl, assuming she was Michelle and she shrugged feeling n empathy towards me at all. I felt the anger in my chest rise knowing that I wasn't angry with this girl. But I blamed her. I slammed my fist hard into the wall, gritting my teeth against the curse words that she wouldn't appreciate, and stormed off to my room. I needed to talk to Alice.

**okay guys, i have one more chapter ready to go just not typed yet. (i write in a note book at school or work). this week is midterms and then fall break so as of wednesday, i should have alot of time to write stuff up. idk fully what im gunna have evolve yet so ideas can be very helpful now that you are almost caught up? if im not updating fast enough you guys should definatly read "Dreams of Gold" by **Bella-with-the-blue-eyes . **it is** **one of my favorite stories on the site at the moment so check it out. other then that please review and lemme know what you are thinking!**

Thanks

-Hali-


	12. Introductions and Oppertunities

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter Twelve- Introductions and Opportunities.

BPOV

Jacob pulled the motorcycle over and he engine's air stopped. I clammered off, his arm on my elbow, he was steadying me. He swung his leg around in a graceful swope and I was amazed that two of us had fit on the cycle at all.  
-"Jake how tall are you?" Why was he so tall now?  
-"6'7"  
-"Wow. I guess I've never noticed before." He laughed at me shaking his head.  
-" You work way to hard. Did you seriously not notice in all five years of knowing you that you are short."  
-"5'4 isn't short. 6'7 is just tall!" I pouted.  
-"Not from where I am standing!"I nudged him with my elbow as we walked next to each other; he smiled down at me expectantly. I finally took in our surroundings. We were walking through a labyrinth of flowers and hedges, a pond lay just ahead of us, a fountain with naked Greek figures spurting water out of their outstretched hands or mouths. It was beautiful and I stopped to stare at it. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and I glanced back at him, my hair blocking part of my face. He lifted a long finger to my face and moved my hair back.  
-"Jacob where are we?" There was a large mansion ahead and I realized that we were on private property. This was someone Estate and we were just parading through it. Shock was obvious in my expression.  
-"We are on the estate of Sir Aro Kempton."  
-"And he won't be upset that we are here?" Jacob's laughter shook in the air.  
-"Bella he owns the chateau."  
-"Oh, what? Wow." How did I not know this? The last month and a half I hadn't been enjoying any of the things around me. Wasn't that the whole reason why I hadn't backed out? For the experiences that Europe could provide me. Jacob seemed to be in tune with me as usual.  
-"Don't worry Bells, Aro will be extremely excited to see you, especially dressed as you are. He swears you dress too formal for work." He took a deep breath before looking at me.  
"I promise you Bella, that when he leaves, we can start experiencing the real England, and when Alice is done with you I'm positive you won't want to do an shopping." I laughed at the last comment but ignored the rest of them. Jacob had become my best friend in such little time, I just didn't know how. His voice was coarse but it wrapped each word in a kind of warmth. I linked my arm around his as we started walking around the pound, chatting animatedly about the grounds and future excursions. We heard a sound and both looked up at the house. Two people had left the house. Jacob's body stiffened and he put his other hand on mine, even though we were linked at the elbow. The two people stopped looking at us. It looked like one of them was holding a torch. As we got closer I could see that it was a guy and a girl. Jacob pulled his arm closer into himself and I ended up feeling his body radiating with warmth. I realized that the fire appeared to be the girl's red hair. The boy was tall and slender, built for speed. His hair was pulled back against his neck and a dirty blonde strand swept behind his ear. He was watching us intensely.  
-"Awww hello Jacob. Is my father expecting you?" His accent dripped with distained and dislike. Jacob inclined his head in acknowledgement but all pleasantness in his countenance had left him. James' eyes were studying my body extensively and I leaned into Jacob, my head on his arm, trying to find a hiding spot. Jacob squeezed my hand, acknowledging that he knew what I was feeling.  
"No, WE are not expected." He emphasized the we, pulling his arm out from mine and wrapping it around my shoulders. This allowed me to hide part of my face in his chest while still watching James cautiously. I felt like a child, meeting a strange friend of my mother's. She had had a lot of strange friends while I was growing up.  
-"So who is your lovely friend Jacob?" his words slipped from his lip and I almost shivered in disgust. The girls hazel eyes flashed up at us, a grimace on her smooth face.  
-"James, this is Isabella Swan. I thought your father would like to be intro…"  
-"My, my! Father is very unexpectant of this little surprise. Maybe Victoria and I should…" Jacob's arm flexed.  
"NO! James you promised!" Victoria's lips pouted in perfection, the red lipstick on them matching her hair, but her eyes watched me with hate. I shivered at her stare and tucked my face fully against Jacob's chest for a moment. When I peaked out, James' lips had tucked up in the ends in a sly smile, he was enjoying Victoria's and I's little exchange. He noted my attention on his face, and the smile broke.  
-"Yes I did." He looked at Victoria and she straightened quickly. He took her hand, but as they walked away, he glanced back and smiled.  
-"I am sure I will see you will soon Izzy." His tongue slipped across his nickname for me like slim. I cringed back and Jacob tucked me behind him, his hands in mine again. They finally turned a corner and Jacob relaxed instantly. He smiled at me weakly and I tried to forget the creeps that were running through my body.  
-"So why don't you like James?" I asked despite myself. I obviously had some reason to go off of just by that interaction.  
-"probably the same reason you don't Bells." He shrugged casually, but I knew he was really trying to shrug off what had just happened. There was more then he was telling me.  
-"Come on Bella, let's get inside. Aro will want to see you." I let Jacob pull me inside, but I knew that I couldn't let this go.

**- okay guys i have the next three chapters prepared to go up(right after this one im sure you see), and i have even more written in my notebook. TiffanyC, hhawkes (y hawkes btw? just curious.), and Blue-eyed-bella, thank you guys for commenting and seeming actually interested in this story. and i appreciate pianist and fireonice so much for their time as well. If you have any farther ideas on what you'd like to see happen, please tell me... put as much of your critisms in here. i know im not amazing at this but i truely am interested.**

thanks so much  
-Hali-


	13. Proposals

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter Thirteen – Proposals

JPOV

I watched the butler open the door to the waiting area. He knocked on the big oak door and went into the office to inform Aro that I was here and I had brought a friend. I wanted to see the surprise on his face. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eyes, my mind flashing through everything I knew about James Kempton's reputation, and I knew that I had a reason to worry. James had noticed her more than what would make me comfortable, especially in front of Victoria. Aro would need to know about this. The door flew open and I smiled at the pale man who stood before me. He looked at me with a smile and let his eyes wander the room, looking for my guest. His face sparkled as he saw Bella , gazing out the window at the lake. She looked pensive and I cleared my throat loudly, making her jump. Aro moved forward speaking quickly.  
-"Miss Swan, may I inform you of how exceedingly joyous I am at this unexpected visit." He let his eyes travel down her, studying her outfit before turning to me with a large smile, a glint in his eyes. He extended his hand and she took it, probably expecting to shake it, he lifted her small hands to his lips and watched as her cheeks flushed with a faint red and she looked away. Why could I not get over how beautiful she is? Aro and her began talking at once, and her laughter filled the room. I tuned out and began going over all of Bella's reactions today. She had been fine before she knew about Lauren and Edward. So did she not know they had been together? Edward went to New Orleans before I left, he had never done that before. Were they dating before that trip? She left so quickly over summer and she had agreed to come soon after, it had to of be his trip. So that made this relationship about half a year. How could he not of told her about Lauren, or the others for that matter. That while she wasn't on the resort, he had multiple girlfriends, or they seemed to think they were his girls. The only ones I knew he had ever acted on was Lauren, about a year ago, and Rachel, who had been three or four years now. But Embry had told me why Lauren was in a fuss. It was because Rachel was back at the resort, and everyone knew what Rachel had done to Edward. Everyone but Bella. She had arrived soon after and Edward had return to normal as time with Bella continued. Should I tell her? No, wait and see what happens this weekend. I decided. Aro was speaking with determination now and I sat up, knowing what he was about to pitch.

-"Bella, I have a proposal to make." She looked at me and I smiled encouragingly.  
-"I am opening a place in Italy. In a small quiet town, out of the way and rich with culture." He leaned forward intent. "and I already have Jacob agreeing to run it, at the head of my staff. This being the case, I owe him everything for how you have turned out. When he told me about you earlier last year, I was completely shocked at how he described a girl as dedicated as you. I was taken aback by the fact that he had underestimated your abilities and dedications. I would like to offer you a position at my Italian mansion, as head of recreation and event activities. I do have some demands though, but this opportunity is just one of the many I am hoping to give you. You are an extremely talented girl." Aro smiled brightly, obviously awaiting her joy and screams of 'yes' or 'of course'. I knew that wouldn't come now though. Not with Edward being here, or with there being a her and Edward. She looked frozen and tense, shocked. Aro looked at me with worry and I gave him an apologetic smirk before reaching my hand out to take Bella's. Aro face lit up at the idea of there being a me and Bella, because then if I went she would go to. She looked at me, her eyes full of confused fear.  
-"Bella honey, you don't have to answer now, Aro would understand if you needed a few days to think about it, to talk it over with Edward." Aro face filled with chagrin. Bella looked at him, her eyes still clouded with emotion.  
-"Yes Bella take as long as you need. The hotel is still being renovated and has another year and a half before being anywhere near ready." Aro looked worried, and I stood up.  
-" I should probably get her back to the chateau. It's her first day off in awhile, and when we were leaving, Bella had some visitors arrive." Aro smiled politely still out of sorts from Bella's behavior.  
-"Bella I do hope you accept, I will do anything to keep you on my staff, anything at all." Bella smiled knowledgably.  
-"Thank you so much Aro. I know I should accept this position right away and I want to, I really do, it's just that, I have, I have other people who this might effect."  
-" Yes Bella, I understand." He took her hand and kissed it again. "I hope to see you soon." Bella glanced at me and I gave her a small grin. We were walking out the front door back to the motorcycle when I remembered something. I turned back to Aro.  
-"I saw that James and Victoria are doing very well today." Aro nodded, confused.  
-"He was VERY excited to meet Bella today." He frowned and nodded.  
-"I see, well I will be happy to see him and Victoria later tonight." Aro had caught my drift. Bella and I walked to the bike, she was ready to see Edward again. I felt my heart drop as her arms held onto my sides. Would she go back to St. Thomas now?

**like i said... way ahead, if only i wrote my school papers like this...  
-Hali-**


	14. Nothing but the Truth?

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter Fourteen- Nothing but the truth?  
**

**EPOV**

The phone rang in the main room, and I groaned. She'd left six hours ago, what was taking so long? How much of the 'Lauren' situation did she know? I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling. The phone rang again and a realization finally sunk in. This was the tenth time in the last two hours someone had called. So why wasn't Alice picking it up. I rolled my eyes agitated and got up.  
-"Hello?"  
-"You have been up in your room for two hours! It isn't very nice to keep the ladies waiting Edward. Bella and I will just go get dinner by ourselves if you can't find it in your gracious to answer promptly next time."  
-"I am soooooo sorry if I offended you Alice but if you hadn't noticed I don't really want to be around you, so go get…" Hold up. ' _yeah you dimwit… she said ladies and bella!' _  
-"Bella's with you?"  
-"Yeah she got back three hours ago. But if you really don't want to…"  
-"Shut up Alice… I'll see you in two minutes." I slammed the phone down and was in the stairwell before the room door had closed all the way.

The moment I hit the main floor, my eyes were searching. They found what they were looking for and in a moment, she was in my arms. Her laughter filled the entire lobby, and my lips were on hers in moments. I let her go, but only as far as my arms could reach. Her brown eyes were lit with excitement, and I yearned to kiss her more. Nevertheless there were things to discuss. Alice was talking to someone at the counter, and Bella seemed to realize where she was. She knocked my hands down, but I wouldn't have that. I had missed her for a month and a half, and I wasn't about to lose contact with her. I took her hand in mine and she gave me a dirty glare with a playful edge. Alice pranced over to us.  
-"There is a quaint little cottage restaurant, down the road. Shall we eat there?" I wanted to be with Bella, she had been with her for the last three hours! My look gave away my thoughts and Alice's face fell.  
-"Look Edward, I want meals and tomorrow with Bella! not to mention the occasional inclusion. Other then that I can understand your wishes, but Bella is my friend too!" cursed little sister. These were not unreasonable but looking at Bella my heart swelled.  
-"Alice I will see you more then that and you know it!" Bella proclaimed. I looked at her in panic and she laughed.  
-"I will work while you are here too you know! You don't get to hog me, other's rely on me as well." BLASPHMY! I would make a point of discussing this later.

Dinner was fairly trivial. I let Alice and Bella gossip about this and that. I waited and waited and after forever we finally reached the hotel. Alice excused herself politely and I looked at Bella.  
-"Can I come up to your room?" Crud! That had come out very forward, and I really just wanted to be with her.  
-"Wow Edward, it's a good thing I know Tony is chewing you out right now, or I'd be offended. "  
-"Bella I promise you that nothing you don't want to will happen tonight." She sighed but nodded and we walked to the elevators.

When we got to the room she turned to face me. I took a deep breath not knowing where to start.  
-"how much do you know?" I wanted to just fill in the gaps. She took this very differently.  
-"How much is there Edward?" her hands settled on her hips and her eyes met mine, her brow was puckered and I sighed.  
-" How bout I start at the beginning?"  
-"The beginning sounds good." She sat on the bed, motioning with her hands that I join her.  
-"This is going to be very hard for me, please don't interrupt me."  
-"Whatever you need Edward."

-"Okay, well about six years ago, when I was nineteen, I met a girl named Rachel at school. We got involved very quickly and by the time I graduated, she was waiting for me at the resort. This was all about a year and a half before you came to the resort. I was only twenty one and I knew I wanted to marry her. She left for two months to go on a trip with her family around Europe and I awaited her return anxiously. Our two year anniversary was the month after she returned, but that whole month she had been really sick a lot. So the night of our anniversary I had everything perfect to surprise her and I had found the perfect ring for her. It was a tiffany's band I knew she would love. Little did I know that I was going to be the one who got received the hugest shock of my life. Rachel and I had been quite physical in our affections, but she had been so sick since she got back we hadn't really gotten the chance. She was starting to feel better but she was out of sorts, and I wanted to make her happy. She walked in the room and I fell onto my knee, I couldn't wait any longer. Rachel looked at me, terrified. Then she said that we needed to talk." I gauged Bella's reaction to the story, and found her face void of emotion, simply intent on listening to whatever I told her. I took another deep breath and continued.

-"She told me mostly about her trip, and that while she was aware she had had an affair with some rich European's son. That she was three months pregnant. I was so hurt and the betrayal burned me, but I knew I still loved her. Bella, I told her I would still marry her and help her with the child, she wouldn't have it. Two days later, she was gone." I closed my eyes, feeling the relief in them. This was the first time I had talked about Rachel without it hurting. All I thought of when I passed her at work now was Bella. I felt a hand on my knee and I opened my eyes to Bella's magnificent face. She was calm but her eyes told me she was still waiting. She somehow knew I had more to tell.

-"I guess I went dead in the few months after that. In the spring Alice came home babbling on and on about you non-stop. It was always '_Bella this, Bella that, oh that is so Bella!' _She rambled about your carefree style in clothes, how clumsy you were, how the sound of your singing made men crazy but you just were embarrassed by it all. I went to pick you both up that first summer day. Excited for Alice to have such a great friend and happy that she could finally shut up about you, I think she even drove Jasper nuts. Then you walked off that plane, and my god Bella, my heart stopped. I knew in that instant how deadly you would be, and that you already had my heart and my soul, I wouldn't ask for them back. I hung out with other girls, just as friends and so on. Just to try and keep up appearances while you were away. I didn't want to love again, it would hurt too much, but I had no idea how much. The third summer you came, Jacob was there. I had been so stupid to not realize that I wouldn't be the only one to see how beautiful you were. That summer you and Jacob clicked. It sometimes felt like you didn't have to say anything but he knew what you were thinking. I assumed he had been smart about it. That august, I dated Lauren. I felt nothing for her but it was a very active relationship and it helped to think that I was able to be cold." Did Bella flinch? She wasn't looking at me anymore but she was still listening.

-"Lauren liked the status it gave her, to have captured the heart broken Cullen, and I didn't mind the distraction, the little that it did bring. When you arrived for winter break I was going to tell you. I was on my way to pick up you and Alice, I thought maybe Jacob would want to come along. That's when I walked in on him and Melody. I knew I had a chance with you, and I knew I was ready, but Lauren really did love the status and made it very difficult. Finally before you got back for spring break it was done. I gave you all my heart that week, and with it I devoted every none working bit of attention to whatever you needed. I just didn't know if I should tell you. You were gone most the year and that wouldn't be fair to tie you to me, or what if you didn't feel the same and our friendship was ruined. So I waited until I thought I'd explode if you didn't know." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Worry shot through me as I leaned forward to kiss them away. She held up her hand to stop me.  
-"and the latest incident with Lauren?" she asked solidly.  
-"Oh That? She's just worried Rachel will get the status. I didn't tell anyone about us, I didn't know if we should or not."  
-"Why Rachel?"  
-"Oh cause she is back at St. Thomas." I really didn't want Bella to worry. She had my heart completely. She remained serene for a moment. She was getting to good at hiding her emotions. Finally she spoke.  
-"Do you know that Euro guy's name? if I run into I'll kick his butt, and then stay away afterwards." The thought of a fierce Bella had me gasping for air through my laughter in seconds. She glared at me and I straightened up quickly, I obliged her with an answer.  
-"It was some guy named James. James Kempton. I think Carlisle is friends with his father to though. " Shock burst through her in an instant. '_SMOOTH MOVE IDIOT!' _Tony had been quiet for so long.  
"J…JA…. JAMES KEMPTON!" her voice was high and stretched with tension. Hatred burned through her chocolate eyes and I cringed. "I met him today Edward! His dad owns this hotel! Does Jacob know all this?" my body shook, James would never pass up on a girl like Bella. She would be the perfect challenge. She was too pretty and she looked innocent, she was smart and easily flattered. The perfect prey.  
-"Yes, Jacob knows, Rachel… Rachel is Jacob's sister…" I stammered. Bella looked at me desperately, clawing for a moment to form her thoughts.  
-"Edward," she looked away and I knew what she needed.  
-"I'll be in my room." I kissed her forehead.

**This is it for this chapter... but not for this scene...  
-Hali-**


	15. Trying to be a Gentleman

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 15- Trying to be a Gentleman.

EPOV

I had my hand on the doorknob when Bella's hands spun me around and had me against the wall with more force I ever assume was possible for her to have. Her lips were on mine before I knew what was going on. She was wrapped around my neck and her kiss was longing and hungry. She pulled back a moment to breath and I took the moment to study her.  
-"Edward, I love you. I won't hurt you like that, ever. I would kill myself first! If you want you can have my actual heart and take it back with you. It feels like it's there already."  
-" I know you love me Bella, that's why I am okay with you being here, I trust you." She twisted our hands up together and stood on tip toes to kiss me. This time I surfaced for air first.  
-"Bella I am trying very hard to be a gentleman! You are making it extremely difficult!"  
-"Well then stop trying and make it easier for me!"  
-"Alice will worry!" no she wouldn't. Bella giggled.  
-"Nope, she expects you to stay here with me. Which you will!" She was so adorable.  
-"Bella…"  
-"Edward…" She pleaded, locking my eyes into hers, as her fingers slid down my sides, hooking my shirt with her thumbs lifting it up over my head and letting it fall to our feet.  
-"Bella I really don't want to be a pig!" I grasped her hands against my chest, aware of just how fast our hearts were pounding. She gave me the most seductive pout. She took to her tip toes and pressed up her lips against my ear  
-"Fine go to your room then." She purred in a whispered voice. As she sank down she kissed the spot, right where my neck met my shoulders, giving it just a light nibble. I felt myself fully harden as she gave my lips a quick peck, fully conscious of her clothed chest against my bare one.  
-"Night Edward." She spoke nonchalantly and moved to turn away. I grabbed her elbow and whipped her back around to me.  
-"Where are you going?" I growled and was satisfy to see the gruffness in my voice had her eyes dancing with excitement.

-"Oh Edward I'm sorry are you too tense to sleep?" flase concern and sarcasm filling her voice. I didn't answer her, but her sweater was off within a second. My lips traced the line of her black laced bra, my hand at the base of her neck, her head bent back slightly. My lips found hers and I pushed her up against her desk. I leaned onto her, her back bending up onto the desk. Her hands ran down my back, leaving a tingle where the tips of her fingers had just been. I knew that tonight was just the start of an amazing weekend. Her fingers undid my jeans and I let them fall out from under me. Our eyes locked for a moment, and I felt her hand cup me. All thoughts of manners left me, as I ravaged her body, and she ravaged mine.

**Hmmm i really hope that this isnt out of my rating?? Anyways guys, im highly disappointed. i know how many readers im getting and i really could use the feed back. As to those of you who have been reviewing, i really love signing in to update and see what you have to say. im happy i have people who actual enjoy reading my ideas, SOOO Thank you. if i could i would make you all ice cream sundaes, but as it is i can't, shall i ever run across you i would tho! It is late here and i should probably go... Lemme know if this is to descriptive for my T rating so i can change it... Other then that, it gets kinda sticky here.  
Thanks again,**

**-Hali-**


	16. More Complications

****

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 16- more complications

JPOV

I opened my door to Bella's shutting quietly. Edward stood in the hall confounded. I glanced at my watch, jealousy itching at my eyes.  
-"It's after 6:30. She has a wedding tonight so she will be in the lilac ballroom. I would leave her alone until fourish." He starred at me a moment, but I looked over his head, refusing to look at him.  
-"Er, uh thanks." He looked a bit awkward.  
-"Just let her go to Italy." He was the only one who could stop her.  
-"Why would I stop her? If Bella wants to go on a trip to Italy why would I mind?" I jerked my head to met his eyes. How did he not know? I had heard her screaming about James. The rest of the evening had been pretty quiet, silent almost. No way. No way they could of… I mean, I would of heard something. What had happened? This was going to eat at me all day.  
-"Just remember that when the topic comes up. Please don't hold her back." I knew that my words would confuse him so I just walked away. Bella would do so well in Italy, she'd already won a giant fan base here. Imagine in Italy what possibilities would throw themselves at her.

BPOV

I hummed happily setting up the dining area. Alice was dancing around the ballroom, flitting from table to table scattering petals across the linen cloth masterfully. She smiled back at me.  
-"You are so lucky Bells, this place is AMAZING!" I nodded. Tomorrow we had planned on going shopping, so I had taken it off, since it was Sunday. Monday they would leave and it would be back to working hard core again. I sighed finally finished and looking out over my work.  
-"Time?" Alice looked at her phone, before sitting next to me.  
-"3 pm."  
-" That leaves two hours before the cake arrives, three for the food and the guest will be here at seven. We can grab some dinner at eight then. I have left specific instructions for the clean up crew and hopefully they can do it without me dictating everything for once. They'll have to get used to it without me anyways." My mind knew what I wanted, but last night with Edward had been, amazing. The way it felt when he touched me, every inch of my body frozen under his touch, his lips. But Italy would certainly demand a five year contract, and James. I needed to talk to someone. I let a groan out of my lips and slumped forward to the table. My face buried in my hands.  
-"Bella? BELLA? Are you okay?" Now I had Alice worried.  
-"I got a job offer in Italy Alice. Jacob is going to run the whole place, and the owner wants me in charge of all events and activities."  
-"THAT'S AWESOME BELLA! CONGRATS!"  
-"NO! it isn't what about Edward!? What will this mean for him, for us? This isn't a year to year kind of thing. Not to mention it is for James Kempton's dad. Or the enormous fact remaining that I WANT TO BE WITH EDWARD!" I heaved, gasping for gulps of air. Alice smiled at me apologetically and I slumped farther forward.  
-"What did Edward say about all this?" I rolled half of my face to stare at her over my hand.  
-"You haven't talked yet?" I shook my head.  
-"Sweetie you need to talk to him about this. You'll figure something out." Someone cleared their throat behind us. Both Alice and I jumped. Edward was leaning against the door way gracefully. My heart beat and I clutched Alice's arm.  
-"How long have you…"  
-"Long enough. Alice" he inclined his head and Alice stood. She flashed me a warm grin and walked away.  
-"I'll be back in an hour." She promised, prancing away through the doors easily and I gulped, gawking after her. Edward cleared his throat again.  
-"Take it Bella."  
-"Take what?"  
-"Take the job Bella." I studied his face and it was emotionless.  
-" What about us?" I motioned with my finger obviously concerned. "I mean Edward this won't just be a year to year job. I would sign for the minimum of five years!"  
-"We will just have to make some demands."  
-"Like what?" my voice was panicked and I felt the desperation I had felt the first time this conversation came around. Why was he being so calm about this?  
-" Two days off a week, international phone time, access to a vehicle and a private airport. I was going to surprise you, but I am only a month away from finishing flight training for my pilot's license. That and under all conditions you be kept away from James Kempton. I just know he wants you and I don't want him near you. Any of these kinda things broken, the contract is void and you come home to me."

-"Done." Edward and I both jumped at the sound of the new voice. I turned my back in the chair to see who it was. I gasped and stood up swiftly moving out from the table, and towards the tall blonde man. Edward followed behind me, confusion now sweeping over his face. Aro held his hand out to me, but I hesitated. Every time I did this with him, I had to blush. He winked as I started to raise my hand and this time he just shook it.  
-"You've done an amazing job once again Bella. I always try and sneak up here for a peak at your events, you've outdone yourself yet again!" Edward's hand touched the small of my back, man was I jumpy today.  
-"Excuse my manners Aro, you caught me off guard. Edward this is my boss, sir Aro Kempton, Aro this is my boyfriend Edward." They shook hands, their eyes measuring one another.  
-"I am so happy that you will be letting Bella decide this one on her own. I am willing to bargain a large amount to keep her, I can meet most of your demands, while adding some of my own of course?"Were neither going to realize my conditions? Or even you know, the fact I hadn't agreed yet? MEN! I knew I was frowning, and I could feel the anger licking at my stomach. Trying to eat at me. I pushed it aside, I could be angry later, after the wedding went off smoothly. Aro nodded to me, taking in my body language.  
-"Of Course, Bella still has to reach her own decision. I'd like to take you both out to dinner. Tomorrow night will work?"  
-"Uh, yea." Edward glanced at me, finally noticing my expression and a small worry line crossed his face. "Bella and my sister will be out most of the day, so will 7:30 work?" he wasn't looking at me now. He was avoiding my face.  
-"Yes, perfect, Bella." Aro walked over to me again taking my hand. "Please listen to this young man." His lips touched mine softly, and I had to do everything I could to not jerk it away. I bit my lip hard as Aro left before I turned on Edward.  
I glared at him harshly. Was I not a big girl, hadn't I been able to take care of myself? The cake was arriving, I'd have to deal with this later.  
-"Edward go. We will talk about what just happened later!" I wish I had daggers, I'd throw them at his beloved 'little self' I was that angry.  
-"I'm counting on it." I turned my back on him agitated. Cocky son of a gun. Alice appeared but I remained focused on my work. It drained me to work hard on the wedding and keeping my anger to the edge, but I did it.


	17. A Fight

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 17- a fight**

The door in the main room slammed. I walked in, somewhat expecting Alice. Instead Bella stood in front of me, her eyes wide with anger.  
-"Where is Alice?"  
-"She met a guy at dinner. WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!?" she didn't wait.  
-"What am I now? Eight years old and I need a big brother or something? I am TWENTY ONE and very capable of making my own deals and my own contracts. I DO NOT need ANYONE doing MY JOB for me!" I'd never seen her this angry before, and it amused me how adorable she was. '_Edward be careful you tend to…'  
_-"You're so cute when you're angry. Like a fierce kitten." I smiled at the thought._  
'slip up, IDIOT!' _I probably should listen to Tony, he was almost always right, cept about Bella and sex.  
-"ERRRR." She roared. '_Meowwww.' _Tony mentally added for me. I smiled deviously at her. Her anger faltered for a second, and in a heartbeat she was back in my face, arriving at the realization at what I was attempting.  
-"No Edward! Don't even think for one second of…" I raised my eyebrows innocently, her expression softened but she rolled her eyes.  
-"I hate you." She mumbled. I took the opportunity to slip my fingers onto her hips and pulling her closer, she stumbled but I held her up. I kissed her lips lightly.  
-"I know." I kissed her softly again before pulling her to the couch.  
-"Bella, I really do hate being so far away, and I intend on marrying you once the opportunity appears. But as it is, I need to know you are taking care of yourself, that I can make my demands and know that they matter and someone will take care of you because you don't always take care of yourself. We are just talking, you will have a few months of your own to decide. If anything you get your, well I guess my, demands met now as well. She smiled and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair.  
-"I should go to my room now, that way Alice won't be able to get me up so early." She mumbled, closing her eyes. I glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight and she'd been up before 6:30 this morning. Alice shut the door quietly.  
-"I have never seen someone work as hard as she did tonight. I just got done helping clean up!" she studied the two of us. "They said she wasn't fully into tonight either. Get that girl to bed Edward. She is going to need her rest for shopping tomorrow." I sighed and cradled her to me. She was so small and fragile in my arms, I felt like I was holding a baby, my baby.

When I reached her room, Jacob was holding the door open for us, the key in his hand.  
-"Alice called me." He explained. "I usually have dinner in there waiting by now." So that explains the key at least. I went into the room, noting it was the same as I had left it this morning. I glanced back at Jacob, my eyebrows arched hoping to convey the question.  
-"The maids know not to come in here. She likes to clean it herself and do her own laundry and what not." I laid her in the bed and tucked her in. I heard the lock click and I knew Jacob was gone. Her youth shone through her face as she slept, all stress and worry gone from her now smooth forehead. I made a move to leave, standing up, her hand caught mine and I thought I heard her mumble 'stay' as she sunk farther into the pillow. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in next to her. I pulled her body into the curve of my own, wrapping my arm around her waist as she unconsciously settled into me and I knew at that moment that this is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.


	18. Compromises

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 18-Compromises**

APOV

the inside thoughts of Alice Cullen's mind while shopping…  
Shop, shop, shop. Oh Bella has to try this. OOO look at that. I bet if I put these things together. O my god, look at Bella. Maybe I should be a lesbian? Jasper wouldn't mind I mean who could blame me… LOOK at her. **  
**

**EPOV**Where are they? Sir Kempton would be here in fifeteen minutes and they weren't even back yet. '_chill out, she'll be here. This is probably Alice's fault anyways.' _Tony's words didn't help. Bella and Alice had left at noon, due to my delay of course. Waking up next to someone as beautiful as Bella, who could blame my actions? The elevator dinged and Jacob stepped with Sir Kempton. '_shit'_ great now even Tony was worried! They saw me and were walking my way when a small hand took mine firmly and I knew she was next to me. '_o, see nothing to worry about.'_ I kept my eyes focused on the two men approaching us, and they slowed down. Jacob's jaw dropped and Sir Kempton's smile grew too big to fit on his face. I glanced over at the soft curls next to me. They met us and Bella stepped forward to shake Sir Kempton's hand. My jaw dropped as I saw what Alice had dressed her in. The black halter clung to her body. Kempton's lips found her skin, and a ring of envy flooded my mind. Red flushed into her cheeks and I felt the urge, it took all of me to fight myself from taking her now. What a long night this is going to be.

JPOV

I knew I was in love with Bella. Every inch of me wanted to touch her and hold her, but in that outfit I wanted her. Bella was usually self conscious of her body but in that outfit, she dominated the room. The strings on the halter supported the dress, silver beads lined her chest, but the flowing skirt stopped mid thigh, but it was her legs that conquered me. The Black sandals with the silver line connecting both straps, with the 3 inch heels outlined the muscles of her legs. Her slender body pounced on my eyes, and I took a minute to close my mouth. This was some seductress, not Bella, but she looked so, I caught Edward's expression as he studied me. I guess I was showing more of my thoughts then I realized. I could tell there was a hunger in his eyes. Guess I wasn't the only one.

We ate at some fancy restaurant. Aro was determined to keep the conversation business. We were fighting for the goddess who sat across the table from me, saying nothing. Edward seemed comfortable as they chatted, and Aro appeared ready to pull out anything he could.  
-"Edward, I believe it is time we talk about the demands you mentioned yesterday." Aro cleared his throat professionally. Edward set his silverware down, took a swig of his water and looked directly at Aro.  
-"What about them?" Why wasn't he talking to Bella? Was he stupid? Bella was independent, intelligent and confident in herself. This was the kind of thing that angered her. I watched her just move the fork around her plate. Not paying full attention. Edward's fingers curled in her hair absentmindedly.  
- "I have a few of my own ventures to add."  
-"I'm listening."  
-"First off, Bella, " she glanced up at him. "I refuse to allow you to keep working if you don't start taking two days off a week. But only every other do I want you with Edward. I want you to get some rest. You will have five weeks off a year, one a season and an extra for the here or there use. My private jet is to be used if you travel, just so I know that you are safe, and finally, you will stay away from James. I love my son, but he tends to be a little more obtaining in his female associations then I would like to admit. If he comes near you on which ever resort you are on, then you are to contact me at once and stay with whoever you feel safest. You can have one hour of international phone time a night, anything you feel like adding or that I did not cover?" Kempton knew he'd covered it all. Edward mulled it over for a minute.  
-" I am not delighted over the every other week but I understand. " They shook over the table. When Bella finally looked up. There was no way this outfit was Alice, it made Bella feel confident, it made her look sexy in a way that was Bella. I felt like I was looking at the Bella from the masquerade all over again.  
-"What about my demands Aro?" Her eyes fueled the fire her voice failed to flame.  
-"These aren't your commands?" Aro was very confused, a chuckle slipped my lips and the eyes fell on me.  
-"Go on, continue, I was waiting for Bella to speak for herself." I leaned forward, Aro had thought Edward was his only obstacle. Bella's eyes looked back at Aro.  
-"No, I liked some of them, but they were not mine." Wait for Jake, that fire means something. Why did she have to be in love with him? He knows nothing about her.  
-"Oh?" Kempton found my eyes with uncertainty. I couldn't help but smile more. Their exchange had only pissed her off.  
-"I demand that if I choice to take this job, I will set my own hours. I want to hire my own staff. Shall I accept, I want a small room, and no negotiations on my contract will be ever again be made between you and someone else. They go through me. Now if you don't mind, Alice tortured me beyond belief today and I am exhausted." Aro looked at me and I just shrugged and felt the smile on my face grow bigger. This was Bella's smile and when I looked at her, she was radiating beauty, but her eyes were locked in Edward's.  
-"You have my sincerest apologies miss swan! I have taken care of the check. Shall we go?"

We returned to the hotel, Edward slipped into the room behind her. Another night for them I guess. I was about to enter my room when I felt a small hand on my arm. I turned to see her, smiling up at me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I embraced the contact as she pulled back. I laughed lightly, euphorically.  
-"Don't think I know that you were angered by my silence tonight Jacob. I fed off it. I wanted to say thank you for that." She whispered, tilting her chin on my chest to look up at me.  
-"I just don't want to see you dictated by anyone Bella. You're better then that."  
-"I know that, but I also know that if you hadn't felt the same way I did about tonight, then I would of let it all go. I would have let them dictate my life for me. It's because of you that I knew I was right to make my view heard, thank you Jacob. Thank you for knowing all parts of my mind." She hugged me again and walked away. I stood there shocked before I called after her.  
-"oh Bells?"  
-"Yea Jacob?" she looked at me, her hair falling part of the way down her shoulder and in her face.  
-"Do me a favor?"  
-"Anything."  
-"Put that dress at the back of your closet, and don't wear anything like it again unless you are single. I would hate to ruin our friendship over something as trival as that dress." She looked at me a minute before a grin crossed her face.  
-"Jacob Black I believe that was a compliment."  
-"No it was the truth. I don't want problems with Edward so please put it in the far back." No problems with him, minus the fact I want you.  
-"Only for you Jake. Night." The door was open and she disappeared behind it.  
-"Night Bells."

**Okay guys, i have a lot of these chapters done, like up to twenty something now. and i dont know if i will stop this one soon and start the sequel. i will warn you that alot of you WILL NOT like the next few chapters. but i promise you i have a point and plan and what not. now i need to know if i should wrap this up soon and save it for a sequel? what do you all think? again thank you for the comments. LOVE THEM! but that is all for today. School starts again tomorrow and i have a lot to prep for.  
-Hali-  
**

**p.s. My U.N.I. acceptance came yesterday. just thought i would share the special news with some people! WOOT**


	19. Surprises

**Chapter 19- Surprises**

Some of you will NOT like this chapter. Hold in there with me for awhile, I promise it will get better, and for those of you who are not liking the change, I promise if you stay with me… There is going to be a good one in the end!  
-Hali-

September

**BPOV**

The last seven months had been hectic. Edward's arrangements with Aro came at the best time, as Rosalie and I sat down and planned her wedding down to a Tee. The plane landed ahead of schedule and my smile echoed back at me on Jacob's face. We stepped out into the warm air and strong ocean scent of St. Thomas. I was home. I stumbled off the plane and into Jacob's arms as he caught me, pulling me upright.  
-"You know Bella, if you don't go to Italy with me you are going to end up in the hospital a lot more." I rolled my eyes at him.  
-"They didn't seem to mind me so much in New Orleans." I stuck my tongue out at him as Niles stepped off the plane.  
-"Miss Swan and Mr. Black, I will be here on Sunday afternoon, if you need me earlier, call my cell. Other wise enjoy the wedding." I waved enthusiastically at him and Jacob just nodded.  
-"Enjoy the sites Niles, I'm sure you'll see something you like." Jacob yelled back, holding the door open to the town car for me. I slid in, tucking my white sundress underneath myself. The Wedding was on Saturday, we weren't expected until Thursday and today was Tuesday. I would have extra time and I could relax. I hadn't reserved a room, my first time ever. Edward and I agreed that it was time our relationship came out, it was almost a year anyways.

I raced through the resort. I had on white heels and I was going as fast as I could. No one had seen Edward for awhile and Jacob had left me to go find Rachel. I finally went to his room, sliding my key and throwing open the door and stepping in. Edward was here on his bed alright, but he wasn't alone. A loud thud echoed into the room, I quickly realized that it was my hand going into the wall, holding me up. The long black curls against the russet skin told me it was Rachel. Her hands on either side of his face, and his eyes open wide, starring at me, his palms on her shoulders, all of a sudden pushing her away at the sight of my face.  
-" I…I….CAN…CANT BELIEVE YOU!" The words felt scrambled, alien and distant. Rachel pulled back finally, glancing at me over her shoulder and back to Edward. Edward was trying to get up, but he was entangled in her body. He was stumbling, struggling to reach out for me. I snapped to at that moment and realized if I didn't get out of here soon I'd fall apart. I turned on my heels and fled. Obviously Rachel tried to stop him, because by the time his hands spun me around I was half way through the lobby.

Hate raged into my mind at the feel of his skin on my. I had slept with him, I had promised everything to him, including that I'd never do this to him. I had never questioned he would be capable of this.  
-"Bella, I swear to you, its not…"  
-"I don't care what in the hell you have to say Edward, LET GO OF ME, or I swear I will hit you." Who's voice was this? The actual sound was mine, but the tone, and attitude. I felt so weak and broken, where was this strength?  
-" Bella I can't, not until we talk and I explain…" his eyes begged mine, pleading. I wanted to spit in them.  
-"I have nothing to say to a worthless scum bag like you!"  
-"Bella I didn't…"  
-"DON'T EVEN! I SAW IT EDWARD!" my voice was raised now, I realized I didn't care about the scene I would create. "NOW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!"  
-"Bella, please, I can…" SHIT! That stung. My free hand burned at the joints, wasn't slapping supposed to hurt the one slapped? His jaw dropped in shock, but not his hand.  
-"What's going on guys?!" Jacob had arrived, others were behind him, but his voice was the only one speaking. My action had silenced the entire lobby. Edward's grip tightened and the vein in my wrist began to throb.  
-"OW! You asshole that hurts!" I screeched. Emmett was with Jacob now, but I glared at Edward's eyes. They sparkled with emotions of fear and regret and pain, unbearable pain. I almost broke and crumbled into him there, but my own pain edged forward. I pushed it back, reaching for any other emotion and found anger. Anger was good.  
-"What is going on?" Emmett's voice was concerned as his eyes flitted from Edward to me. Edward open his mouth, but the words that came out just sent that much more hatred into my heart. His knife was deep enough already.  
-"Just a misunderstanding Em." The words were solid.  
-"Yea a big misunderstanding between YOURS AND RACHELS TONGUES!" I raised my voice, wanting everyone to know what he had done. The entire room seemed to freeze, no one took a breath. I was instantly lurched from Edward's grasp and Jacob's body blocked my view. I cradled my wrist to my chest as Emmett appeared next to me, his arm slipping around my shoulders, tugging me away. Jake's body shook.  
-" Jacob get out of the way, I have to explain to her…"  
-"You explain to her NOTHING!" Jacob's voice roared, Rachel was walking towards them quickly. Emmett left my side, sensing the tension growing as Rachel stopped next to them. I wanted to puke all over her perfect outfit.  
-"Jake, go take care of Bella! GO!" Jacob took a step back just staring at his sister.  
-"Rachel, thank god that you are my sister, because if you weren't I would treat you like the SLUT that you are. " My jaw dropped as Emmett took Jacob's place. Jacob's hand was in mine and it was pulling me away. I looked back as the first tears escaped my eyes and streaked my face. Edward was struggling against Emmett, reaching out for me.  
-"Bella… Please don't… BELLA NO! Emmett move."  
-"Let it go Edward, you messed up big time."  
-" No… BELLA NO!! I LOVE YOU." The sobs broke me then. I fell to the ground clinging at the hole in my chest trying to hold it all in.  
-"No Bella!!" He was at my side, trying to hold me. I felt the desperation in his voice and I lifted my face to his.  
-"I hate you." All the desperation, and longing fell out of his face. His hands shook and he was frozen. Jacob's arms lifted me effortlessly and I tucked my face into his chest, an unbearable howl breaking from my lips was stifled by his bicep and he held me closer, carrying me away from my knight.

**Okay so honestly, how many of you hate me? I promise you i have a point to all this, and all relationships have their screw ups. I promise he wasnt cheating, idk if that will help but yea...  
Comment...  
dont hate me...  
-Hali-**


	20. The Wedding

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 20- The Wedding**

**JPOV**

The scene I had walked into was one I never thought I would see. Bella was furious and Edward's face was desperate as he clung to her arm. Finally Bella's words made sense and the fury that took over me was impossible to control. My own sister was causing this in Bella. Once we were at the elevator waiting, I looked back her. Tears streaking her face I knew she wouldn't last much longer. I pounded the button with both hands. Suddenly she was crumbled on the ground, Edward soothing her face, devastation in his expression. Their eyes met and for a moment I saw hope flicker in his.  
-"I hate you." The words were soft but harsh. I took my cue from Edward's frozen state. I cradled Bella to me, an unbearable sound coming from her shaking body as she cried into my chest. Edward looked at me, begging me to understand. I walked away.

She stayed in my room, and from here she finished the final details of the wedding. She got up on Saturday to help set up and I got up off the couch stiffly. There was no way I was letting her out of my site.

**EPOV**

Rachel lunged forward, clasping my face in her hands to stop me from pulling away. I was placing my hands on her shoulders to push when the door banged open. Bella was here, all dressed in white, looking like the angel that she was. Bella was here, Bella was seeing this, Bella didn't know what was going on… She was running and I couldn't get to her. She disappeared, I couldn't get to her. I didn't know where she was.

I woke up sweating. It was Saturday at least, and she'd be at the wedding. Alice had told me that much. No one was allowing me to know where she was. Jacob wouldn't even look at Rachel. I knew she had planned this. She knew they were be arriving that day. I dressed quickly in the deep purple shirt and black pants and tie. I headed downstairs. She was there looking amazing in a deep purple floor length dress. I made a beeline for her, only to be intercepted by Alice.  
-"I'm your photo partner." She smiled her hand out to me.  
-"No you're Jaspers!" I made to move past her.  
-"Not anymore I'm not, wishes of the bride and groom."  
-"Alice I have to talk to her!"  
-"Not now you don't. It took me four hours longer then usual to get her looking that good!"  
-"Fine the reception then?" Alice held her hands up in defeat.  
-"You can try, but I am sure Jacob won't let you get near her." She pointed to the corner where Jacob was staring at me.  
-"He can get lost!"  
-"He has every right Edward! Matter of fact, even if he did get lost, Emmett and Jasper are pretty intent on it too." Alice was the only one who'd listen to me at the moment, the only one talking to me at all. I think it is just because she is my sister. But at least she knew.  
-"I've got to try Alice."  
-"I know. I'm just saying it's going to be hard." We all posed, smiles faked.

**BPOV**

Finally the ceremony ended. I felt Jacob at my side the instant we were all out of the room. He held onto my hand, his eyes watchful. Jacob had been my silent protector the last view days. I was so lucky to have him, why wouldn't I just follow him to Italy, it was the least I could do.  
-"Niles is waiting engines ready, and there is a car outside." Jacob's voice whispered into my ear. I nodded numbly and pulled him towards Rose and Emmett. I gave them hugs and congratulations, they were the only two who knew we were leaving. Jasper would tell Alice, and she would tell Edward. This had split more than just me and Edward, I could feel the multiple holes in my chest, and I wrapped my arms around myself. Hold it together Bella, not much longer and you will be gone.  
-"We'll visit you soon Bella. Thank you so much, this wedding has been beautiful. Thank you." Rosalie's voice cracked as she and Emmett walked away for the first dance. After a few minutes other couples wafted out to join them. I wanted to vomit, anything but have to drown in others merriment and happiness. But I was at the point I couldn't vomit anything. I was far past that. '_**Beautiful in my eyes'**_ started playing and I knew I wanted to get out. Jacob had me up in his arms, attempting to dance away, I stumbled a lot but when I looked up, Edward was standing where we had been. I felt new hands take mine, and I looked up into Jasper's pale blue eyes.  
-"Hold on Bells." He shifted me onto his shoes and we were instantly twirling across the room gracefully. Jacob was behind us. We stopped at the door and Jasper's arms embraced me in a hug.  
-"See you later kiddo." I hugged him tighter.  
-"We are leaving now." He stiffened pushing me back.  
-"Bella you at least have to give him a chance to apologize." My jaw jutted out in protest, Jacob's warm hands gripping me.  
-"Bells honey, go wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute." His voice was soft as his hot breath gushed past my ear. I trembled sensing the danger. I walked out the front door and got around the corner when I knew they were in the hallway. I leaned against the wall to listen.  
-"Jacob let me see her."  
-"She doesn't want to see you."  
-"I have to tell her. Jacob I wouldn't do this to her, it was all Rachel." I heard Jacob's growl.  
-"I don't care who it was, I have sat with that girl all week, listened to her vomit herself dry, shake in a sweat, cry herself to sleep. She needs no explanations. We are going home now, if you set foot on at that chateau before she says it is okay, I will have you arrested for treaspassing."  
-"Jacob, please." I closed my eyes, fighting the urge of running to him, holding him to me. When I opened them, I realized I had turned the corner and was facing them.  
-"Jake, it's time to go." Edward's eyes were plastered on my face. I ignored him as Jacob marched toward me. He took my arm but I faltered, glancing back at Edward one last time.  
-"Bye Edward, I will always love you, sorry." The words slipped before I knew it, and I turned and let Jacob lead me to the car.

**- so she is going back to europe. with jacob. for now. she does have a quite breakable contract tho...**

How many of you are mad at me?  


**-Hali-  
**


	21. Only Time Will Tell

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**  
**  
Chapter 21- Only Time Will Tell.**

**6 Months Later-March**

**JPOV**

I knocked on her door lightly. I could feel the bass pumping into the wood as I waited. No answer came so I pulled out my key. The moment we had returned she had told Aro she was in, the contract was signed immediately. Aro feared Edward would make a return to claim her, but I knew better. The letters that came remained unopened and all the emails were put into a folder. I opened the door, and had to stifle my laughter. Bella's hair was in a high pony, she had on a black tank top and a pair of boxers and she was acting like she was playing a guitar and singing at the top of her lungs.

-"Well it rains and it pours,  
When you're out on your own  
if I crash on the couch  
can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent all night dancing,  
I'm drunk, I suppose.  
if it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave.

This alone, you're in time for the show  
you're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
you can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'cause I love all the poision  
away with the boys in the band."

I pulled out my phone, Alice would love this as a video. I recorded the rest as she pranced around the room like a rockstar, eyes closed and shouting the lyrics now.

-"I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes.

Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me.  
a kiss and I will surrender  
the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
a light to burn all the empires  
so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
**In love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave like the sane abandoned me.**"

Bella was on a roll now, her head was pumping and she was just about screaming now.

-" Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me.  
a kiss and I will surrender  
the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
a light to burn all the empires  
so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
**In love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave like the sane abandoned me.**

**Whooooo oooooooo ohhhhh**" She finished and I clicked end on my phone. I applauded for a second and received a glare. I typed in Alice's number and hit send.

-"That was very unique Bella behavior."  
-"Not really I just do it when no one is around for a reason."  
-"My chemical Romance is not a closet band Bella."  
-"Shut up Jake." My phone buzzed, Alice had replied already.

'_Damn, I knew Bella could sing but I didn't know Bella could rock it, take her to karaoke.' _  
-"Jake, did you just send that video?"  
-"No, I sent it earlier. But get dressed. I wanna take you out."  
-"Can I not have my time to enjoy old fashioned Teenage agnst?"  
-"Nope, you can do it in public. Come on or I will call Alice and she will fly down here to dress you up like a mannequin. You'd love that!"  
-" I dislike you Jacob, so much right now."  
-"I know kiddo, but I love you so let's get dressed and get out of this joint." I tossed her mail on her dresser as she pulled jeans over her boxers. She was so beautiful, I wanted to pull her into me and kiss her. I fought it and instead took her down to the main lobby.

There was a karaoke lounge area, and I had never seen Bella sing before. Now that I had, I knew she had to perform. I threw her up on the stage the first chance I got, a lot of protest coming from her. She chose another MCR song and this time, the performance was even more.

"Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home"

The entire lounge was rocking out. She stepped off as soon as she could, and she ran right into Aro. I stood as she glared at me while they talked. I walked up to them, and I heard Aro raving. I nodded a greeting as I pulled Bella into a hug.  
-"That was amazing Bella! So awesome! Alice is going to love this video." She smacked me and I laughed.  
-"Aro here thinks it would be a great idea for Italy to have me sing Karaoke."  
-"Aro's a genius."  
-"Glad you think so Jacob, Bella has agreed on one condition." I didn't like that tone of amusement in his voice. "Bella will sing every night, but only after you do." Shit. I glared at Bella.  
-"You don't even know if I can sing!"  
-"I don't care. " She smirked at me. Stupid Bella!  
-"Now take this girl, and get her drunk." Bella laughed and walked away towards the front desk. Probably ordering a car.  
-"She seems to be healing well enough, thanks to your friendship I am sure." Aro was very pleased with this friendship, and he made the fact perfectly clear to Bella and i.  
-" Only Time Will Tell I suppose."  
-"Yes, and we seem to have plenty of her time now. Good night Jacob." He moved off towards the entrance as Bella returned.  
-"You ready? Aro gave us orders to start a tab in the pub to celebrate his son's engagement."  
-"Did he now? Well let's go get drunk then shall we?" she laughed and I followed her outside."

EPOV

Alice started laughing in the corner. I rolled my eyes and moved to glare at her, but it only took me rolling over to hear the familiar voice.  
-"A light to burn all the empires  
so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be.  
In love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave like the sane abandoned me."

I had done her beauty shame in my memory. She was so beautiful. Alice texted back and shut her phone before turning to look at me.  
-"How you holdin up?" I glared at her, staying quiet for a few minutes. For six months I had sent letter after letter, email after email, flowers after flowers. I had called everyday, even begged Rachel to try and talked to her. Jacob wouldn't listen to anyone and Alice refused to play middle.  
-"She has to forgive me sometime right?"  
-"I don't know Edward. Only time will tell." Alice's phone buzzed again and she opened it to another picture of Bella singing.  
-"Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak"  
**  
**-"Alice what band is she singing?"  
-"MCR? It's one of Bella's favorites. I think I have a copy of it in my room."  
-"Can I borrow it?" Alice nodded her eyes wide again. The lyrics of her songs hit me hard. The way that tank top clung to her, showed she hadn't been eating, and I worried about her more. I sat down and took out another sheet of paper. This time I wrote to Jacob.

**- Okay, so my computer is fixed and im not using three anymore to type this and post it and what not. i will be posting chapters twenty two- twenty four up here soon. all at once because it will answer enough of your questions and what not. Again i appreciate all of you who have read this and i am already working on fanfic numero dos. so please keep reading and commenting.**

******-Hali-  
**


	22. New Love

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 22- New love  
November  
** Two years later

BPOV

I tumbled out of bed; Jacob was pounding on the door. Nights off were the hardest to get through. My thoughts often found Edward on days like these. My chest burned and my heart felt like hole. I opened the door glaring up at the tanned man who stood smiling at me.  
-"Bells you look like shit."  
-"Well what do you expect for waking me up at seven a.m. on my week off!?" What did he want anyways? He smiled apologetically.  
-"There is a problem with the Hudson-Kempton wedding, a big problem." I growled at him, turning away from the door. He followed me into my room, sitting on my bed as I brushed my hair. The room was dark and my clothes were everywhere. I turned to look at Jacob and a smiled flirted at my face. I didn't smile without Jacob around much anymore, and seeing him lolled out on my bed, his long legs dangling over the side made me laugh. He sat up shocked at the sound. This made me laugh harder. My smile crossed his face and I felt an urge to hug him. He had been there for me for so long. Instead I turned to my closet and picked out a green skirt and white button up blouse out of my clothes.  
-"I'll be right back. Pick out a pair of shoes for me." I slipped into my bathroom. Italy had made me an extremely busy girl, but my days off had forced me to think of every moment since I had left him. There had been letters upon letters, all stacked in a shoe box at the back of my closet. Flowers long past wilted and emails stuffed to the farthest ends of my computer. Jacob had answered my phone when it rang, and hung it up when his voice had been on the other end. It had stopped about six months ago; I assumed it was due to Rose and Emmett's baby. I finished pulling the clothes on and walked out to see a pair of white flats waiting for me.  
-"You look beautiful Bella."  
-"Thanks Jake. Shall we go see what my idiot staff has come up with now?" He nodded and took my hand. It was a funny thing that we had fallen into. I knew how his mind worked, and he knew mine. I rested my head on his arm as we walked through the marble lobby, thinking about the past few years. This hotel still amazed me. We walked into the ball room and my jaw dropped.  
-"WHAT THE HELL! Who did this?" The room was a total disaster. Aro was standing in a corner shaking his head.  
-"Aro, I will take my vacation another day, I have to fix this."  
-"Take it whenever you want, I can't let my son's wedding look like this."  
-"I know, I am so sorry." I pulled my hair up into a pony and I started to work.

Five hours later my voice was hoarse from yelling at my staff; but the room looked beautiful and the guests were filling the room. Victoria and James were dancing gracefully on the floor and I sunk into a chair, scanning the room for Jacob. He was out on the dance floor with one of the girls from Aro's mansion. He held her close and I realized how much I loved that feeling of his arms around me. I sipped my water, thinking I might be sick soon. My stomach was turning over and over as I watched him.  
-"You did wonderful Bella, thank you. I know I broke our contract but I am hoping you don't intend to leave." I smiled at his concern. He knew as well as I that I would not leave this place. I had no where else to go, and my closet friend was here.  
-"I am glad to have it confirmed. Although you shouldn't be wearing your emotions so well out on your face." I arched my eyebrows, what was he talking about. His eyes wandered over to Jacob and his partner and the feeling flashed into my stomach again. I realized what he was talking about an instant to late.  
-"You do look beautiful even in your envy Bella, but I think you'll find that you have had his heart, far longer then he will ever have yours." Aro placed a hand on my shoulder as he got up.  
-"Even a broken heart still loves." He walked away and I realized I was gawking after him.  
-"Hey Bells, what are you still doing here?" Jacob took Aro's seat and my attention turned to him, a million thoughts pounding through me at the moment. Jacob, did I love him? He was supportive of me, had stood by me, turned his back on his sister, forced me to sing out all my anger and emotions. His smile was beginning to fade as he saw something in my eyes.  
-"Bella, are you okay? You look like you just got hit by a truck."  
-"Dance with me!" I didn't even ask. I had to move, and at this moment. He looked at me questioningly but got up anyways, leading me to the floor. I was prepared for the awkward sway we usually stuck to but Jacob spun me out from him as a new song came on.  
He sang the words to me, softly, his husky voice gentle on each word. We danced as we had never danced before, I felt graceful in my ballet flats as Jacob finally pulled me into his body, directing me easily, our eyes never leaving as he sang to me.

"You light the skies, up above me  
A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away, don't fade away-

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world-  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-

Ooooooooh

All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-

Ooooooooh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

All the stars are coming out tonight (oooooooh)  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you-

All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you

The song ended and I was breathless. He began to bend towards me, and I panicked pushing backwards. I hadn't even dealt with these new emotions yet. I tumbled lightly and he caught me.  
-"Jacob I…"  
-"I know Bella… go to bed." Agitation filled his voice, and I longed to know if it was because of me.  
-"Jacob, will you take me to dinner tomorrow?" He looked at me in shock, I felt like I had eight noses. I fought the urge to check my face, in case I really did.  
-"What?"  
-"Please don't make me ask again Jacob." His hand dropped from my arm and he nodded.  
-"Okay."  
-"Just no place Italian." I added with a smile. Jacob laughed and nodded.  
-"I'll see what I can do." I turned away and went to my room. James and Victoria dancing in the far corner. His eyes watching me intently. I felt the chill and rushed to my room.

**like i said... i have a reason for posting all three chapters up at once.**

-Hali-


	23. The Date

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 23- The date.**

JPOV

I waited outside her door patiently. I still didn't know what this all meant. It opened and she stepped out, I gasped as she closed the door behind her. The black dress was back, and looking at her glow, I knew that she had meant this as a date.  
-" Hi." She smiled at me. I was speechless. She laughed and slapped my arm.  
-"I can go change if this outfit is going to be a problem Jacob."  
-"Don't you dare. You have just caught me off guard is all. Let me take it all in." and oh god was I. Did she mean this date for me, or what? I led the way to the car waiting outside and it drove us to the airport.  
-"What? What are we doing here Jacob?"  
-"I couldn't find any good food places that weren't Italian so I thought we'd get some French instead." She laughed as she wrapped her arm in mine. I enjoyed every sense.  
Dinner went by smoothly, I had never realized how much her laugh made me feel alive, or how dead I had been feeling lately. I put my arm around her shoulders as we boarded the plane. She snuggled into me.  
-"Bella?"  
-"hmm?" she opened her eyes, the lids fluttering slightly.  
-"What is this?" she sat up stiffly.  
-"Well, I thought, I mean didn't… I…."  
-"Bella to me, this is a date, I'm just curious what it is to you. I mean you wore the one dress I told you not to wear that dress unless you were waiting for something… I mean." Her lips found mine, and I was thrust into a passion I had not expected. Was I even awake?

The plane landed and as I walked her to her room, I was still in shock.  
-"Bella, you look amazing." I finally stuttered after five minutes of just staring at her. I bent down to brush my lips against hers, and I was plunged again into the burning need. Soon enough we were in her room, and her bed was beneath us. My entire hand ran up her leg, clasping her thigh as I situated her on top of me. Our lips met again and I felt her hands undoing my shirt. I never did this on a first date, but with Bella, I would do whatever she wanted. I felt the line of her panties, and I slipped them down with my thumb, I slipped them over her black heels and I kissed her ankle. I kissed the length of her smooth leg before flipping her onto her back. She landed with an Umph, and I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. Her small hands found my chest, and I felt her index trace down the lines of my muscles.  
-"Don't question me Jacob. You can leave if you'd like, but don't question me." She whispered, biting lightly at my earlobe. I let out a low growl, almost a purr as my hands found her breast. I rolled her over on top of me. Groaning as she slid her body onto mine. I wouldn't question her anymore.

-**i know i know i know... again, keep reading!! next chapter gets complicated... hope you guys like it though!  
i wish i could add a spoiler!**

-Hali-


	24. She's Gone!

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 24- Gone  
September  
JPOV**

Bella and I had been together for a year. I understood her inside and out, and she understood me. So why did this wedding fill like an ending? Then I saw her. She was dressed in a red dress, her blonde curls cascading down her back. Bella smiled at me squeezing my hand. I looked at her, knowing she felt it to.  
-"Go Jacob. You don't have to say anything." She let my hand go. We had always known that our relationship was building up to something, that we wouldn't always be together. I kissed her cheek looking deeply into her eyes.  
-"Jacob, if you don't go I am going to presume that we are still together!" I gave her favorite smile before I turned and let her disappear into the crowd. She had told me this is how she had felt with Edward and I knew that I had to find that girl.

**BPOV**

I watched Jacob push through the crowd. I knew when I had seen her last night at the rehearsal. She was his Edward. I closed my eyes at the name. It had been three years since I had seen him last. I wondered what he was doing. Last night I had started an email to him, now I had to finish it. I had finally read all the letters, all the emails, and I knew that I had to try and get him to forgive me for my silence. I turned with resolution, walking out of the hotel and onto the grounds, thinking over what else I could write. My heels were clicking on the stone coble way as I entered the gardens. I picked a spot far off from the music of the wedding. I walked into the opening and stopped. James stood in the center, like he was waiting for someone. I was suddenly conscious of my deep blue dress. I knew what this dress did to Jacob; I would hate to know what it did for James. He was smiling at me, looking behind me. I bent down to adjust the back strap of my heels, ready to kick them off if I had to. When I straightened up he was in front of me. I jumped a little and he grabbed my shoulder, to steady me I assumed but his grip tightened long after it needed to be there. I felt the heat in his eyes and I tried to shake it off.  
-"I was waiting for that beautiful blonde bridesmaid. Since Victoria is pregnant, I don't get much satisfaction." I scoffed at the rolling stones line, but thankful that Jacob had gotten to the blonde girl before she'd come out here to meet James.  
-"You are a pleasant surprise." His hand was over my mouth in a second, cloth was waiting, cupped into it. I moved to fight, my shoes clattering across the stone, but I was soon fading into darkness.

**JPOV**

I had just walked Vanessa back to her room. I decided to go to Bella. I wanted to talk to her and for some reason I knew she would listen. Vanessa had told me that last night Bella had spoken of me and that she had known we would hit it off. I knocked on her door repeatedly, finally giving up on waiting for her and unlocking the door, I walked into her room, flicking on the light. Her bed was empty, and she hadn't been here to change. Confusion absorbed me, where else would she be? I tried to remember her at the wedding after I had left her and I couldn't. I went down to the lobby to look for her. Becka was at the counter.  
-"Becka have you seen Bella at all?" her face narrowed in concentration.  
-"She was in the garden about four hours ago." I was off in a moment. She would be in her favorite spot. I reached there in no time. I looked around hopefully. Where the hell was she? I saw something shimmer off in the middle. I walked that way and stumbled. Bella's shoes were lying on the cobblestones, like she had kicked them off frantically. That reassured me; at least I knew she would come back for them soon. I picked them up and walked towards the middle. I bent down and picked up a small silver chain, a delicate cross on the end. I'd given this to her for her birthday, why was it here? The chain was broken in two places. This wasn't like her at all, was she mad at me? I wouldn't blame her. I sat down on a bench, resting my hand. I felt soft tissue beneath it and I picked it up. Someone had left their handkerchief, the initials in the corner were J.K., and the Kempton seal was on it. I sniffed it lightly and though it was wet I smelt nothing. I stood quickly, running back into the main lobby.  
-"Becka, when was the last time James Kempton was on the resort?"  
-"He was here about eight hours ago, checking in for the wedding."  
-"And Victoria?"  
-"She was away for the weekend." SHIT FUCK DAMN IT! Not Bella.  
-"Get Aro on the phone."  
-"But Mr. Black it is nearly…"  
-"Damnit Becka, do it now!" James had broken his word to his father, and he had Bella. Becka handed me the phone.  
-"Jacob this had better be good, I have a meeting in five hours!"  
-"James was on the resort, and Bella is gone."  
-"WHAT!?" The phone was silent, my heart was pounding.

-**Wait WHAT?! Jacob found another girl?? Bella has Disappeared? James was there... Bumbum bum baaaa... You guys like the twist?? anyways, i know what is going to happen... Have it typed up and ready to go, when you are all ready for it. But at the moment my cat (Hank) is playing Dead, (he also thinks he is a dog btw! ill have to find a picture of him) and telling me to get my butt to sleep for my class in the a.m. please please comment! if not i can wait a long time to post, but i wont do that... probably.**

busy week but i will try and get on tomorrow b/4 work.

-Hali-


	25. Captive

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 25- Captive

BPOV

I struggled against the bonds that held my hands and legs down to the metal table. I struggled to remember where I was. All I could pull from my mind was watching Jacob disappearing into the crowd, towards a girl I knew he would be in love with. I remember thinking about Edward, and how I longed to hear his voice again. Something was stuck in my mouth and I still couldn't remember where I was. My head was pounding harshly.  
-"Shhhhh. No need to worry darling." Slimey words filled my ears as James ran a finger up my leg. I thrashed violently against the bonds now. Fear shooting through me. I remembered the garden.  
-"Now now precious, there is no need to struggle. I've done this with multiple girls, and no one has ever found out." I thrashed harder, tears breaking through my eyes.  
-"Bella, I don't have time to deal with you at the moment. I have a baby due soon, and they will suspect me of course. You are safe for a few days. I will be back later tonight. Rest well my love. You'll need it." He took the ball of cloth out of my mouth, pressing my lips to his, I lashed at him with my teeth and he chuckled, slamming my head back down and forcing the cloth back into my mouth.  
-"The nicer you play, the longer you live dearest." I turned my head the other way. He exited the room and I sobbed openly, choking on the gage. My thoughts on Jacob's fear when he realized I was missing, and the fact I would never see my Edward again.

JPOV  
Vanessa sat quietly on the couch, thinking hard. I slammed my hands onto the desk.  
-"Jacob, it should have been me." Vanessa's voice startled me.  
-"What?"  
-"I was suppose to meet James there that night. He had seemed upset and needing to talk. I had told him I would meet him out there. He was waiting for me. But you distracted me, and Bella must of gone out there, and… it should have been me." I starred at her, shocked.  
-"So if I hadn't left her, it would have been you. And since I did leave her, it was her. This is my entire fault." I sunk my head into my hands. Vanessa wrapped her arms around me.  
-"Is there anyone we should call, anyone who would need to know?"  
-"Edward…" she would want him to know, for him to come to find her. My hands were on the phone faster than Vanessa could process.  
-"I need to speak with Edward or Alice Cullen. Yes I know what time it is. Yes I am aware they are busy people. God Damn it, this is an emergency and if you don't put me through now you will be fired in the morning I swear to god! Yes I'll bloody hold!" I realized now, I needed Edward here too.

EPOV

The phone was ringing off the hook. I groaned as I answered it.  
-"Do you know what time it is?" I asked groggily. I was still a bit hung over. I was used to the foggy feeling, it was nothing new to me now.  
-"Edward…" That voice sounded oddly familiar, and urgent.  
-"Wha?" oh well, I was still tired. They couldn't blame me.  
-"Edward, this is Jacob Black." I sat straight up, stiff. I was wide awake, but why was he calling me? Jacob and Bella hadn't called this resort in three years. Alice had been to see Bella just a few months ago and had said that the Italy Hotel was doing splendid. What was going on?  
-"Edward, you there?"  
-"What? Yea, uh sorry. Why are you calling?"  
-"It's Bella, I thought you'd want to know." Oh no, was she in love with someone? Was she hurt? Was she coming home to me? Was she sick or injured? Oh my Bella. I needed her, I loved her so much still._ 'Shut up Edward, Jacob is trying to tell you something. Listen.'_ I shook my head realizing Tony was right.  
-"Edward, she's missing."  
-"WHAT?!"  
-"She has been missing for two days Edward. Last time anyone saw her she was walking to the garden, and James Kempton was in there too. I found her shoes and the necklace she had on, but no one has heard from her. I don't know what to do, I just think that she'd want you to know." No. Kempton had to have something to do with this.  
-"When can I get a plane there Jacob?"  
-"Edward, I don't know that you can. Niles is at Aro's side right now. Victoria is due any moment."  
-"I'll fly myself. Get me a spot and have a car ready, I'll be there soon." I was throwing things into a suitcase; I zipped it up and was ready to walk out the door.  
-"Edward, someone needs to tell Alice too."  
-"Fuck that I'm bringing her." I was shaking the jeans up my legs.  
-"I'll be flying into Aro's airport soon. Be ready for us Jacob."  
-"I will be. Edward, I'm sorry I let her out of my sight."  
-"Yea well this is my fault, she should have been with me." I hung up the phone.

Five minutes later I was pounding on Alice's door. Jasper opened it, his boxers on. I didn't think twice about what I was walking in on.  
-"Alice throw together a suit case, we are going to Italy." Alice sheet was up on her chest in a moment.  
-"I know that you did not just barge in here to drag me to tell Bella something." She was extremely snappy and I had to fight the urge to slap her.  
-"Bella's missing."  
-"What's she missing?"  
-"Alice, Bella has been abducted. Jacob just called me, they think Kempton got her." Alice just stared at me. Jasper was already in movement, throwing her clothes into a suitcase, he tossed a tank to her and some shorts. I turned my back so she could get dressed.  
-"How long Edward?" she was rushing about now. I sunk into her bed, feeling the desperation and helplessness sinking into me.  
-"Two days. Jazz will you tell Carlisle?"  
-"Of course. Get her home safe Edward."  
-"I should of never let her go." Alice's arm was in mine and Jasper carried our suitcases down stairs. We stopped in the lobby to explain to them that we were leaving and that any important calls were to be forwarded to our cells.  
-"Oh so that gentleman really did need to speak with you?" Lauren spoke lightly. I glared at her.  
-"When we get back Lauren, you will be fired for something or another." I turned away from her harshly. If I found Bella, no when I found Bella, she was coming home with me. We were suing who ever we had to, but she was coming home with me. If I had to drag her here and explain to her, abduct her, just so she'd know I still loved her.

BPOV

How long had I been here? James stood in the corner, knife in hand. I had exhausted all my fear and hopes. He hadn't had enough time to have his way with me yet, Victoria called him every few minutes. I assumed we were somewhere near his home, because he'd spoken of her being near birth, and that Aro had arrived. So he was able to keep up the pretenses of not having me, while keeping me in here.  
-"Bella…" he had returned from the outer room. "Victoria is going into labor. I will be gone for a long time. I would like you to meet my servant, Mike." I glared at his greedy blue eyes, he would let Kempton keep me, and I knew it.  
-"Now Mike is here to take care of you while I'm away. He has a strict order of no intimate contact with you; I want that pleasure for myself. He will bring you your meals. Now behave like a good girl and maybe I'll bring you a treat." They left me again, turning off the lights. I felt my muscles relax. I was safe for a while at least, maybe then someone would save me. I doubted it, but I had to hope every now and then, I just had to.

APOV

The room was stiff in silence. Why Edward insisted on staying alone in Bella's room I had no idea. A week had gone by and Victoria was in labor. There wasn't enough to a search Warrant for the Kempton Estates. Niles had taken a lone James back to the house and there were no other leads. Edward lay out on her bed, motionless. Jacob and Vanessa were out, and I had resided to sit with him today. I couldn't find anything else to do. I flicked the mouse on her computer and it jumped to life. I gasped as I saw the words fill the screen. Edward sat straight up.  
-"Edward, she was…"  
-"What Alice?" his voice was stiff and rigid. He hadn't used it in days.  
-"She was writing to you, there is an email for you." He was at the desk before the sentence was finished. I got out of the chair so he could sit. I knew I should move away but I couldn't.

Edward,  
I know this letter is three years later then you would of wanted it, but it took me this long to be able to read any of the letters you wrote. I know it wasn't your fault, and I know how long I knew that deep down you really did love me. This is probably the hardest thing I will have ever wrote, but I'm sorry for leaving without trusting you. I want to come home, but I don't know where that is without you. I have so much more I want to say, I just don't know how to say it yet. Just know I love you. Always have.

-"Bit corny but at least she forgives…" He groaned before I could finish the sentence. He put his hands over his face and his shoulders shook. My big brother was sobbing. For a whole week he'd been fighting this, but the email had broken him. I left him in the room then, I couldn't watch this. Last time I had been here, Jacob and Bella had been together, now all of a sudden there was this note for Edward, Jacob was with Vanessa. What the hell was going on. I ran right into James.  
-"Ugh." I pushed myself off the floor as he studied me.  
-"Have we met?" his voice freaked me out. I nodded. Bella had been very specific to make it known you stay away from this creep.  
-"Ah Bella's friend, well I must be on my way, my wife and son are downstairs, but I'll be sure to tell her you say hello." Why would his wife care if I said hey. "I'm sure Bella will be delighted to have you here." I starred after him. He had Bella, the son of a bitch had just TOLD ME! I could do nothing about it at all. He winked at me and walked down the hall way. I just sat there shaking. He had implied that she was alive and that he was going to see her soon. Maybe Aro could tighten his watch. But Bella was alive and that meant she was fighting.


	26. Friendship and Faith

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 26- Friendships and Faith

BPOV

The light flickered on and my eyes blinked. I didn't know how long I had been left in the dark or how long I had been unconcious. Mike set a tray down on the table. He locked the door, and then approached me. He unlocked my hands and helped me sit up. Removing the gage from my mouth and walking away. I watched him as I rubbed my wrists.  
-"Mr. Kempton is in Italy with the family for the evening, I thought you'd enjoy being able to sit up."  
-"Thank you." He watched me carefully.  
-"I figured he would of listened to his father." He muttered carefully. "Aro demanded you be left alone. You were too valuable to the company. So when you were the one on the table, I was truely shocked." He put the tray next to me, and sat down in a chair across the room, watching me carefully. I ate slowly, savoring the food. It was the first time I had eaten since I had been here.  
-"How long have I been?" my voice felt strained.  
-"A week." I just stared at him.  
-"Are they looking for me?"  
-"I guess you could say that. They have a pretty good idea where you are, at least who you were with when you vanished, but no proof. Two new people flew in from the States." My head jerked up from the plate.  
-"Yes Kempton thought that you'd take it similar to that."  
-"Do you know who it is?"  
-"A very young couple. Very handsome together. James doesn't know more than that. He intends to find out though." I finished the food, pondering if Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie were here. I knew Edward wouldn't be here, Jacob wouldn't have thought to call him. He wouldn't have the nerve. He still hated Edward for what had happened. Then again maybe Jake knew me better then that, he always surprised me.  
-"Lay back down, I need to lock you up again. I'll be back tomorrow." I laid back down and put my arms back into the cuffs. I knew to be good, I didn't have any plan yet anyways, and they were looking for me. If I tried now, it would just mean more precautions on his part. He locked them on my wrists, but left the gage out. He left but this time he left the light on. Mike seemed nice; maybe I could use him in my escape. Then again he was helping to keep me here. There had to be a reason.

I was in and out of consciousness. When I woke up the lights were off again. Panic choked my breathing and I realized the gage was back in place. The lights flicked on and I flung my head towards the door. My eyes bulged as James smiled at me.  
-"Darling I am home." He turned the knife in his fingers. "Now I am sorry to disappoint but my father has accompanied me home, looking for you no doubt, and I don't have a lot of time, so I figured I would just come to see you." He ran a hand up my leg and I cringed, turning my face away. I felt the knife as it dug into my thigh, I tried to scream but my voice was caught on the gage. Mike was standing in the corner with a tray of food, just watching. I locked my eyes with his, begging him. James dug out the knife out, and he wiped it on the hem of my dress. His eyes danced at the sight of my distress and I closed my eyes, I saw Edward's face the day we'd been walking through New Orleans, and Jacob's the first time I met him. I figured these memories meant I was dying, or so I hoped, I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. The physical pain that was ripping through my body as James pumped the knife into my skin, or the emotional pain I felt knowing that I would probably never see anyone I loved ever again, that Edward would never know how i felt. I opened my eyes again and found Mike's as they watched James take a few minutes to continually test my skin, some areas deeper than others. My body straining in the pain I couldn't vocally announce. When he was done, I felt my body go rigid. Relief rolled over me at the fact it was over.  
-"Clean it up Newton." James threw the knife onto the counter next to the food and walked out. Mike was by my side in a second. Undoing my cuffs hurriedly, he wasn't even afraid of what I might do to escape. I was sobbing through the gage when his fingers clawed at the inside of my cheeks. He pulled the gage out and the moment my scream hit the air his hand covered mine I let him pull me into a tight embrace, smoothering my screams into his chest. He held onto me, rubbing my back, and comforting me as a my body shook with sobs. The pain was bad but the grief was what shook me.  
-"SHHH! Bella he'll come back. You can NOT announce to the house that you are here. He'll kill you." I snapped my mouth shut. He pushed away from me, studying my determination to remain silent, no matter what. He moved his hand and gently tugged my leg to the side to examine the cut. I stifled my sob of protest. He reached for some medical supplies and went to work.  
-"Does he always?"  
-"Usually they are dead by now."  
-"Why am I not?"  
-"He usually has had his way by now."  
-"And you know about this? About all of them?" Mike's eyes avoided mine as he worked.  
-"Kempton has my sister Margret. I do as he says, keep this secret, and one day, I will see her. I assume he has some shmuck like me taking care of her." I understood that motive, I wondered what Jacob was doing, how he was trying to bargin for me. I knew we no longer were in love, but we still had love for each other. My hands covered my mouth and I began to sob openly again. His fingers finished the bandages and he brought me the food. I ate quietly, thinking of a way to escape. Mike took the tray and returned to lock my hands again, but not until he had pulled me close to him again. I realized this was hard for him too.  
-"Mike, if I let you read it, would you bring me paper to write a letter. I wouldn't try anything, just a letter to let someone know how I felt about them." I used past tense, knowing that I wouldn't be in the present much longer. He studied me a moment.  
-"I think I could do that for you." This time when he left, he turned the lights out, reminding me James was still home.

James left town soon after the first knife incident, but not before playing with me some more. My arms and legs not fully healed from the nights that followed the first. With Victoria and Aro in the house, his time with me was limited and I was thankful. Minus the knife torture, nothing bad had happened yet. Mike brought my food and this time some stationary. I wrote the note and let him read it. I sealed the pages into the envelope and addressed it.  
-"Thank you." He wouldn't face me.  
-"I feel like we are becoming friends Bella. I don't know what to do anymore. All the other girls, they were only a day or two. I know I'm a horrible person, but I see photos of Margret after words. It helps to know she is still alive. But you, I know they are looking for you. The couple, the brother and sister, they seem really bothered by your disappearance. The man especially."  
-"Have you seen them?" Could it really be Alice and Edward? Would they come here? How would they know?  
-"The girl, she looks kinda like a…"  
-"A pixie?"  
-"Yes and the man has bronze hair, amazing green eyes. It's funny, they hold the capacity for so much love, the potential to be very vivacious but they are dead, empty like. He seems extremely out of sorts. Aro said that he wouldn't leave room 1920 for the life of him. That this took more of a surprising toll on him then anyone expected."  
-"That's my, that's my room." I about said my Edward, but I knew he wasn't mine now. Not likely he would be again the way things were looking. I longed to be back in his arms, to feel his lips on mine. Mike's voice brought me out of my demented daydream.  
-"If I could save you, I would."  
-"I know Mike. But I guess I'll just have to save myself." He gave a fake chuckle at my words. We both knew that the state I was in, I wasn't saving anything, or anyone. I finished the food and lay down expectantly, fliping my palms up and laying the in the cuffs. Keep up the good behavior, because the form of a plan was already in play.  
-"Mike, how long until he comes back?"  
-"Tomorrow evening. He will be home while Victoria and Donovan go to the doctors."  
-"and you?"  
-"I'll bring you breakfast, and then I have orders to be gone for the day."  
-"He's going to kill me, you know that." Mike stood slowly. He avoided looking at me for a few minutes. When he looked up, his fingers touched my cheek, the corner of his mouth twitched painfully, almost knowingly.  
-"Goodnight Bella. Anything special you want for breakfast?" I didn't need the last meal, I just needed him to come.  
-"No Mike. Bring me whatever you can." The cuffs clicked back and he shut the door. Again leaving the light on. I lay awake long after he left.

JPOV

-"Sir a letter has arrived for you." Becka approached me cautiously.  
-"Not now!" My temper  
-"But sir, it is addressed to you and has an urgent stamp on it."  
-"BECKA I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" she recoiled.  
-"I'm not sure sir but it looks like Miss Swan's…" I snapped it from her fingers. The writing was Bella's alright. I ripped it open.

_Jake,  
I love you and I am sorry. Take care of Rachel and her daughter. Good luck with the new girl. I promise you, I'll be okay. Please give this to Edward, I need him to know._

_Yours always,  
Bells_

The second letter was in my hand as I stood. I was at her door pounding, Alice opened it frightened. I didn't blame her, the look on my face must have been frightening. I pushed past her and threw the letter at Edward. He ripped it open and in seconds he was standing. He read it aloud.

_Edward, love,_

I wrote you an email, but I guess I will never get to send it. I need you to know that I love you, that I am still in love with you and I always will be. If something happens to me, promise me you won't do anything stupid! You need to take care of Rachel and her daughter.  
I will always love you.

0x0x0x0  
Yours

Both letters specifically named Rachel, what was Bella playing at? Rachel had only slept with the guy, she didn't know anything else about him, except that he had said he loved her, and he had tried for a kid with her. When Rachel found out she was pregnant, it was Aro who had taken care of her.  
-"Do you think Rachel knows something?" Alice asked meekly.  
-"Rachel and James share a kid. She knew him inside and out. Plus James wanted the baby, and badly. Maybe it isn't Rachel she's hinting at?" Edward looked hopeful. I shook my head.  
-"The hall of mirrors!" Alice spoke again. We both looked at her. "It's what Rachel talked about. James' house has a hall of mirror. It was his favorite place to uhhhh… but I don't know, you'd have to talk to Rachel for more." My hand was already on the phone. Alice smiled at Edward.  
-"This is good. She's still, she's thinking and plotting. Obviously she has a friend."  
-"She's alive Alice, but at what cost?"  
-"She's alive… and we are going to find her…I just know we will!"  
-" I pray we do..."  
-"She's strong Edward. Have faith, you have to have faith in her strength."

**-hey guys, what you think about this chapter? I am babysitting on a friday night, (Pretty sad) but it has given me A LOT of time to write and perfect. Anyways let me get some feed back. I hope this has got some of you in better spirits. Edward is back, i know many of you were looking for this. Anyways, please review and i'll try and update soon...**

-Hali-


	27. Escape Attempt

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 27- Escape

BPOV

The door slid open and today Mike didn't lock it. Did he know what I was planning? Mike came forward to unlock my hands and he was moving sluggish, I rammed my hands up into his face before he could move and the key miraculously dropped next to my cheekas he stumbled backwards. I wrapped my fingers around it and with a force I wasn't aware of I curled up and quickly undid my legs. I swung them to the edge of the metal of the table and pushed off. I hadn't thought about all the cuts my legs had taken, or the fact that I hadn't been on them for a few weeks. I crumbled to the floor painfully as Mike approached.  
-"Come on Bella, FIGHT ME! You have to fight me…" Mike was pleading, beggingme through gritted teeth and I knew that this had been his plan all along too. He had counted on this attempt more thenI had.I crawled forward and when his fingers grasped my shoulder I threw my face towards his arm and bit. He shrieked and when he jerked it away I could see the chunk missing, I could taste it in my mouth. I spit it out with the blood, repulsed by the smell and taste,and crawled faster. I just had to reach now. I stretched my fingers out, grasping, just barely within reach. Mike's hand wrapped around my ankle.  
-"Bella PLEASE! FIGHT!" My fingers closed and I brought the tray slamming into his face. He stood for a second and then he looked at me. He looked ready to vomit. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and the lump in my throat as I watched him, to scare to move.  
-"I'm sorry Mike, I'm so sorry." I wimpered from the floor. He looked at me vacantly as his eyes rolled up into his head, and he dropped. His head bounced on the concrete with a sickening thud. He's chest was still moving, and I had to fight the urge to check on him.  
I pulled myself up and thrust myself into the door. I knew it wasn't locked but I had trouble opening it anyways. It slid smoothly once I got it to budge, I grabbed the knife, and I turned off the light, I knew I was safer this way. It was always off when James came to see us. The door slid shut behind me, and looking at it, it blended to well with the rest of the wall. No one would have found me. I was in a bedroom of green and brown red earth tones. I heard movement above me and I forced myself forward. The lack of movement to my legs made me clumsier then usual,I hit the floor more then once, dropping the knife under the bed. I pushed myself up everytime, forcing myself forwardand as I fell into the wood paneled kitchen, a door opened. I tucked myself up against the island. I heard muttering and shivered at the slimey frustration.  
-"Too god damn close. Where the hell is Mike? Probably with that girl. I'll have to warn him to keep her shut up." He slid into the room I had just left and I hurried to my feet, I staggered through the hallway, grabbing the cordlessphone off the wall. I was in a hall way now, more wood. The smell ofit over powered me andI hated it, longed to burn itdown and me with it.I frantically grasped every door handle, one finally lurched under me and I tripped into the room. The walls were all silver,there wasno wood. I slid down to the floor against the door not bothering to look around anymore andI slowly brought the phone up, I couldn't have much longer. He'dbe hunting meby now.I dialed blindly.

-"Hello?" Her voice danced into my mind, it was a miracle and I embraced the fact that it was the last time I would ever hear it.  
-"Alice, please, Help me." My voice was raspy, but she recognized it instantly.  
-"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" I heard movement, and then a familiar voice came on.  
-"Bella? Is that you?"  
-"Jacob I'm sorry, I'm trying, but I don't know if I'll get out, I don't even." Thudding was outside the door and I silenced.  
-"Bella where are you?"  
-"Near the kitchen. James is looking for me, I don't think he likes what I did to my guard." I saw my reflection, the room was mirrored.  
-"James is there with you?"  
-"He's looking for me… Jacob, I don't look too good." My reflection mystified me, everything else seemed to fade away.I studied my sunken face, the dark rings beneath my eyes, the dried blood on my dress, the way my hair clumped together with the dark red stains of blood and tears. I knew I looked worse than a corpse. I could smell my blood now and it made me woozy. I crawled forward to look at my face some more entranced by the vampiristic beauty I had become. Normally I would scold myself but something about this look, scared me, and reminded me of something beautiful.Jacob's voice carried to me as Alice's voice stammered on in the background.  
-"So many mirrors, Jake, so many mirrors." I didn't feel anything now, for some reason I was numb, almost accepting. I looked like my mother had, the night I had found her in the bathroom.  
-"Bella, you are going to be okay, Please tell me what you hear?" His voice was begging, pleading me to do more.  
-"Jake I'm so sorry, I knew better, I tried to run but he was…" I was sobbing now. This wasn't what he needed. He needed knowledge, information.  
-"Mirrors, lots of mirrors, and wood. So much stupid wood. He feels comfortable here, Aro has…." The phone went dead, my hair was yanking me backwards and I screamed as James voice invaded my head.  
-"Stupid Bitch! DAMN IT! Who did you call?!" I felt my fingers scraping for his hands, trying to peel his fingers off my hair, screaming the entire time.

JPOV

The phone went dead and I knew he had found her. Alice was franticly telling Edward everything that had happened, him and Aro had decided to surprise James. Hopefully they got there in time. They had to get there.


	28. They are so close, but I’m so far away

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 28 – They are so close, but I'm so far away.**

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open and I suppressed a groan. Instantly fingers were on my lips and I looked up at Mike.  
-"Shhh." He looked around worried. "Who'd you call Bella?" His eyes were stern.  
-"My friend Alice."  
-"A girl! Is she coming Bella? Does she know where you are?" His questions were anxious, but not hopeful like I would of thought they would be.  
-"I don't even know where I am Mike! I am so sorry Mike… I tried…" He cut me off. I was apologizing for not getting away, not getting free.  
-" It's fine Bella, I should of known you'd try to escape." His words confused me greatly. Hadn't he encouraged me to escape, or had that just been my mind pushing me forward. We were back in the holding room, but now I wasn't chained up. I could hear voices far away, I guessed in the kitchen.  
-"Rachel I haven't seen you in EIGHT YEARS and now you pop up with him to tell me we have a kid?" James' voice was overly emotional. My ears strained to hear more.  
-"Son, I have taken care of Rachel and Jamie for many years. She came to me when she was pregnant, not wanting to bother you at school."  
-"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU LET ME… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS! YOU'RE MY FATHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
-"Now James, Where is Bella?" Rachel's voice was flat. Mike's hand covered my lips and his eyes filled with hate and betrayal.  
-"That Rachel is the reason he started this murdering crap Bella. Was that the Rachel you spoke of in your note?" My eyes bulged and I nodded my head, struggling for air. Mike backed his hand away slowly, testing to see if I would scream.  
-"You played that well, did you know James loved her, or just a lucky attempt?" So James did have a heart, He'd just lost it long ago. It was a nasty evil heart anyways. I didn't blame Rachel for leaving, though I did for many other things. A new voice reached us.  
-"SHE CALLED MY SISTER JAMES! SHE TOLD US IT WAS YOU! SHE GOT LETTERS TO US! WHERE IS SHE!?!?!" The passion in his voice invaded me, my heart stammering, almost to a stop.  
-"EDWA…." Mike's hand covered my mouth again. I bit into his hand and he jerked it back instinctively. He made another half attempt to stop me and a thought occurred to me. Mike was making it look like he was trying to stop me, but not very hard. I was weak and Mike knew every cut. James had to have a way of watching. James knew everything, that is why Mike had to leave the light on when James was away. It wasn't for me. Mike was trying to save us both.  
-"EDWARD HELP…" The gag was shoved into my mouth and Mike's body pressed against my body. Pushing my stomach to the floor as he gripped my hands behind my back. His voice was in my ear. In an almost silent whisper, I heard his voice.  
-"I can't Bella, he'd know! Hopefully that man heard you. Pray Bella, PRAY!" It was a demanding voice, one strained with need and it caused me to I sob hysterically. If Mike would let me get out of here, James couldn't do anything to anyone. Margret, Me and Mike, we'd all be safe. I heard the door in the bedroom bang open, and I thrashed more. They were just next store to us. Through that door, my love was waiting for me.  
-"BELLA!? Bella I'm here. Please Bella, where are you?" I could hear the tears in his voice as I tried to free my hands. I stopped and tried to focus on dislodging the gage from my mouth.  
-"She's not in here. You are looking in all the wrong places!" James' voice was taunting again. I imagined the hatred on Edward's face, too infuriated to speak.  
-"I swear to you James' that if you hurt that girl, I will take Jamie and run. I know how bad you wanted her 8 years ago, how hard you tried. You wanted a child with me, so your father would have no choice but to let us marry! I'll take her from you FOREVER! Leave you with your Victoria!" I was grateful for Rachel at this moment, despite the fact I still thought her a relationship ruining tramp. She was going to save me.  
-"Rachel you wouldn't do that to me… you don't honestly think she's here? That I would…"  
-"I know you would!"  
-"I think we should give James some time to consider this ultimatum Rachel." Aro's voice was calm but his words sent panic through my restrained body. Dod he not realize the death sentence he was so calmly laying before me? They were going to leave. I heard the footsteps fade slowly, but I couldn't believe how close they were. I struggled again, but Mike's body bind held. I fought anyway. The door slid open and I forced myself to meet the hateful icy eyes that awaited mine.

-**kinda short buttt it works i think??? yea anyways you know the drill... -**

**-Hali-**


	29. Found

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 29- Found

BPOV

He flung Mike off of me, and for a minute my body rejoiced from the lack of pressure. I tried to push my body up off the floor but his fingers grasped my throat, and he yanked me up by my neck, watching me flail. My nails clawed at his, fighting for a little breath of air. The hatred in his eyes made me know my attempts were in vain.  
-"You've known about Jamie this entire time. You knew she was MINE!" My fingers continued to pull at his, gasping for air. They squeezed a little tighter.  
"I didn't know you didn't know!" I choked out, regretting the use of much needed air. I was jerked out through the door and the sweet smell of Edward filled my nose. It put me at a simple, desperate kind of peace state. I could die happy in this room at least, where it almost felt like he was with me. We were moving again, my legs flailing for something to brace myself. My body was flung into the mirrored room again and James approached me, as I just lay there, fighting the tears coming to my face. I had nothing left to fight him. I couldn't muster anything but regret. Something in his eyes told me that this was the end.  
-"I have no need of you, my Rachel is back." I pushed myself up gingerly.  
-"They'll all run. Edward will know, when they get back he'll feel it."  
-"There will be no proof!" I heard the door above us slam, and I felt hope.  
-"HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could and James back hand came out of nowhere. I was flying across the room and I heard a crack as my head hit the glass and I could picture it spider webbing out from my indent. The smell of blood hit the air and James moved forward.  
-"I don't know how I am going to hid that, but it was a pretty effect. You were so pretty Bella." He crouched down in front of me, examining my bleeding head.  
-"I promise I'll stay with you till the end. You'll bleed to death, and I'll watch." The door behind him opened silently as the haze in my vision began to set in. An Angel stood there, his face completely pained. I didn't need him to save me anymore.  
-" Edward…" I whimpered almost silently, he needed to know one thing. I had to find the strength. I closed my eyes and let out a whisper.  
-"Edward I love you." I was ready to go.

EPOV

I ran into the house. I could feel Bella's fear, almost smell it.  
-"HELP ME!" The scream ripped into me, and I followed it down to the hall leading to the kitchen. I fumbled through the passageway, listening cautiously. I had to be sure the door I was opening, and I knew I had to quickly. Finally my hand on a knob, I could almost feel her heart beat, it wasn't fast and . He was telling her he was going to watch her die. Her eyes found mine, and I knew how weak her heart really was, the blood was pooling to the floor. It took all of me to concentrate on not rushing to her to be sure she'd be okay. I had to take care of James first. He had to die.I could hear whispered mutters. I opened the door slowly. Bella lay sunken to the floor in front of James, his back to me, mirrored cracked behind where her head was leaning  
-"Edward…" She stopped for a breath, and my heart leapt at the way she said my name. She closed her eyes mustering inner strength. I felt something big happening, my arms shook as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
-"Edward I love you." Her head sagged to the side and James leaned forward to check her pulse. He had no right to touch her. A low growl erupted from my chest as I lunged forward at him. I was ready to kill him, her body just lying there. We fought for a few minutes before the door burst open, Aro and another man pulled us apart, restraining James from me. The man pushed at me, looking worse for the wear as well.  
-"Get to Bella, CHECK ON BELLA!" He seemed just as panicked as I was. I flung myself next to her, I pulled her into my body and as glass sprinkled onto the floor, blood trickled down my arm. I could feel her pulse, a weak beat. Rachel appeared and took in the room.  
-"Jamie, go call 911, tell them we found Bella Swan and need an ambulance immediately." I heard the footsteps pad away. Rachel was pulling off her jacket, throwing it in my arms.  
-"Edward you have got to slow the bleeding! That's the only chance we've got!" I held it to Bella's head, but if I pushed too hard I would only send the glass deeper into the skull, into her brain. Her pulse was slowing more and I clung her limp body closer to mine.  
-"No Bella, please no! You have to fight just a little bit longer baby! Please NO!" I felt the tears taking over as someone's hands were pulling her away from me. I shoved them away with a firm NO! Glaring angrily at the person through my tears.  
-"Sir we need to take her." The EMT moved forward again, and this time I let him pull her body away from me. He checked her pulse and I felt his worry pass through me as he started instantly shouting commands. We got out on the grounds and over to the ambulance. Rachel had Jamie held to her as Aro and the other man led James to the police car. The other man got inside as well, I was a little shocked. I put my head in my hands and I heard them charging up the paddles. I prayed as I felt the shock shred through her body, she couldn't be dead. I could feel her, sense her.

_' God please, you can't take her away from me again, please, don't leave me with no hope!'_

The EMTs looked at me. Bella's face was soft at peace. They made room for me as stood slowly. The walk to her felt like forever. I took her cold hand, waiting for the blush that always rushed to her cheeks when I did that. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. I stared longingly at her mesmerizingly, beautiful face. I leaned over her to give her a single kiss. The last kiss I could ever give to her. The flat buzzing noise blocked out of my mind. I felt my tears splash onto her cheeks, and I pressed my lips to her cold ones, as gently as I could without letting the desperation take over me. I all but collapsed, bawling over her body. My face buried deep into her hair, the hint of strawberries lingered and it forced the knowledge of my surroundings on me. I heard a startled gasp behind me, and then a single beep.


	30. Am I Awake?

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 30- Am I awake?**

My head hurt, I could feel a warm hand wrapped tightly around mine, a thumb circling mine. I struggled to open my eyes, and immediately was blinking back from the brightness of light. Panic took over when I opened my mouth and felt something blocking it. I continued to blink a lot trying to see anything in the brightness. The movement on my hand stopped and a darkly blurred face came into view. It hovered and relief seemed to seep through black eyes as I looked back. I shifted my body tenderly, attempting to sit. I took in the room slowly before bringing my eyes back to the face. He was still smiling, holding my hand again.  
-"Jake, Where's Edward?" He seemed happy to answer me instantly. It was hard to talk through all the tubes.  
-"Oh he and Alice left, they…" I started gasping, why would he leave me? I remembered his face before I faded; he looked like he still cared. Where was he? A nurse was in the room immediately. She glared at Jacob and went straight to the heart monitor.  
-"She just woke up and…" She pushed him out of the way along with his explanation.  
-"Miss Swan, We need you to take a few deep breathes, can you breathe with me?" I nodded frantically, she patted my hand and I followed her example. My heart rate slowed and she took a step back.  
-"Now sweetie, your heart did stop for six minutes. Please go easy on it. I don't think I'd be able to face that charming man of yours if anything happened to you." She left again and I stared at Jacob. I grimaced, taking in his face and immediately moved to comfort him.  
-"Jake, why are you crying?" He smiled weakly at me and took up my hand again.  
-"Bella no one knew when you'd wake up. The doctors couldn't even tell us if you would. I mean Bella, you were gone for almost TWO MONTHS!" I squeezed his hand and smiled at him.  
-"I'm not even sure I am awake."  
-"Then don't ever wake up! I missed you!" He wiped his tears away with his sleeves. "Edward is going to be so pissed you woke up." I raised my eyebrows at him, fighting to keep my heart steady.  
-"I thought he and Alice…"  
-"They went to get lunch. Alice finally got him to leave for food. Alice was telling him that if you woke up, she'd blame him for you being asleep so long. He is going to be so peeved!" He chuckled quietly before just staring at me. I began to squirm self consciously.  
-"Jacob…" I started to protest.  
-"Sorry Bella honey, but I am just so happy you are alive! I have to memorize the way you look with your eyes open now. I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" I laughed at the way he was speaking. So vibrantly and excited, his eyes were sparkling.  
-"You may have mentioned it once or twice. Oh hey, what happened with that girl?" Curiosity took over as Jacob smiled at me sheepishly.  
-"Are we still good?" I nodded.  
-"I hope so, cause I am very happy for you Jake. I can't believe I've missed so much!"  
-"Oh you haven't…" He was quick to assure me. I guess he figured out my question from the look in my eyes.  
-"Everyone has kinda been zombied out while you were gone Bells. I called Edward out of desperation, but no one could really do anything until we got the letters, and we got Rachel involved. Aro has James and Mike lawyered up."  
-"Mike, why does Mike need a lawyer?"  
-"Bella breathe… calm down. Don't you think you should take it easy?" His face was full of worry again. I staggered out my breathing. He switched the conversation.  
-"They call you sleeping beauty you know? All the EMT's." Yelling cut in from down the hall.  
-"Alice NO! I'm going back to her room!" Jacob got up to look out the window, adjusting the blinds so I could see out into the hall way. He was snickering.  
-"He is gonna be so pissed." I watched as they came storming towards us. A nurse attempting to slow them down and talk to him.  
-"SHE ISNT GOING TO KNOW YOUR GONE! GO HOME AND SHOWER! NOT LIKE SHE'S GOING ANYWHERE!!! BESIDES IF SHE DOES WAKE UP YOU REALLY WANT TO SMELL LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SHOWERED IN A WEEK!?" He turned on her, their matching green eyes battling out the emotions.  
-"and what if something bad happens? What then Ali?"  
-"Then he would call us!"  
-"I wouldn't be nearby! I wouldn't be able to be here with her! I wouldn't get here in time. I went to your lunch Alice. NOW BACK OFF!" I giggled at Jacob.  
-"Should I pretend to be asleep to appease him?" Jacob shook his head and opened the door, stepping outside, when the nurse's voice was finally raised.  
-"Will you two please lower your voices or I will have to ask you to leave. Miss Swan is very easily distressed and I would hate to kick you out."  
-"NOT LIKE SHE CAN HEAR US ANYWAYS!!! WE HAD THIS SAME ARGUMENT IN HER ROOM AN HOUR AGO!" The nurse shrunk away from both pair of angry eyes that met her, and Jacob fought to look upset. A hard thing to do through his snickering. Edward was very flustered and easily angered. Jacob gave me a wink before he spoke, pulling his face together, calling Edward's attention to him.  
-"Edward I think you need to get in here. NOW!" His voice was gruffer than usual. Even I almost believed something was wrong.  
-"You know he is going to think something bad has happened!" I warned Jacob as he sunk into the corner chair to watch the scene, he just nodded watching the door expectantly. Edward burst through the door. His face flooded with worry, and I smiled up at him. He froze in the door way and Alice ran straight into him.  
-"OW! EDWARD! What is going on? What is wrong?" I still couldn't see her hidden behind his form. I could almost gauruntee she didn't see me.  
-"You know Alice, you should go easier on him, but how was lunch?" I asked softly, looking down and picking at my blanket nervously. Her head poked out from behind Edward quickly and she flitted to my bed, dancing almost. She was squealing and yammering on about a mile a minute. Jacob stepped forward, gripping onto Alice's shoulder softly.  
-"I think we have some calls we should be making." He spoke lightly, conveying the necessity with his tone. Alice stopped talking quickly.  
-"ERGH OKAY! Bells I will see you soon. Promise." She squeezed my arm with a huge smile. They both left slowly. Edward was still starring at me. I finally met his eyes, completely aggravated.  
-"Can you at least say SOMETHING!" He blinked at me, and I regretted being so aggressive.  
-"Am I awake?" The sudden noise made me jump. I smiled at him.  
-"I think so. I asked Jake the same question." He moved forward slowly and I reached my hand out to him.  
-"How have you been?" He sat down on the bed without answering for a minute, pulling my arm onto his lap.  
-"Let's see, the love of my life hasn't talked to me in three or so years, I get a very early in the morning call saying she's been abducted by some lunatic who took away the first girl I loved, I wait two months of not knowing where the hell she is or if she is okay, I find an email saying she was about to forgive me and come home to me, I walk in on her about to die, I listened to her heart fail, gave her the kiss that seemed to start it again, , I am gone when she finally comes to full consciousness, and am now sitting next to her holding her hand and intending on taking her home with me and never letting her go again. So I would say that I am doing pretty good right now." He flashed me a crooked grin and I couldn't help but laugh. It was cut short by a pain in my side. Edward just kissed my hand and stared at me again.  
-"I missed that you know." His finger poked my nose and I crinkled it. He laughed at the face and I stuck my tongue out. I needed to get some of these emotions and such straight.  
-"What makes you think I am going to go back with you?" Edward raised his brows at me and looked at me, challenging my statement. I stared back fighting off smiling. I didn't think the tubes and all would let me fling my arms around him.  
-"I think your favorite band has a song on how I feel about that. Cept I'd change a lyric here or there."  
-"Really, sing it?"  
-"You sing it much better than I do."  
-"Well I know you haven't heard me EVER sing my favorite band, and I'm curious." Edward looked at me and sighed.  
-"I don't think I was intended to hear it. But Alice is my sister." He closed his eyes and chanted.  
"So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am SO afraid to keep on living  
I am SO afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey PLEASE DON'T STAY, MAY I be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me TAKING YOU home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead"

I gawked at him. Anger flooded me. I could kill anyone at that moment.

EPOV

Our eyes locked and I slammed my mouth shut. She looked furious and that look actually scared me.  
-"Come on Bella, I mean that was nowhere as good as you but it was not that bad! Was it?" Bella opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. Just staring at me, all of a sudden she started pulling at the tubes , yanking them away from her skin quickly. I swept her hands up quickly in mine before she could yank out the i.v. at her elbow.  
-"BELLA! Bella love please! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I was frenzied. "BELLA STOP!" She glared up at me, I could feel the bones in her hands, each pronounced and i laxed my grip, afraid of breaking them. She pulled them out quickly, but i just scooped them up again.  
-"ERRR! MOVE EDWARD! I HAVE TO KILL JACOB FOR SENDING THAT TO YOU!" I laughed at her.  
-"Bella, love, if he hadn't sent that to me would you still be mad?"  
-"YES! Maybe not as mad. But still mad."  
-"Well he sent that one to Alice. I was just there when she got it."  
-"What do you mean 'That one' ?" her eyes were weary and I pushed lying to her out of my mind. She always was perceptive.  
-"Well Jacob was apparently curious enough to open a letter from me a few years ago, I told him I would back off more, as long as I got tapes of all your performances and whatever else I could. If I didn't get them, I would show up, and we both knew you wouldn't be very happy if I did that. A week later I had the first letter, and a month after that I had a box of video tapes. It made my life more sufferable, I noted how you struggled more with some songs then others. I have notebooks filled dissecting lyrics that seemed to hurt you. I knew that you still loved me, I just didn't know how long I would have to wait for you to forgive me. For you to come home, now you can, with me…"  
-"Okay." She nodded thinking about things more. "but I can't go with you." My heart was sinking immediately. I felt my body tense but before I could throw down protesting arguments she was speaking again.  
-"So you should stay with me for awhile, at least. I'll need a lawyer too."  
-"Why? You have three governments fighting for you. Aro is offering A LOT of money as a trauma claim ."  
-"Mike. I won't have him put in jail!" It was said so simple. Like that was just the matter of her statement and it would happen.  
-"Bella, he admitted to EVERYTHING! They have the tapes of you and him struggling, you beating the crap out of him." Was she delusional? Maybe the pain meds were a little strong. Her eyes burned through me as her monitors began screaming at me. Both a doctor and a nurse came in.  
-"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET ME A FREAKING LAWYER AND SOON I AM GOING TO RIP OUT ALL OF THESE TUBES AND FIND ONE MYSELF WHILE REFUSING TO TESTIFY!" The doctor glanced at me worriedly and I shrugged.  
-"What can I say? She's a tiger when she wants her way." Or a kitten. I smiled to myself. This was the same old Bella, and I was still the same young boy, desperatly in love, forever, with her.

-**i am really debating if i should just wrap it up here because the rest of it is just dragging on. I mean this gives enough closure i think? but i dont know.**

Lemme know what you guys think...and you should know better. Bella actually stay dead... pshhh that would be just cruel.-

-hali-


	31. Propostions

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 31- Propositions **-"EDWARD GET OUT!" He didn't need to hear any of this. The prosecutor stood in the corner.  
-"Bella!" He gave me a quizzical look, protesting having to be kicked out.  
-"Get out or I will make the doctors come and get you. AND YOU KNOW they won't let you back in today." Edward left, throwing me a sulking look of defeat. Once the door shut, I turned to the lawyer.  
-"Mr…"  
-"Just call me Felix, Miss Swan. I want to assure you everything in this case is under control and with some minor cooperation on your part, your kidnappers will be put away for life."  
-"That is what I called you here for. I want all charges against Michael Newton dropped." Felix's jaw dropped.  
-"WHAT!?" his voice was booming, echoing in the room. "MISS SWAN!" he adjusted his voice as I flinched away from him. "Miss Swan, we have all the evidence of his involvement! He attacked you, the videos of your fight, he even led us to THIRTEEN BODIES! Miss Swan I can't just let him walk away!" I kept my voice soft and innocent, playing up the victim card, avoiding his eyes.  
-"That man saved my life. He helped me escape as much as he could. He had to try and make it look like he wasn't letting me, but at my physical state, I wouldn't of been able to if he hadn't been telling me under his breath! So if James saw it, Mike, or more so his sister, wouldn't have to pay for my escape!"  
-"Miss Swan he is still an accomplice! He led us to all the bodies!"  
-"Then cut him a deal, for all the information."  
-"Why? Why not let him rot in jail for his crime."  
-"What would you have done if Kempton had your sister?"  
-"No, I would… NOT THAT!"  
-"Kempton had his sister, and the only way she would remain alive is if Mike helped him. Mike cleaned up the mess, he cleaned my wounds, he fed me, even helped me try and escape. Cut him some sort of deal or I refuse to testify. In fact I'll say I was involved in it all willingly."  
-"He'll walk if you do that!" Duress was filling in Felix's voice, I knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.  
-"Not my problem! Mike led you to the bodies, Mike and I fought, you have all this proof against Newton but we both know it was all Kempton. But without my testimony, he walks. It's all up to you."  
-"You'd lie on the stand?"  
-"No I wouldn't take it. If you made me, I'd have enough public statements released that I would just point out or cite them."  
-"Are you threatening me? Black mailing or whatever you Americans call it?"  
-"No, I just wanted you to be aware of my actions."  
-"Alright, I'll see what I can do." He stood awkwardly. "Let me know if you change your mind." He left quickly.

Bpov

**-Okay guys, you are about to get like four chapters of a filler before anything interesting happens again. so bear with me. I'm happy you all like it and some of the PM's i have gotten have given me a good idea on how to wrap this story up but it may take me awhile longer. Keep up the review, I LOVE THEM! Also i have already started writing my second story, so ill try and get that up soon, i hope alot of you will read that too! thanks again and like i said bear the no cliffies or action for awhile... Lemme know if you get any ideas for where its headed! 3-  
-p.s. My tiger/lion kitten seems to think this story is so good he wants to write it too, so im sorry i have editted out his input into all chapters.-**

-Hali-


	32. Discovering Help

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 32- Discovering Help  
BPOV  
**  
I was getting dressed when Edward finally burst through the door. I had already finished pulling on my black gore skirt and was working on my blouse.  
-"What the hell is wrong with you Bella!? You are going to let Kempton walk, HE'LL JUST COME AFTER YOU AGAIN!" His anger disconcerted me, he had no idea how much I owed Mike.  
-"I'll get a restraining order."  
-"BELLA!" I gave up on buttoning my blouse and put my hands on my hips, the blouse fully open and my eyes fuming.  
-"That man, did things for me, that I will not let him rot in jail for! I will put all my money from Aro's bribe into finding his sister. Don't try and stop me Edward."  
I saw his determination falter and it took me a minute to figure out why. Edward was staring at my chest, pushed up against a white and severely lacy bra. Flustered, I turned back around, attempting to button the white blouse that Alice had insisted I wear on my discharge. My fingers fumbled with the buttons but firm hands soon replaced mine. I rolled my eyes at Edward's need to run his fingers down my stomach; they eventually came to rest on my hip bones as he pressed his back into me. I leaned my head back comfortably on his shoulder, like we had never missed a day together, we still fit perfectly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.  
-"Bella, I lost you for good for far too long, I was afraid I may break you before, now I fear any movement being too much for your almost nonexistent self. Why put yourself at risk again?"  
-" Edward I'm not a porcelain doll!" I whined. I lifted my hand to his hair still turned away from him and not looking at him. He turned me to face him, and I almost cried from everything his eyes were pouring into mine. He pulled my waist into his passionatly. Our foreheads touched and he closed his eyes.  
-"Porcelain is more durable then my heart Isabella, or have you forgotten that you have that." His eyelids fluttered open and his eyes dazzled beneath his long eye lashes. His lips bent towards mine, and I remained completely still as our lips touched. I had forgotten the fluttering in my stomach as my hands locked into his hair, pulling him closer. His hands held onto my back gently, pulling me into him lightly, as if I was truly going to break.  
-"Ah hmmm." We pulled apart quickly and I blushed. Alice smiled at me and moved forward quickly to button my shirt. She hugged me tightly. This was the first time I had been out of bed on my own. Today I was leaving the hospital and finally returning to Italy.  
Alice led me to the doors and I stopped and looked down at my outfit. Press was waiting outside and Edward placed a comforting hand on my back and I looked up at him meekly. I couldn't handle all the publicity right now. Edward smiled encouragingly and I blushed. This was some kind of trick and I didn't want to make a statement without knowing what Felix could do for me. I finally locked my eyes on the glass front door and tried to muster up the confidence. I scanned the crowd for a familiar face and found a tall russet head bobbing towards the door. Jacob reached the door and turned to face the crowd protectively. His legs spread to the width of his shoulders and his arms braced behind his back, his hands cupped together. Edward smiled at me a little wider as Emmett and Jasper appeared in the same stance.  
-"I figured you wouldn't want to talk to anyone, especially the press. So I hired you a few body guards!" Alice beamed widely at me and I gave her a hug. I took a step towards the door and Edward held one open for me. The moment I stepped out, camera shutters sounded and voices filled my ears. Questions about my whereabouts and what had occurred and if I thought I would win the lawsuit shot at me from every direction. But I had on bullet proof vests, because the instant the questions started, Jacob took a step forward to block me and he clasped his hand around mine. Emmett and Jasper swept into my sides and I felt like I was famous. Edward and Alice brought up the back when a question finally caught my attention.  
-"Miss Swan, do you have any idea what might happen to Michael Newton?" The sincerity and concern in the girl's voice caught me by surprise. I stopped and looked up into a familiar heart shape face and the blue eyes that sent my stomach plummeting. Jacob was pulling on my hand, trying to lightly pull me to the car. I stopped and stared at her more, gawking in surprise I guess, and then glanced to Alice.  
-"Alice, bring this young lady with us." Alice looked at me, shock and confusion spreading across her face as Jacob ushered me into the car. Edward shrugged and I saw Alice take the girl's hand and lead us to a car behind us. I smiled to myself. That had been easy, maybe the rest would be too.

**kk, here is 32. i am going to update up until where i'm at writing and then i wont have to pace it all out.**

also, i had a serious overlap in my story and because of my original edits i didnt catch a few things, or leave in comments that were somewhat vital. sooo i have my time line wrote up for you....

Bella is Twenty at the beginning of the story. She turns 21 in September.  
Edward is getting ready to turn 25- which is why there is there is an annual party.

Bella met Alice at the age of 15 at a prep academy in New Orleans. She was sent there by her parents, when Renee had a health issue. (Left out because not a lot of relevance)  
That makes Bella 16 and Edward 20(turning 21 that summer ).

Masquerade- July  
visit/together-october  
last visit- december.  
Britian visit- Febuary  
Cheating-October(22/26)  
Singing-april  
jake/Bella (24/28)  
abduction(24/29) She was taken before her b-day. I think i out the chapter of her and alice talking about everything.  
found- (25/29)

Edward

19 years old- met rachel  
20 (Edward was 'OFF' when he said 21)  
(summer he was 21)- met Bella  
24- Lauren/ Dating  
25- Fall Bella and Edward dating.

I think that is it. on that part

other then that next chapter??


	33. More Dumb Drama

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 33- More dumb Drama**I was still mad at her, I didn't care how beautiful she looked sitting in that chair, her legs kicked over that arm, and her head resting on the other one. She was talking to the Redheaded reporter we had picked up at the hospital. She had only smiled and gone on about another bargain for the Lawyer, I mean what kind of explanation was that? She had demanded he come to the hotel as soon as was physically possible. The Red head smiled up at me and I gave a half smirk. Bella rolled her eyes at me and turned away complacently. Jacob had rubbed off on her more than I would have liked. I looked over at Alice, who was glancing back and forth between where Jacob snuggled Vanessa and Bella, who wasn't paying them any heed. Finally Alice stood up.  
-"Edward and Vanessa I need to talk to Bella and Jacob. Can I do that in private please?" Bella and Jacob's eyes met and they looked at Alice at the same time.  
-"Alice, can I talk to you about this later tonight?"  
-"No, I have gone two months with my curiosity. I want an answer now." Jacob sighed and looked at Vanessa and then at me.  
-"Alice, I'm not leaving." Alice was distraught and the strain she had gone to hid it for two months had finally wore her in. If Alice was trying that hard to hide something that hard then I honestly wanted to know. 'Edward, I really don't know if you'll like it. Alice hid it from you for a reason, do you really not trust her judgment.' Tony aren't you the least bit curious? He didn't answer so I took it as a yes. Bella looked at me with wide eyes. She was frightened of something, I defiantly wasn't leaving. Jacob glared at me and then threw his hands up.  
-"Might as well get it all out, Bella, you couldn't keep it from him forever!"  
-"To hell I couldn't! Now I defiantly can't. THANKS JAKE!" How did this have to do with me? Margret's face was following her eyes as they bounced from person to person.  
-"Maybe we should leave, Edward. Jacob and Bella do have some things to discuss, without us." I glared at her, and for an instant I wanted to yell at her. But I planted my feet.  
-"No!" Bella stood glaring at Jacob.  
-"YOU ALREADY TOLD HER!"  
-"SHE WAS HERE IN THE HOTEL BELLA! NOT LIKE NO ONE WOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" I wanted to punch Jacob for talking to her like that. He shouldn't raise his voice if he had done something this horrible. It had to be horrible if Bella was so mad right? Bella's eyes dropped as did her voice.  
-"Oh. Right… I didn't even think about that."  
-"Yea think how horrible I felt. Alice probably thought I was a huge jerk too."  
-"Yea, but I didn't know how long. All I knew was last time I was here you two…" She looked at me; my eyebrows were arched cynically as I attempted to follow.  
-"We were at a wedding the night I disappeared. The night before I had met Vanessa, and I just knew. I mean Jacob and I have been around each other pretty much everyday for the last four or so years, not to mention the time before we were in Europe. So I met Vanessa and I just knew that she was his one. So I finally let myself feel it all and I let him go. I went to my room that night, telling Jake I was exhausted and I opened up all of the letters. It took me a good seven hours to read all of them, and I just felt like this was how it was all meant to be. I got dressed and went to work on this wedding. Making sure Jake didn't see Vanessa at all. Then when we went to the wedding that night, I wore the most amazing dress I could. He still had that same look in his eyes so I knew he hadn't seen her. I knew I could of kept him in that night, and I knew that he would never meet Vanessa after that. But I knew he'd have something empty in him, even if he didn't know it and I wouldn't be responsible for it. So we went down to the wedding. He saw her almost immediately, and I knew I was right to do this. I told him to go, at first he fought it, but I told him I knew what it was and let him go. Then I went for a walk in the gardens and well…" she trailed off. Tony was pointing something out, but I was still far behind grasping for what the meaning of this was. They all looked at me slowly, and things began to click together. The videos of their duets, the way he always smiled at her, I knew he had always liked Bella that was fine. My mind focused on her words. 'I could of kept him in, He'd feel empty, he fought it…' What did it all mean?  
' It means Eddie, you idiot… that they were a COUPLE!' My Jaw dropped and I felt my body tremble. They had been together, the way he let her touch him on stage, the way they danced and sang together.  
-"Did you guys… I mean, did you and him…" I couldn't form the words and Bella put her hands in mine. I refused to look at her when her fingers tried to lift my chin. I was completely childish. My Bella, he had physically touched my Bella in a way, only I had ever. 'You can't leave now, she'll think something horrible of it Edward.' I hadn't even realized I was still standing. I guess the sinking feeling was just inside of me. I was pacing to the door and back again, fighting the urge to leave. Everyone was still, and when I finally braved a look into Bella's face, tears were brimming her eyes and her arms were wrapped around her chest. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. I threw the door open and led her out and down the hall. We got to her room and she opened the door quickly. I walked in and picked up my pacing. I kept looking at her and shaking my head, trying to get the visions of them together out of my head. Bella sat laboriously on her bed watching me. Finally I formed my questions.  
-"When?"  
-"About a year ago, give or take."  
-"How?"  
-"He supported me, was my best friend, understood me…" She was looking down, as if knowing what was coming.  
-"and you and him, you did, I mean. I don't know what I mean!"  
-"We did." I closed my eyes, locked against the sight. Before I had never been able to imagine even myself with Bella like that, but let alone Jacob. I growled and continued leaving my track in the carpet. Bella was staring at the wall now and when I paused to look at her, I noticed her shoulders shift vaguely. I saw the glisten on her cheek and I was at her side on the bed in an instant.  
-"Bella, what? Why are you…"  
-"You hate me, I don't blame you if you never want to see…"  
-"Oh stop being absurd Bella, I'm a little taken back." She glared up at me, her brown eyes sparkling through the tears. "Okay so I'm really taken back. But it doesn't mean I'm mad at you. If anything I'm mad at myself. I let you get off the resort, without explaining to you, and I let you come here, and be all alone. I mean you went through hell, and I just sat here not able to do anything but think what I would do when you got back. Bella I love you." I forced her to look at me, all her thoughts radiating from her eyes and I let our lips touch. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her a little harder. I was still so terrified of breaking her. I slowly started to lie down, pulling her on top of me. 'Let Jacob imagine this…' I think I had been a bad influence on Tony. I rolled over on top of Bella and let my hand travel up her shirt slightly. I could feel the wrap on her side and I grimaced as I kissed her. She pulled back to gaze at me, probably scared at what I had just done, when the phone rang. I groaned and rolled off of her to answer.  
-"What?"  
-"The lawyer is here."  
-"Alice?"  
-"Yes…"  
-"This makes twice today. One more time, I'm going to hate you."  
-"I'm your baby sister, you can't hate me. If you do find some way, I'll be very upset putting Bella in the middle, since she is helping plan my wedding and what not." I scoffed at that.  
-"Does Jazz know you're getting married to someone?" Bella broke out laughing.  
-"Edward, I think you should hang up the phone now." She said between snickers.  
-"I hope he knows, if not he spent a lot of money on the ring and proposal."  
-"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Bella fell off the bed from laughing so hard. There was a loud umph.  
-"Shit. Alice we'll discuss this later." I slammed down the phone and rolled over to peer at the floor where she fell. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at me, astonished. I laughed at her and her face fell into her immediate pout. I pulled her up and we headed back towards Jacob's room.

Epov

**-somewhat longer chapter...-**


	34. Margret

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 34- Margret**Felix sat down comfortably. He was staring at the red head and then Bella.  
-"Miss Swan, mind telling me why Margret Kerring is here?"  
-"Ah so you know who she is then?"  
-"She is a reporter for the London Times."  
-"She is that too." Margret looked at Bella as well as everyone else in the room.  
-"Margret got lucky on two accounts. I'll give her a story to make her career, and I'll give her something she's been looking for. Now mind telling me how you are doing with the proposition I gave you?" Bella was surprisingly confident and bossy. This was an odd mood change for her.  
-"Miss Swan, I have talked with him, and he is completely shocked you demanded what you did. He is honored though. I have spoken to his attorney and to the ones above me. It will be announced on the morning news." What was going on? Edward growled angrily and Bella shot him a death glance. He retreated to the corner sulking in his irritation with her.  
-"Thank you Felix. Now Ms. Kerring when were you married?"  
-"How did you…"  
-"I'll explain, please just tell me…" Bella was setting something big up. Her eyes were a glow with excitement and anticipation.  
-"I was married in July about five years ago."  
-"and how soon after did your brother disappear?" Her eyes grew wide.  
-" A month."  
-"Felix, this is Margret Newton-Kerring."  
-"WHAT!?" Bella's smile grew but it fell as I slammed her behind me. Edward moved forward. I was happy to see him helping, but instead he cursed and blocked Margret.  
-"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!"  
-"Looks like Bella has more explaining to do. Trust me Jacob I'm not happy about this." He grimaced as Margret's hand touched his shoulder and I pulled Bella tightly into my back. A second later I was pushing away from her. I turned to glare at her, my hand attempting to rub a spot on my mid back.  
-"Why'd you bit me?!"  
-"Why'd you shove me!?"  
-"Because this girl's brother is an evil S.O.B Bells and I don't want her talking any ideas into you!"  
-"Ideas like what?" The lawyer's voice jumped into the conversation. "Ideas like Miss Swan dropping all her personal charges against Michael Newton? Demanding his release from prison? Or my favorite one, refusing to testify and letting Newton take the fall and Kempton out, if Newton isn't given a bargain." My mouth dropped as his words filed into the room.  
-"Or I'll let the lawyer do it for her." I looked at him angrily and he shrugged.  
- "Miss Swan made these demands before finding Ms. Kerring, still in her hospital gown. She even intended on tracking her down. We were under the impression she was being held captive somewhere." My jaw plummeted. I turned to face her angrily.  
-"BELLA ARE YOU INSANE?" What was wrong with this girl? So what if he had tried to help her escape, he also helped her remain a captive, her location unknown. Hell he had probably gotten off watching her be mutilated. I shivered as I thought about the scars that ran up her leg, or the one across her stomach.  
-"I am getting very tired of that question. Jacob, you can either shut up and stay, or you can talk your mouth off in the hall way. Either way, no matter which one you decide, I have A LOT to talk to Felix about. So shut up or get out" I snapped my mouth shut and just stared at her, my eyes battling the argument my mouth could no longer fight.  
-"I know man, I know how you feel." Edward muttered apologetically. I glowered at him anyway, stupid love of her life giving her everything she wanted. I blamed him for allowing this. If she and I were together, I would never of allowed this.

JPOV

-**one more chapter and you will be all caught up, super exciting.**


	35. Another Wedding…

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 35 – Another wedding….  
6 months later  
June  
BPOV**Alice pranced around the room annoyingly. I watched her as she twirled in the gown over and over again.  
-"Alice, if you don't stop, I'm going to be the one getting sick!" I grumbled. She laughed and came to sit with me on the bed.  
-"Bella, in two hours I'm going to be Mary Alice Hale!"  
-"Well if you don't stop being so giddy, in two hours there won't be a Mary Alice to get married."  
-"You are such a party pooper." I rolled my eyes and Rose groaned.  
-"Stop moving Bella! I have to perfect this eye liner somehow!" I mumbled nothing explicit about make up being stupid and both girls glared at me. I hated being out numbered and Rose was pregnant again so she counted as two. Vanessa lounged in the corner gracefully. Her only worry had been show up, help Alice and then she could go down to Jacob. A knock on the door came and Vanessa stood to get it. Edward came in, fully suited in a sleek grey pinstriped tuxedo. He held out a jewelry box to Alice and she took it from him smiling.  
-"Which one did he go with? The single pearl or the diamonds?"  
-"Actually little sis, I talked him out of both."  
-"EDWARD!" I laughed at her face. Alice hated surprises and the fact Edward had been smart enough to change Jasper's mind last minute had been genius. She opened the box and gasped. A small heart shaped locket with emeralds placed into a mosaic into an 'A' waited for her.  
-"Edward, this was his…"  
-"Yup."  
-"But when did he… I mean… it's so pretty."  
-"Yup." He was staring at me and I felt myself blush. Alice's emerald bridesmaid's gowns had an 'A' lined skirt and a 'v' neck that dropped low between my breasts. The long necklace that fell just above the point of it didn't help any, especially next to someone as fully busted as Rosalie. Edward moved to come towards me when Alice's hand stopped him.  
-"Lemme get you Jasper's present and then you can leave." He glared at her as she put up a hand.  
-"You can wait…" wait was emphasized as she glared him down, walking backwards. She grabbed the box off my dresser and thrust it out to him. She was very bossy today. Edward left and she sighed arduously, rolling her eyes.  
-"That boy is so impatient! I have no idea where he gets it from!" Rose snorted and fluffed my hair one more time.  
-"I do declare her done!" Alice clapped.  
-"Now I can go look at my reception hall." And I grinned callously.  
-"Nope." I popped the 'p' and grinned up at her cockily. "I have the boys in there waiting to take their before photos, you won't see it until AFTER the wedding."  
-"WHAT!" Alice's wrath was headed my way.  
-"Pay back for four hours of makeup."  
-"ISABELLA!!!!" I just shrugged and soaked up my evil plotting skills. I was good. We headed out to the gardens to take a photo and when we reached the spot the photographer had picked, I froze. Too many things came back to me and I started to pant, all the air to my lungs felt closed off, trapped.  
Like a wad of cloth was being tucked into my mouth, I could mentally see my necklace snapping as I turned to run, but his arm was around my neck instantly.  
I was struggling to suppress too many things at once.  
-"Bella?" Rose's arm was on my shoulders and Vanessa looked around carefully.  
-"We can't take photos here; there is another pretty spot, about two minutes ahead." She commanded with ease.  
-"But ma'am, this is the spot with the best lighting."  
-"Yea Vanessa, why can't we take them here? It is so pretty!" Alice interjected. I looked at Vanessa only, focusing on her in desperation, because she was the only one who knew. She nodded and leaned over to whisper into Alice's ear. Alice's eyes widened and she turned quickly to the photographer.  
-"Let's go, up that path we go…"  
-"But…"  
-"It's my wedding we do what I want to! If not I will speak with your boss, because I am paying!" We moved quickly, I reached for Vanessa's hand and gave it a squeeze and she smiled at me encouragingly. Pictures finished and we returned to my room. The wedding would take place in Italy, due to the fact I couldn't leave until everything in the case was settled, and my part of the trial was finished. But there were still some things I hadn't told anyone. When I woke up in the night, screaming, Edward held me until I stopped. He never asked questions, and the one night I had told him anything, he had shook with rage for three hours. I hadn't told him anything since. Finally we were ready to go. I took my place just in front of Alice as the march began.

I hadn't lost my touch with weddings at least. That was for sure. The reception hall looked magnificent and Alice cried upon seeing it. Surprising her was always hard, but always so worth it. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my shoulders.  
-"Your other surprise has arrived. Margret is in the corner. Should I go distract her?" I nodded enthusiastically as I spotted Mike standing awkwardly at the door next to a very stern faced Jacob. I set out to rescue him.  
-"Bella… You look…" His voice filled with joy and relief and he stopped as I hugged him.  
-"Thank you Mike. I'm glad you came."  
-"I couldn't refuse, I mean you got me out of jail, which I don't know why, but I owe you."  
-"I have my own motives I guess. You did save my life, plus I have a friend who is dying to meet you."  
-"You have a friend who actually wants to meet me?" We were walking through the crowd towards Edward and the red head dancing and I started to bounce in anticipation. I suddenly stopped and turned to Mike.  
-"You know what, I really don't want my boyfriend dancing with other girls… before I introduce you, can you please go cut in for me?" I smiled coyly at him, pointing at Edward. I was so evil. He nodded, beginning to walk doggedly towards Edward and his partner. Edward resolutely kept her back to us as Mike approached and about a second before Mike's hand touched her shoulder Edward whirled her around and stopped. I scurried over to them, trying not to trip over myself in the heels I'd been required to wear. Edward caught my right wrist in his right hand, and snuck his left behind my back and onto my waist.  
-"Mike, I think you know my friend Margret." The air was frozen between them as they stared at each other, finally in a furry of movements Margret's arms were wrapped around Mike's neck and she was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.  
-"And that my love is our cue." Edward began backing away and pulling me with him. We headed back to the head table when Alice ran up to us overly excited.  
-"We are ready to do toasts. Which one of you would like to start?"  
-"Alice, you said you didn't want to do a toast!" I protested. I didn't have anything prepared.  
-"Well Jasper is expecting one, so…"  
-"Bella can go first, I need to find the perfect words." Alice nodded and I glared at him.  
-"Way to volunteer me to the wolves! And to think I thought you loved me!"  
-"Trust me Bella, I love you more then you realize." I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes as we headed to the D.J. stand. "I'll make more of a fool out of myself then you anyways. Promise!" I just tugged myself away from him and tromped up to the microphone. I flipped it on and tapped it a couple of times with my finger, getting everyone's attention.  
-"Hi, um, hello. I seem to have misplaced my unwritten speech so errr, bear with me." A few people chuckled and my eyes found Alice's. She was bouncing impatiently, like my speech wasn't one she wanted to hear. I got a little more irked but continued anyways.  
-"I've been around Alice and Jasper a long time, longer than most, I practically lived with them through prep school, and they were my family through college. Wow, I'm surprised I'm still around to say that, but I am. So I was flattered when Alice asked me to be her maid of honor. Alice has been my best friend for almost ten years now, and more like a sister then I ever thought I could have." I paused, grasping for more to say, something mushy.  
-"I have had to watch their love blossom, through every fight and almost every kiss, and I have never seen a couple filled with so much admiration for their exact opposite!" a few chuckles. "It is through that admiration, that their love and determination to meet in the middle gives their marriage so much hope. Hope to fly to heights that us normal folks only dream of touching, hope of the future and the brilliancy it will allow as long as they have each other, the hope of a forever love, long past the days of the sun, a hope that their children's children's children will long for and envy, and lastly a hope in strength. For without these hopes we are all doomed, luckily, we can always find it in The Hales. I believe in nothing more than Hope, so here is to Alice and Jasper, and the hope they provide to all of us." I took in a deep breath, the blood in my cheeks told me how red I had to be, but tears were brimming in Alice's eyes as Edward took the microphone and I stepped back to the side. He cleared his throat, and took a chance to glance at me. I smiled at him, wondering why he looked so terrified. He held his hand out for mine and I granted his request, hoping it would help him relax even a little bit. It didn't and he began to fidget.  
-"I'm not usually one to be nervous at speech's but she just made it a lot harder. HOPE I can live up to it." He squeezed my hand and pulled me towards him a little more.  
-"So I guess I have known Alice since the day she popped out of our mother and my dad handed her to me and said 'Son, what do you think her name should be?' but that story is besides the point. Along with how crazy I think Jasper is for getting into this whole thing." He dodged as something flew past his head and the crowd laughed. "I think she just proved my point. Anyways, I grew up with Alice, and while we watched our parents, we would talk about how we always wanted a love like that. One that just enticed us completely, that was our other half and without them we would never feel complete, we'd be almost desperate, dead without them." Alice let out a little gasp as she fought back the tears, she was watching us intently, smiling wide. "We both swore it would happen and that we would search this world over until we found someone that did that to us. I was totally confident in that, until the day she brought Jasper home. I'm probably the last one who you'd think would say this, being the best man and all, but I hated him. I mean my baby sister found her one true love, before she was even twenty! Not to mention her lack of dating and what not. Then add on the fact she was my baby sister, and Jasper had a battle in front of him. He eventually won me over and I accepted the fact that my baby sis was living her life in complete happiness. Jasper and I even became best friends, as I'm sure you figured out. Something I didn't envy for very much longer, thanks to her. Alice has given me so much in my life, and especially for allowing me this moment. Not long after Jasper and Alice found love, did I too get the opportunity to be with my other half." What!?!?!?!?!?! His hand tightened on mine as he took his eyes away from the crowd and locked on mine. He tugged the microphone out of the stand to face me completely. I could feel my eyes bugging out and my jaw plunge towards the floor.  
-"Bella, ever since I met you, when you were walking off that plane at St. Thomas, your hair in pig tails, coming to the resort fresh from a year at prep school, I think you were 16, I fell in love with you. Trust me, I felt like an idiot because I was almost twenty one, I had just lost the girl I loved and here was this amazing, beautiful, sarcastic, funny, pain in my butt of a 16 year old girl just smiling at me. I loved everything about you and the last three years without you were miserable. The last two months of which I went almost insane. I don't think I want to ever even think about experiencing it again. So I ask you here, and now, at my baby sister's wedding, with her amazingly enthusiastic consent, if you'll be my wife." He dropped down to one knee, a box in his hand, holding it up to me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, and I want to give you everything you ever desire, if you will only do me the honor of accepting this ring," He flipped open the box. "and allowing me to legally give you the heart you have had for the last nine years." Were my eyes still in my head? I mean surely they couldn't be, because the site of the squared cut diamond, surrounded by tiny sapphires and diamonds was sparking, too much to take much of my attention elsewhere. But my eyes darted back and forth between Edward's face and the ring. Some time must have gone by because worry filled his eyes as I grasped for words to a decision I hadn't been expecting to make.  
-"Bella, love? I'm not getting any younger here."  
-"You're only twenty nine Edward!" Those words were easy. He took them the wrong way.  
-"Twenty-nine is a good marrying age!"  
-"I didn't mean that! I meant twenty nine is still young!" Great now we were getting into an argument and off topic in front of an entire ball room of like 300 guests. He set the microphone down and his eyes melted into mine.  
-"Bella, please, I'm going insane here, this position isn't exactly the most comfortable."  
-"Then stand up." That seemed simple enough.  
-"Not until this ring is on your finger or well… I have an answer."  
-"Oh, Ummm."  
-"Bella what do you mean by oh and um?"  
"Oh I mean well, no, I mean…." The ball room doors flew open and everyone jumped, so intent on the scene that Edward and I were having, no one had been aware of anything else. Seriously how many guys did spontaneous public proposals? I was so taken with shock I couldn't even get a simple yes or no out of my mouth. Jacob was panting as he held himself up against the door.  
-"James Kempton escaped. He killed three guards, two more were injured. He killed Aro, Rachel and Jamie have fled and he left a note. Bella he is coming for you." Oh great! More shocking surprises. At least the first one I could have dealt with! I felt my knees lock and I looked at a pained Edward. I put my free hand out to lean against something, and then everything went black. A black that was all too familiar to me, the one that kept me screaming in the night.

**-okay you guys are all caught up and unfortunatly my schedule is picking up again. i will try and update soon. Let me get over my sickness and what not.  
what are you all thinking after playing such a big catch up??? good chapter or what? anyways i had better get to bed...-**

-Hali-

-p.s. my tiger/lion is my cat Hank...


	36. Are there Simple Answers?

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.  
****Chapter 36- Are there Simple Answers?**

I knew she would say yes, she just needed a moment to process it all. At least I figure this is just like the first time I had told her I loved her, but Bella was always so hard to predict, then Jacob came rushing in yelling about Kempton's escape, and she managed to pass out. It wasn't bad enough he'd slept with her, but now he was ruining my proposal. Note to self: beat crap out of him a.s.a.p. On the other hand he did have a reason to be all panic stricken and what not. I cradled Bella's limp body to me, tucking my arm under her knees and bracing my other behind her back. Luckily Alice had gone for a short gown. She groaned, barely audible.  
-"Bella, love, if you stay quiet I can get us out of here." Her head rolled into my chest and I chortled. She was hiding her face, because we all knew how bad a liar she was. The room was in a loud uproar, either at the lack of her answer, or the news. Maybe a little of both. I was carrying her through the main doors when a dark arm shot out in front of me.  
-"Taking her away from a crowd is not a good idea Edward…" Jacob snarled at me. I resented him so much at the moment that I let my hate echo back in my answer.  
-"Neither is yelling to a room full of people that a mass murderer is on his way to brutalize the maid of honor Jacob."  
-"She'd want to know."  
-"Not like that!"  
-Boys… stop it." Bella peaked up at me as she meekly spoke.  
-"Jacob we will be in my room if you need us." Jake just glared at us and pulled something out of his pocket. Bella held out her arm expectantly and he smiled in relief. He double wrapped a thin leather bracelet around her wrist twice, a single wolf charm with turquoise eyes braided into it. I looked up at him from under my eyebrows, biting my tongue to fight off my bitter jealousy.  
-"It's the eyes that matter Bells. Remember that."  
-"I know Jake." He turned and sauntered off, she sighed.  
-"The beads have some sort of gps in them. Rachel, Jamie and I all have one." I could live with that.  
-"As much as I really don't like him, he is smart." I commended. She lay her head on my shoulder and I tromped us both to her room. I lay down on her bed and pulled her into me. She snuggled there, settling into my shape with a deep comfortable sigh. 'Chill Edward, now is the time to be romantic and cute. Not a horn dog.' I sighed, realizing Tony was right. It was hard to keep up the caring boyfriend part of my duties when I hadn't been able to have a full night alone with her since we'd been back together, at least not how my body wanted. I slipped my right hand around her waist and gave her a backwards hug, letting myself breathe in all the scent of her hair. I had the most beautiful angel in front of me. She wiggled away from my arm, rolling on her back as I tried to stop her from pulling away from me. I gave up and finally let my right hand rest on her tummy and propping my head up my left hand against the pillow. She giggled at me and I just smiled.  
-"What did I miss?" I wanted in on how I had made her giggle like that so I could do it again. She shrugged and biting her lip, she turned her face away. I growled playfully as I moved my right hand up, drumming my fingers against her skin, to turn her face towards me.  
-"What did I miss?" She giggled again and I let my fingers trace her cheek. She closed her eyes against the hum of the electricity between our skin and I leaned my face in closer to hers. When she opened her eyes she gasped, but she didn't pull away. Instead she brought her hand up to my face and she ran it over my cheek. I took my right hand to her waist and pulled her hips into mine. I struggled to make sure this was okay with her, and my desires weren't what she was being influenced by.  
-"I know now may not be the time, but…" she silenced me with her lips crushing mine. They moved together perfectly, and I pushed my hips into hers. Her lips parted slightly as she let out a soft moan. I took my chance and flicked my tongue against her lips. She parted her mouth to welcome it, and I rolled over on top of her. Static energy soaring through my body as I raised my hand to one of the green straps of the dress, pushing it off her shoulder. I took my lips from hers and kissed her bare shoulder lightly. I let my lips follow the neckline of the dress, feeling Bella squirm under me, her laughter filling me. I reached her breast and was about to push the sleeve over when the phone rang.  
-"You're kidding me! Will no one let me violate you?!" I glared at the phone, debating on if I should give up all together and answer it.  
-"Ignore it." Bella's fingers brought my face back towards her. "It's been a really long time." I didn't respond, I just let my lips find hers. She pressed her hands into my back, forcing my body closer to hers. I groaned involuntarily and her tongue darted in to my mouth. I gave it a quick suck as her hands slipped under my shirt and raised it up. We parted slightly, so we could get it off all the way. I immediately pressed my lips into hers. I leaned back, watching her face as I trailed my hand up her leg and under her skirt. I was about to slip off the black lacy underwear when there was a pounding on the door.  
-"What now?" I let the anger and agitation fill my voice as Bella rolled her eyes and started pushing me away. I fought her, pushing her back down.  
-"I'm not done yet." I whispered into her ear, with a kiss to her cheek. She let me kiss her again and I pushed as much of my urgency into the desperation in that kiss. More pounding.  
-"Bella, answer the freaking door!" I growled at Jacob's nervousness. "Or I'm coming in. I still have a key!" I turned my glare at her and raised an eyebrow.  
-"I thought you got that back?" She blushed and shrugged, pushing me up again. I really resented Jacob at this moment, he had had much more time in this room with her then I had. The door opened and I could hear them talking. I decided to show off a little bit of my muscle, make Jake a little jealous. I gripped the door with one hand and placed my other hand on Bella's hip bone, I felt myself spring up again and I couldn't help but push myself against her back. I smiled up at Jacob.  
-"So where's the fire?"  
-"What fire?" Jake was too literal when he was caught off guard. Apparently, he didn't like the idea of Bella and me together either. I glorified in the fact he was staring at my bare chest and Bella leaning against it.  
-"Apparently, James was caught thirty miles from here. The alert status has gone down, but they think he had help. The trial starts Monday." Bella explained hurriedly as she began to start closing the door.  
-"Monday is like a day and a half away. Why'd he have to tell us now?" I whined glaring at him.  
-"I didn't want Bella to worry anymore."  
-"I think I had that handled. She was perfectly distracted."  
-"Not with those wimpy muscles." He muttered under his breath. Bella let a low rumble escape her lips, as my hand hardened on the door.  
-"What?"  
-"ENOUGH! Jacob, you keep everyone away from here for tonight. You know well enough why. If not, I will make sure that you hear EVERY detail of EVERYTHING we do. Not to mention, Vanessa will find out about the time…"  
-"I got it…"  
-" that you and I …"  
-"I said I got it Bella!" Her eyes were solid as she slammed the door shut. She was rambling on and on about the nerve of Jacob, and to much testosterone when I finally grew impatient.  
-"Bella shut it." She looked up at me, hurt searing from her coco eyes.  
-"Give me an answer."  
-"An answer to what Edward?"  
-"An answer to if I need to get up and leave or not?"  
-"Why would you leave?" I raised my eyebrow up at her.  
-"Oh." She sat on the bed across the room from me. I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to her.  
-"Bella, why can't you just say yes?"  
-"Because marriage is a huge step!!!"  
-"Yea well so is sex."  
-"Sex doesn't cost lawyers to get out of." I felt my jaw drop. Why would she think of a divorce immediately? Then I remembered Renee and Charlie. Charlie had had it pretty rough in that situation. Renee asking for a divorce and then becoming medically unstable. Bella and Charlie thought for awhile that the medical reasons were why Renee had wanted out. Even though Charlie stood by Renee the entire time, the moment she was out of the hospital, she left him. She had said the only reason she had stayed was for Bella, but now that Bella was away at Prep school, she couldn't stay.  
-"How about, I give you time to think about it?" She smiled at me and put a hand on my knee.  
-"I like that idea." She gave me a quick kiss and I smiled deviously at her.  
-"What?" She looked at me quizzically as I stood up. I put myself between her legs and bent her backwards onto the bed.  
-"I told you I wasn't finished." Our lips met and moved fervently as her pelvis arched up to meet me. Her fingers ran down my spine and I wrapped my hands just under her legs. I pushed her back farther onto the bed, climbing back over her. She slide her fingers down to the buckles on my pants and she began muttering.  
-"Stupid wedding tux, so annoying, I want to just…" I moved my hand down to undo it for her, trying to hide my amusement. She glared up at me.  
-"I was working on it!" i simply gave her a raised brow.  
-"I noticed, you were taking forever."  
-"Patience is a virtue Edward!"  
-"Not when I have had almost four yearns of a dry spell, and I know how your body feels on mine. You can't expect me to be this close and not be a little antsy!"  
-"So you'll take away my enjoyment, just to get under my skirt?" I laughed at her mock disgust.

Epov

**(There is a scene here I cut out and edited, that I will post as a different story, due to the rating!)**

She allowed me to continue, when we finished I lay down next to her. Cozying my face into the croak of her neck, lightly kissing it.  
-"Bella, marry me, please… I don't know what I would do without you." I looked at her, pushing her hair back from her face, feeling it damp with sweat. I sat up to look at her, admiring her innocent beauty. She would always seem young to me, probably to herself as well. She studied my face, and I stared her down. I looked down at her bare skin and it gave me a chill to still see all the raw tissue. I pulled up the blanket, tucking it around us. When I looked back her eyes were closed and I prepared for the battle.  
-"Bella?"  
-"hmmm…"  
-"Please say you'll marry me."  
-"Okay." Her eyes fluttered open and my mouth dropped. She laughed as she pulled her hands out from under the covers.  
-"Did you just say…"  
-"I said yes, I'll marry y…" My lips found hers before her sentence finished and my fingers were quickly searching for the box I'd set out on the night stand. I pulled out the ring, and parted from her. I quickly snatched her left hand and smiled at her. She laughed at me as I slid the ring onto her finger and gave it a quick kiss.  
-"You look so cocky right now, it's adorable!" I just smiled at her and held up her hand. She gasped and pulled it closer.  
-"What do you think? It was my mothers. It seemed so you every time I looked at it."  
-"It's beautiful." Her eyes glistened with tears.  
-"You're beautiful."  
-"Edward…"  
-"Yes love?" I wrapped my arms around her again.  
-" Don't ever leave me." I chuckled and rubbed my nose against her cheek.  
-"Never have." She glared at my technicality. "I promise I never will." She kissed me then, passionately.  
-"So my wife to be, how long until the wedding?" She rolled her eyes at me.  
-"A year?"  
-"That's a long time to go without what we just did."  
-"What?" I was evil.  
-"Oh yea, in my selfish greed to be your husband, I will with hold sex from you until I can do it every night, with you as my wife."  
-"Tomorrow work for you?"  
-"How bout you talk to Alice first?" She kissed me again and I felt myself rise. I was prepared for a long night.  
-"but about tonight, I'll want to make you want it more…So you'll hurry it all up. So tonight you get whatever you want." She grinned at me evilly.  
-"I don't know if I want anymore." Oh if only I didn't know about reverse psychology that might have worked.  
-"Wrong answer." I muttered pulling her on top of me. This was how it was supposed to be. How it was going to be, forever.

(-**sorry it took so long guys... i have gotten a nasty bug called pneumonia... and im still attending school and part time work... so i am pretty exhausted... buuuut please leave me some comments... i know what i will do to finally give it another climax and what will happen with James and what not. Do you guys want the editted version? My friend Jackson got this chapter first and im pretty sure he'll be bummed i cut out the very descriptive scene... i may post it but idk lemme know if you want it... other then that i'll try and update soon.)**

-hali-


	37. Trial and Error

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 37- Trial and Error

I groaned at the outfit laid out on the bed. It wasn't bad enough that I would be in the same room with James today, but Alice of all people had decided on another form of torture. I heard Edward come out of the bathroom behind me and I ignored him.  
-"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked from his side of the bed.  
-"No."  
-"Why not? I thought we talked about this, and you were ready to do this?"  
-"I'll never be ready. But no that's not it. I don't want to upset Alice."  
-"How would you upset her?" I could hear his footsteps coming over to the closet. I didn't say anything, just pointed. He chuckled and I could envision him shaking his head behind me, slipping his fingers onto my hips. I knew standing here in my underwear probably wasn't the best idea in Edward's presence, but today he was all comfort. He pulled me into him, nuzzling his cheek in my hair.  
-"I'll pick you out something more appropriate. Pants I assume?" I smiled as I leaned back on his chest.  
-"But Alice..."  
-"Oh I'll deal with her. Pants?"  
-"Yes please." He slid around, still holding my hips to face me. He gave me a kiss and I just giggled when he moved into the closet.  
-"Nice towel." I wasn't going to admit fully I was ogling his chiseled abs. He glanced back at me with an evil smile.  
-"I figured since you were so dressed down that this would be okay. I can take it off if it is a problem." I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. "You know you'd like it."  
-"Edward, we have to be at court in three hours!" I didn't want to go to court, and what he was offering seemed tempting, but I knew he'd keep to the promise. He'd kept it since the day after the proposal. He handed me a pair of pinstriped pants and a white blouse. I slipped on the pants and reached for a white tank top. Edward went to the dresser and began to dress. I turned my thoughts on everything I'd been told would happen today.  
Felix had been very direct on the order of things. I would wait in the hall with Edward until everything had been settled and James was in place. I would be escorted in by two guards and sworn in. I would say what I had to say and then I would be escorted outside with the same two guards while Edward testified. If anything happened there would be a private car waiting for me outside that I was to be in immediately. It would take me somewhere and I'd be kept safe until whatever was going on was taken care of. All of it didn't feel right though, like something was bound to happen, and James would get me again. I felt the shiver run through my body. Edward was sitting in front of me, watching my face with an odd expression. I tried a weak smile.  
-"Ready?" my voice was weak too apparently.  
-"Are you?"  
-"Not in the least. Let's get this done so I can marry you and put this behind us." I let myself sigh. I was ready to go years ago. His hand covered mine as he pulled me up into him. He held on tightly to me for a moment before letting me pull away.  
-"We'll go home as soon as it's all over. The wedding will take be as soon as we get the chance. Bella I won't allow us to be apart anymore."  
-"I know." And I knew it, and it comforted me. We walked down to the lobby where a car was waiting for us. Alice was waiting at the desk and rushed over to us. She stopped and glared at me.  
-"That is not what I had laid out for you Isabella!"  
-"Alice, that wasn't really appropriate!" Edward's voice was stern, I couldn't recall ever hearing it that way and Alice's face fell into a pout. I felt bad and almost made the move to go change, but Edward stiffened his arm.  
-"Kempton will be in court with us today Alice, do you really think she should not be comfortable, and modest?" Her mouth formed an 'O' and her eyes clouded in surprise.  
-"I didn't know, I'm sorry. Bella that outfit is very cute." Edward nodded his approval to her and led me out to the car.  
-"Everything is going to be okay Bella. Promise." All I could think was my mother scolding me, her voice ringing 'don't make a promise, you have no power of keeping.' Another chill ran down my spine. I felt ominous, but Edward's arm was around my shoulders and I checked to make sure my charm bracelet was securely fastened. The marble building appeared all to quickly and I took a deep breath. The press was all waiting outside as I slide out of the car. Felix waited at the doors, leaving me to fend for myself. I saw Margaret waiting and I sighed. Maybe I could give her another exclusive. Edward kept his arm around me as photos flashed and we pushed through the crowd. I smiled at Margaret and Edward nodded. I stopped for a second in front of her and heard the groan of the others. She beamed.  
-"Miss Swan, what are your feelings on today?"  
-"Scared."  
-"What will you do if Kempton is released for lack of evidence?"  
-"If I told you, I'd be held accountable later." I thought of something and turned towards the rest of the press.  
-"For those of you who know anything about his killings or of what I went through, I'm sorry. But you have no idea of what this man is capable of. I spent two months with that man, and I think I only breached the shallow end of what he was capable of. I want to go home; I want to put this behind me. I refuse to live in fear, but if he is let go today, I will disappear. Stay out of his way, he is dangerous and may god help any of the women he loves." I looked up at Edward and he nodded, but when I turned to go he stayed.  
-"James Kempton took away two people I cared about very dearly, and hurt so many loved ones of others'. If he is let free today, there is something terrible wrong with the world today." He led me away quickly.

Felix left us in the hall way while he went in to set things up. I fiddled with my charm bracelet again as Edward played with my hair. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as the doors opened to the room.  
-"Miss Swan, they are ready for you." But was I ready for them. I looked up at the guard feeling my bambi expression on my face. He gave a week smile and led us in. Edward took a seat in the last row as the guard took me to the stand. I was very conscious of every eye on me, and I could feel the last ones stalking me, studying everything about me as we reached the stand. The guard swore me in and helped me sit down. I fought the urge to look at James, but I knew he was there, I could feel the disgusting slimy eyes parading over my face. I looked up at Felix to begin.  
-"Now Miss Swan, if you need a moment or things get to upsetting, we can stop at any time." I nodded. "Miss Swan, how many months were you held captive?"  
-"They say I was missing two."  
-"They say?" He raised a brow, my answer wasn't fully what he'd been expecting.  
-"I wasn't in a position to consciously know how long I was… I was gone." I stumbled over my words, feeling my throat close as memories were starting to come back. I looked at Edward, my chest heaving slightly, and he smiled at me encouragingly. I didn't want to say this in front of him; I didn't need him to hear.

EPOV

I knew she had wanted me to stay outside during this, but I didn't want her out of my sight in a room he was in. Plus I honestly wanted to know. She hadn't talked about it to anyone but Felix and an officer, all I knew were the extents of the wounds treated while at the hospital. Felix nodded to a guard and he placed a glass of water in front of Bella. She reached out, but her fingers only played with it.  
-"Miss Swan, can you recall the night you were taken?"  
-"A little."  
-"Can you explain any of it?" She looked at him, her eyes large. She gulped and took a drink.  
-"I… I was at a wedding I had planned, everything was going well and I had decided to take a walk. There is a maze garden and it was a cool night, clear skied. I headed for the main fountain. When I got there, he was there."  
-"He?"  
-"James Kempton."  
-"continue please."  
-"James was there, and I could feel something was wrong, the way he was talking about a girl at the wedding party, I felt something was off. I bent down to take off my shoes, make it easier to run if I needed to, and he was there, right in front of me. Next thing, I was waking up on a metal table."  
-"What happened next?"  
-"Um, that night I think he just talked to me. He didn't have time do anything."  
-"And the first time he did something?"  
-"I don't know how long I'd been there. He'd mostly just come to check on me I guess. It was sometime after the baby was born. He came to see me, but this time he'd brought things." She was shaking, as she starred at the glass and her lips spilled out the horrors she'd experienced, all I could do was sit and listen.  
"This one night, it was after dinner, he came into the room. I was stiff, Mike had tried to keep me numb but my body was bruising from all the abuse. That night I actually wanted to just die and have it done with. The first cut he made," she closed her eyes, and I could tell she was reliving it. "was through my stomach. He stuck his finger in and while he made an incision on my leg he wiggled a finger inside me. The entire time talking about my friends, telling me they were worried and that Jacob had moved onto his original blonde. I could feel it all. He slid his other hand up under the skin under my leg and started moving it down, letting the skin just…" She stopped talking, and put a hand to her mouth. Felix approached her, putting a resting hand on her shoulder and whispered to her quietly. He stepped back and went back to some papers he had on his desk. He cleared his throat and I could sense the tension in the room. James just sat there smiling at her, his lips twisted up in a nasty turn over his teeth. I felt my stomach churn and I focused back on Bella.  
-"Miss Swan, that night was followed by many others?"  
-"yea, yes." Her eyes fluttered open and they met mine. I mouthed 'I love you' and she moved her eyes away quickly. She looked a little more upset then before.  
-"Miss Swan, what happened when you tried to escape?"  
-"I called my friend Alice."  
-"Did you tell her where you were?"  
-"No I didn't even know. I could hear him in the house, I knew I wouldn't make it out."  
-"You thought you were going to die?"  
-"Yes."  
-"And then what?"  
-"He found me. I don't remember what all happened, just that when I woke up I could hear people, I was back in the room again and Mike was there. But Edward, Aro and Rachel were in the kitchen. I tried to scream but Mike had to stop me. When they were gone, James took me to a room with mirrors. He slammed me into one when I heard the door open and I started screaming. I lost consciousness, when I woke up, I was in the hospital."  
-"Thank you, I'm finished." Felix sat down and Kempton's lawyer stood up.  
-"Miss Swan, how did you know Mr. Kempton?"  
-"Through my employer, his father."  
-"So you knew of his reputation?"  
-"I'd been told."  
-"So how do we know that you aren't making this all up?"  
-"Why would I lie about something like this?" Bella's lip trembled.  
-"Vengence? A lover's quarrel?"  
-"I thank god I never had anything intimate with that monster!" She was shaking.  
-"None of the tapes show any of the things you have just described for this jury. In fact none of the recordings have Mr. Kempton on them at all correct?"  
-"Would you tape your crimes to be used against you?"  
-" Is that a No Miss Swan?"  
-"No he is not on the tapes."  
-"The only man on these tapes is Michael Newton. Correct?"  
-"From what I've seen."  
-"So would it be fair to say that with the recorded tapes showing battles between you two that Newton is to be at blame for what happened? That you possible mistook Newton and replaced him with Kempton?"  
-"No, Mike helped me. He faked the fights for those camera's."  
-"Then why is there no evidence of Mr. Kempton's envolvement. Other then word of mouth Miss Swan?"  
-"My bruises on my neck matched his hands. I was found in his home, where the room I was kept in was found. He was watching me die when I was found. Hell I did die for some odd minutes. Don't tell me I'm crazy and I imagined everything I went through. You want proof it was him? Ask him when you are alone with him, ask him if he is proud of it. Of this?" She lifted her shirt a little, the white scar puckered over her belly button. "I have more, but I doubt stripping naked for this court would do anything for my sanity. I have nightmares still, I lay in a cold sweat and if I wake up in the dark, I panic. I don't need you to believe me sir, I know what he did, what he is capable of. I don't need you to tell me what happened. I know what I'm throwing up for every night. I know why I shudder away from any touch. I know what it feels like to have him inside me, twisting his fingers around in me, you want proof? Give him your wife or your daughter, and see if she ever comes back." Bella sat back down, her entire body was convulsing. That's when his laughter filled the room and her head jerked up to meet his eyes. It echoed in the room as he just watched her. She stood up, and the guard supported her. Her eyes never left his and I could see the terror in them. I stood up, but before I could get halfway up the aisle, Bella turned towards the nearest trash receptacle and vomited.

They escorted her out of the room, and I got up to give my testimony. It was the cross examination that got me.  
-"Mr. Cullen, is it true that Mr. Kempton has a love child with an ex-girlfriend of yours?"  
-"Yes"  
-"So the possibility of him and Bella being together would anger you quite a bit?"  
-"If it was a plausible thought yes. But Bella expressed distain from the first meeting. If I recall correctly, he gave her the creeps."  
-"Interesting. So when you showed up with Rachel to tell him about the child, you weren't looking for Bella?"  
-"I was looking for her. She had gotten a hold of my sister and Jacob, and we had all received letters naming Rachel specifically. Rachel was our only link to Jacob."  
-" You didn't think it was her way of saying she was like Rachel?"  
-"I know it wasn't."  
-"So when Mr. Kempton believes that he had discovered a distraught Bella at the wedding and he took her home to comfort her from a heart break, and it became more, that would be incorrect." Anger swelled in my chest.  
-"Totally absurd."  
-"When Mr. Kempton discovered that his servant and her were having an affair, and then she found out Rachel had made contact, they had a fight. He does admit to hitting her, harder then he thought, and she cracked her head on a mirror. You find it impossible, that when you entered he was checking to make sure she was okay, before he left to get help?"  
-"If that included saying he was going to watch her die, then I believe that would be possible. OR if it included her telling me she loved me in front of him, or the fact I had heard her screaming for help when we first told him about Jamie. Or the fact that none of those tapes you included mentioned…" a guard burst in, in his boxers panting harshly.  
-"Miss Swan, she has vanished. I don't know what happened, I let her go into the restroom, next I woke up like this in a storage closet!" The room buzzed in flurry and Felix was swearing up a storm. My eyes looked straight into James', and his laughter boomed over all the noise. My stomach plummeted. Not again.

BPOV

The officer who was leading me out was extremely nice. We sat on the same bench as I had sat on with Edward. I still felt ill and clammy.  
-"Officer, is there any way I could use the facility?" I felt shy for some reason but he smiled at me gently, allowing a nod. We walked quickly, because he didn't want to be away from his post for to long. I washed my hands and face when a new officer burst in.  
-"Miss Swan, an alarm has been sounded and I am to escort you out of here immediately." I didn't recognize this man, but my bad feeling was back. I followed him anyways, thinking maybe it was because of the alarm my stomach was turning. He held a door open for me, and I slid in carefully. He shut it quickly, not getting in with me. That wasn't right. The car lurched forward and I looked up at the driver. All I saw was red. The red of a new hell. I looked at my charm bracelet, kissing the blue beads in the eyes and praying. I looked up and my eyes met the fury of green starring back at me.  
-"Hello Victoria." Her lips pulled back into a smile, the smile I knew would be my death. I smiled back, faintly. I would walk away from this. I was strong, I hoped.

**-sorry it took me a while. i've been super busy and im still sick. i didnt get the oppertunity to re read this all so sorry bout that too. Any errors i will try and go through and fix. Lemme know what you think and as always thanks for reading.-**

-Hali-


	38. Taken Again

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 38- taken again.**

Dawn was approaching and quickly. The gps in the bracelet was being tracked but Bella's captor was always one step ahead it seemed. I sat in the room impatiently waiting. I was helpless; I was completely and utterly useless. Every sound at the door filled my heart with hope, and every time it wasn't her.

BPOV

I sat in the back of the car, just watching the red hair flowing down her back. A million thoughts racing through my head and I cringed as I thought how upset Edward would be. The car stopped and my face slammed into the head rest ahead of me. I groaned and glared at Victoria.  
-"Seriously Vicky, you're gunna kill me already, why don't we be nice until then." The hatred dripped off my tongue as the taste of blood filled my mouth. I spit some out on the floor of the car and watched as she winced. I was leaving a trail of DNA right in this nice shiny car. Maybe if I stalled some dumb ass cop would finally catch up with us.  
-"Don't like the sight of blood? Odd, I pegged you to have thicker skin."  
-"I just don't like you. You have taken my life away from me, my husband doesn't deserve this." I think my mouth dropped as I starred at her trying to fully comprehend what she had just said.  
-"Like I deserved the scars and the nightmares and the pain he gave me?"  
-"I'm sure you did. Karma has a way of working itself right."  
-"Well then Vicky love I think your husband will get what he deserves." She glared at me and turned back to face the front of the car. She looked like she was mustering up the courage to do something and I began to panic, praying that she would make the same mistake that James had made and wait before killing me. Yet some how, I seriously doubted she would violate me sexually, which is what had saved my ass last time. Why wasn't anyone following us? They had to know that I was missing by now. Victoria slid out of the car and opened the back door. She had a gun in her hand and I had to fight laughing at the irrationality of it. She was clinging onto with cherry colored finger nails a hot pink 9 mm glock. I knew that it was probably some kind of gift but honestly who takes a pink gun seriously? Note to self; learn how to use a gun. That sounded like a good idea with my luck. That is if I ever got out of this mess. Victoria cleared her throat, her glare sent chills through my spine and I realized the gun color didn't matter. I slid across the seat, my eyes locked on her gun.  
-"Gimme your hands." Her voice was harsh and stiff, almost like she was scared too. I held out my hands and she clicked on a pair of steel handcuffs onto my wrist. She stuck the gun into my back and pushed me forward. Once inside the abandon building I was pushed onto a couch. I watched Victoria pace back and forth; the confusion on her face was obvious.  
-"You don't want to hurt me Victoria." My voice was weak and timid. I didn't want her to do anything that might hurt me. Her green eyes met mine and the hostility bleed through me.  
-"I want you to know all the pain in the world; I just don't want to be the one to do it." I nodded slowly, thinking of how to respond. I felt the smooth metal smack into the side of my face before I registered that it was the gun. I kept my eyes shut hoping that maybe when I did open them, it would be to my bed and Edward. I was in for more disappointments then I believed possible.

**sorry it took so long for this little guys. i have been ridiculously busy with everything and what not. Please comment and lemme know what you think. **

-Hali-


	39. I Never Knew

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

**Chapter 39- I never knew**Hours, it had been hours. All I could see were her brown eyes meeting mine and the whispered words of I love you on her lips, all I could hear was the flat line of the heart monitor and all I could feel was her body limp in my arms, the only smell that surrounded me was that of her blood and all I could do was hope. Hope to never experience that pain again.

BPOV -

I was getting very impatient watching Victoria pace back and forth biting on her thumb nail. At this point I would have welcomed a gunshot wound or something just to escape watching this girl walk.  
-"Hey Vicki, what the hell are we waiting for?" had I really just said that in a sarcastic and annoyed tone? Was I stupid? Apparently I was. She just glanced at me through her pacing and ignored my comment. This agitated me more but I bit my tongue. No need to go on a rampage and purposely get shot, even if it would make my life way more interesting at the moment. Footsteps echoed on the stairs outside of the room and my heart fluttered, in hope. The door flew open and I fought back a smile. Margret was here, the others couldn't be far behind. Her red hair was pulled back tightly across her neck, and her blouse was unbuttoned at the top. She didn't see me though and this caught me as odd. Shouldn't she be looking around for me in a panicked daze?  
-"Victoria I got your 911, but I can't stay, Bella Swan was taken." Victoria just pointed behind her at me, but I was too taken aback to say anything. The red hair and the green eyes, the noses that were extremely similar.  
-"SHIT VIC! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Margret started toward me but Victoria stepped in the way.  
-"She has to pay Margret."  
-"What are you going to do to her Victoria? Keep her locked up here and pace her to death?"  
-"Oh god no, shoot me now please!" What in the hell was wrong with me? Where had all this attitude come from, this woman had a gun and hated me! Despite the fact that the gun was hot pink, this was a very serious situation, and yet my mouth kept going on its own accord. Margret chuckled and moved to go around Victoria again.  
-"What are you doing?" Victoria's voice seemed worn down, but the anger was still there.  
-"Let her go, she didn't do anything and you're not capable of doing anything to her." The gun was up and the clicking of the trigger made Margret freeze. I inhaled slowly. It was beginning to look like Victoria was growing a pair.  
-"At least let Margret leave, you really think it is smart to get your sister involved in murder?" I was resigned to the fact that I was going to die. At least in my heaven Edward would be there. Then looking up at Margret she winked at me. Yes I wasn't sure but it really looked as if she had winked. Her head cocked to the side and then I heard them. There seemed to be muffled footsteps on the other side of the wall. I started coughing then, hoping to cover them.  
-"Victoria, I think you need to let her go. You don't want your baby to live without either parent do you?"  
-"She'll tell them it was me. Make up more lies on how I cut her or something. Either way my son has no parents. She deserves to die Margret." Margret sighed and held up her hands in defeat.  
-"You're wrong Victoria. I tried though, I really did." The door slammed open yet again and someone tackled Victoria to the ground. A gunshot filled the room and it was just my luck to feel the piercing sharpness burn through my stomach.  
-"FUCK!" My voice rang out as the blood started to seep onto my white shirt. That was going to suck washing out. Margret was on her knees next to me in an instant, her palm pressing into my stomach. It only occurred to me as I saw her tear stained face that I had been hit in the worse spot. There was a lot of blood, and I was probably bleeding from an organ or something important. The room was beginning to haze and my breathing was getting staggered. I felt the cuffs unlock and I pushed myself up to move. Deep toned arms caught me as I stumbled and I felt myself being lowered to the ground.  
-"Bella? Bella honey can you hear me?" The rich husk of his voice was spilling out worried words. It didn't fit his care free personality.  
-"Jacob? Is that you?" My eyes found his and a shiver passed through my body.  
-"I love you Jake. Remember that for me?" He shook his head stubbornly.  
-"No way Bells. You'll have to remind me." I smiled meekly and felt myself begin to laugh. It quickly turned into a hoarse cough and I felt the thick liquid fill my mouth and spill onto my lips. It was salty and I fought not to spit it out. I felt my cough sputtering and my body gave on last quiver.  
-"Tell him I love him Jake, love you to, always."  
-"Bella, no don't do this. You have to fight and stay strong."  
-"I fought too much last time; I have nothing left to fight with."  
-"Isabella you have me, you have Edward and Alice and what about Charlie?" I opened my mouth to answer him but a shudder took over, and soon I gave in to the darkness. I never knew that the voice in the darkness would sound so sweet, just like I never knew that leaving them all would be so easy. I never knew that this wasn't suppose to be the end. I never would know that I was supposed to know his love again.

EPOV

Alice and I were racing to a car. They had found her and were going to take the building soon. We were almost to the car when I felt the pain in my stomach, just to the left of my belly button. It twisted inside of me and I could feel the pain seeping through me. I slammed into the car door and flung it open. Alice took the driver's seat and I saw her give me a side look.  
-"Alice you have to hurry. Something went really wrong." She only nodded. I could feel the security as the pain eased into my body, but a hole seeped into my heart. Bella was giving in to the pain. I was losing her again, this time, maybe for good. I never knew the pain I'd already felt in losing her before could be any worse. I never knew it could hurt so badly. But it did. I knew that now.

**two chapters in one day period, wow im on a roll. i should attempt to keep busy more often. hopefully you guys like the last two chapters and havent forgotten what is going on. anyways please review.**

-Hali-


	40. Is this really the end?

**_this is my first fanfic and i am open to any type of critic. Please let me know what you think  
-hali- _Disclaimer; i wish i could say i own twilight and the characters but i am not lucky enough to be the genius that stephenie meyer is and because of that i give all credit to her...  
no copy right infringement intended.**

p.s. sorry guys... ya miss me???

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; line-height:200%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 40 – is this really the end?**

White walls, white floor, white everything! Even the color of my hands were white. I would have given anything for a different color to surround me. It had been a very long fifteen hours. Alice was snoozing next to me and Jacob sat across from me, and as impossible as it might seem, even Jacob seemed white. We had been escorted to a private waiting facility and even though it was probably for a good cause, I resented the lack of people distraction. We all sat quietly, just waiting that's all we could do was wait.  
"Mr. Cullen." I had been so focused on my thoughts I hadn't noticed him.  
"Yes, Dr. …" I gave him a questioning look.  
"Dr. Almond." Like the nut, hopefully he wasn't a nut.  
"How is she Dr. Almond?" He frowned at me and looked around the room.  
"We usually only speak with direct family but her father informed me over the phone that you were the one to make these decisions. If we could please step out into the hallway?" He stepped back, waiting for me to stand and pass. This did not sound hopeful. My stomach dropped and clenched. My Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella.

The door peaked open to the room they'd let me sit in. I felt tired, just tired. I let my eyes open just so I could look through the lashes to see who it might be. Warmth embraced my hand as another took it. I felt the faint smile come to my lips.  
"Hello. I've missed you." I heard a stifle and opened my eyes a little more. Tears streaked the most beautiful face. The face of my angel.  
"Edward?" He smiled, a little embarrassed.  
"Bella why must you keep scaring me?"  
"Dunno, keeping you on your toes I guess."  
"Bella you keep this up and Ballet dancers will be jealous!" I snorted out a laugh and grimaced as it shook the wound in my stomach. He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down in the chair next to me, he held my hand steadily but refused to look at me.  
"Bella, how much do you remember?" He wouldn't look at me and I knew something had happened.  
"I don't know. I remember Victoria and seeing Jacob, and then its blurry."  
"You gave up…" The scratch of his voice was tense, not questioning .  
"I know. I just…"  
"I understand."  
"Edward?"  
"I felt it Bella, I felt all of it. By the time I got there, they were loading you into the ambulance and you just kept telling me you loved me and I knew you weren't fighting to stay, not even for me. I understand Bella."  
"Edward, I…" He stood up, and silently begged he would look at me.  
"I love you." His eyes met mine and I wanted to curl into a ball for wanting to leave him.  
"I know."  
"Good. So you heal up, and we go back to the resort and get married and I will keep you safe."  
"Edward…"  
"Bella I love you." Tears glistened as he prepared for my arguments and the news he was so sure was coming.  
"Edward, I didn't give up because I didn't love you. I gave up because there was nothing left for me to do. It wasn't in my hands."  
"I know, I just want to walk away from all this with you."  
"And we will Edward, all three of us will…" He looked at me quizzically. The smile that grew from my lips was seductive and hinting. His free hand touched my belly and I nodded.  
"The bullet missed the baby. Our baby." He caved into the chair next to me again and the noise that came out of him frightened me.  
"Edward, Edward it's okay now…" His shoulders shook in the sobs that escaped him and I yearned to comfort him. After a few minutes he calmed down and he climbed onto the hospital bed with me, his hand resting on my belly.  
"Bella, never ever again will I let…"  
"Don't say that Edward. Just promise you love me."  
"Always have always will." With that I closed my eyes and nestled into him.  
Hopefully life would calm down, and it would always come to this.  
Edward and I.

_**thanks for hanging with me guys... i really appreciate your dedication to this story. i have been working on a few non-fanfics and with everything going on i havent had the time to get this last chapter up. Thanks again**_

Hali


End file.
